¿Me amas?
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo amaba y ademas ella era la menos fastidiosa de sus torpes "Fangirls", así que...¿Podría utilizarla no?...Pero, él no sabía lo inútil que era intentar hacer eso, Naruto se enojaría, y Sakura... Sakura al parecer no era como el resto de sus "fanáticas". Y Naruto ese despistado rubio tendría que olvidarse de Sakura, y darse cuenta de que había alguien más.
1. La gran idea

**Titulo del fanfic**: _¿Me amas?_  
><strong>Autora**: _KuuroUsagi_  
><strong>Género<strong>: _Romance,drama(?)._  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: _+13_  
><strong>Serie<strong>: _Naruto._

_Publicado en MSS como KuroUsagi_

**_Resumen:_** Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo amaba, y además ella era la menos fastidiosa de sus torpes "fangirls", así que... ¿Podría utilizarla, no?... Pero, él no sabía lo inútil que era intentar hacer eso, Naruto se enojaría, y Sakura... Sakura al parecer no era como el resto de sus "fanáticas".

**Advertencias:** Sasuke podría parecerles un insensible en el principio(?), no es la típica historia donde Sakura es la locamente enamorada de Sasuke y Sasuke un mujeriego(?) ewé.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es de mi autoria._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**La gran idea.**  
>.<p>

**S**asuke bufó por quinta vez en los 20 minutos que llevaba dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela, Kakashi le odiaba, eso ya lo tenía más que seguro, al que tuvo que haber castigado era al Dobe de Naruto y no a él. Paseó su mirada por los libros de historia que tenía enfrente suyo, no podía encontrar uno que le sirviera para hacer el reporte acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam _-Generalmente lo haría con la ayuda de Internet y a computadora, pero Kakashi le había exigido que lo hiciera a mano y con la bibliografía de los libros consultados-_.

¡No encontraba nada!

**Y** no porque no hubiera un libro acerca de esa Guerra, no, el problema era él, él y su mal humor que no le permitían hacer otra cosa que no fuera maldecir a Kakashi y al Dobe en su mente. Bufó por sexta vez y frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso Kakashi creía que no tenía nada más que hacer?. Dio un paso hacía delante pero sintió que algo le golpeo el pecho. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con una mota de pelos rosados.

**G**enial, había chocado con Sakura, y ¿Cómo lo sabía si solo podía verle el cabello?. Sencillo. Nadie más que ella tenía el cabello de ese color. Y ninguna chica _-excepto ella-_ pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca después de las horas escolares.

**E**lla lo miró toda sonrojada y sin decir nada por varios segundos, ni siquiera se movía para que él pudiera seguir buscando el estúpido libro que usaría para hacer el estúpido reporte. Ella abrió la boca seguramente para disculparse pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y entonces una brillante idea hizo aparición en su grandiosa mente del _manipulador_ Uchiha.

**Y** es que al fin le había encontrado el lado bueno de tener tantas "Fangirl" tras de él, Sakura Haruno, el nombre que le pertenecía a la chica que justo ahora parecía regañarse mentalmente por no poder si quiera pronunciar una palabra _-que por cierto seguía aún sin moverse siquiera un centímetro lejos de él_-,si la memoria no le fallaba -_y no lo hacía_- ella era una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela, con un promedio de 9.6, promedio que él fácilmente podía alcanzar o incluso superar... pero ser amigo de Naruto no ayudaba mucho, ni tampoco el hecho de que odiara desperdiciar sus tardes haciendo la fastidiosa tarea.

—Ho...Hola Sasuke-kun— Al parecer Sakura había logrado re-conectar su cerebro y para molestia del azabache no fue para pedir disculpas o para hacerse a un lado.

—Hmp— La chica se sonrojo tras escuchar el típico monosílabo del Uchiha, sonrojo que logró que en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujara una sonrisa torcida —¿Me amas?— Preguntó él, a pesar de saber de antemano la respuesta que recibiría por parte de ella, y es que, aunque Sakura nunca le hubiera dicho de frente que lo quería, ya muchas veces la había descubierto sonrojarse ante su presencia, _-después de todo Sakura le gustaba a Naruto, por lo que él pasaba mucho tiempo junto con ella, o escuchando a Naruto hablar sobre lo genial que ella era_-.

**S**akura tras unos segundos asintió, al parecer su cerebro estaba reacio a cooperar con ella. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta la mesa donde él ya había empezado a trabajar _-Tan solo tenía hecha la portada-_.

_Ambos_ tomaron asiento en la mesa y él puso las hojas en las que tenía planeado escribir el reporte frente a Sakura —Tengo que escribir un reporte acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam y entregárselo mañana a primera hora a Kakashi, pero tengo un problema que resolver y...

—¿Quieres que escriba el reporte por ti? —Preguntó Sakura interrumpiéndolo, ella tenía el ceño fruncido pero basto con que él le sonriera para que ella se sonrojara y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Lo harás, ¿Sakura? —Preguntó Sasuke. Y el cerebro de ella se volvió a desconectar, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía jurar que Sasuke lo escuchaba, y es que... Uchiha sabía su nombre _-tal vez, pasar tanto tiempo con Karin (fan numero uno de Sasuke) le estaba haciendo mal-_, porque después de todo ellos compartían 5 de las 8 clases que tenían a diario desde hace 3 meses _-obviamente tenía que conocerla-_, pero ella nunca había tenido la valentía suficiente para hablarle -Solo intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras y todo gracias a Naruto-. —Entonces...

**L**a voz de Sasuke la devolvió al mundo real. Ella sabía que la estaba utilizando, pero bueno, a ella no le costaba nada escribir un simple reporte, y si lo hacía tal vez ellos comenzaran a hablar más seguido ...o no, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa ¿No?. —Yo...

**D**udó de su respuesta, y es que no era ninguna tonta, podía estar enamorada de Sasuke pero... y si a raíz de esto, ¿Sasuke se aprovechara de ella y de su cerebro por el resto del curso escolar? o peor aún, que otros chicos la hicieran hacer sus tareas... vale, podía estar un poco paranoica pero eso podía suceder ¿No?

—Lo harás porque me amas ¿verdad?— Preguntó Sasuke. Y su cerebro ignoró todas las preocupaciones para sonreírle como la tonta enamorada que era y asentir con la cabeza. Y de nuevo él le dedico una sonrisa -_¿Cómo no ignorar las advertencias que su cerebro le enviaba, si Sasuke le estaba sonriendo?-_.

—¿Puedes imitar mi letra? —Preguntó Sasuke, cayendo en cuenta de que el reporte era a mano, y de que sí Sakura no podía copiar su letra su plan se iría por el caño, ya que Kakashi lo notaría y de seguro lo haría hacer otros 2 trabajos extra por tratar de engañarle. Sacó una libreta de su mochila y la abrió en una hoja en blanco, tomó uno de sus lapiceros y escribió: **_"Sakura Haruno"_** junto con un corazón a lado de su nombre, a sabiendas de que eso lograría encantar a Sakura haciendo que se deshiciera de todas las preocupaciones acerca de ayudarle o no.

**E**lla se sonrojo.

—Inténtalo —Ordenó él, acercándole la libreta con el lapicero encima, ella tomó el lapicero y volvió a escribir su nombre pero sin dibujar el corazón que había hecho Sasuke.

**E**l azabache sonrió satisfecho, Sakura había logrado copiar su letra, y lo hacía muy bien, era imposible que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que él no había escrito el reporte. **—**Entonces... volveré en 2 horas.—Dijo abriendo la libreta en la hoja que tenía anotado todo lo que debería tener el reporte.

**S**akura bajo la mirada, frunció el ceño y comenzó a apretar con mas fuerza el lapicero que tenía en la mano derecha_ -cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke-_ ella alzó la cara. —Sólo sera por esta vez, ¿verdad?—Preguntó.

Pero Sasuke no contestó, simplemente sonrió de nuevo, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sakura. —Vuelvo en dos horas.—Dijo e inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

**Y** Sakura ignoró el hecho de que Sasuke no respondiera su pregunta. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se levantó en busca de algún libro que le ayudara a escribir el reporte de él, no tardo ni 5 minutos en encontrar 3 libros que tuvieran suficiente información acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam para poder escribir un reporte merecedor de un 10 _-como cualquiera de sus trabajos-_.

.

**F**altaba media hora para que Sasuke volviera y ella ya había acabado el reporte desde hace 10 minutos y se supone que desde hace 5 minutos ella debería de estar en camino hacía la casa de Ino. Observo por sexta vez cada una de las hojas del reporte que había hecho para Sasuke y una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro, sin duda había hecho un excelente trabajo_ -como siempre lo hacía-._

**G**uardó en la mochila de Sasuke la libreta donde él había anotado las cosas que necesitaba el reporte y donde también había anotado su nombre con un corazón a lado, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, esa pregunta parecía no querer desaparecer de la mente de Sakura y aunque ella sabía muy bien que no debía emocionarse le parecía imposible no hacerlo. Vio de nuevo la hora que marcaba su celular notando que apenas habían pasado 2 minutos y que faltaban 28 minutos para que Sasuke apareciera por la puerta de la biblioteca.

**N**o paraba de regañarse mentalmente por no haberle pedido el número de su celular a Sasuke, ella nunca tardaba más de una hora en hacer una tarea, claro que esta vez se había tardado una hora y media en hacerlo no porque fuera difícil, si no porque se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo tratando de dejar de fantasear acerca de como Sasuke le agradecería el hecho de haberle ayudado con su reporte, si definitivamente juntarse demasiado con Karin no dejaba nada bueno.

**B**ostezo aburrida, y es que aún faltaban 20 minutos para que él llegará, había intentado leer un libro pero estaba demasiado preocupada acerca de que decirle a Sasuke cuando llegará y acerca de que excusa le daría a Ino por haber llegado tarde, porque no le podía decir que había sido por Sasuke,se pondría feliz _-después de todo eran mejores amigas, e Ino sabía el amor que ella sentía por el Uchiha_- pero al saber que le había hecho su tarea le daría un sermón de media hora para después prohibirle el acercarse de nuevo a él.

**.**

**N**aruto gruño al notar que Sasuke le había ganado _-de nuevo-_ y aventó el control de su consola hacía Sasuke_ -claro que Sasuke esquivo el intento de asesinato de Naruto-_ el rubio gruño de nuevo al ver como su Teme-mejor amigo-rival dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad. De repente, su rostro cambio drasticamente.

—Nee, teme. ¿No tendrías que estar escribiendo el reporte de Kakashi-sensei?—Preguntó mirando a Sasuke atentamente.

—Ya lo escribí— Contestó él. Obviamente no podía decirle al Dobe que había puesto a una de sus _"Fangirls"_ a escribirlo, en primer lugar porque el rubio cabeza hueca no podría mantener su boca cerrada y Kakashi terminaría enterándose, y en segundo lugar, porque Naruto se enfadaría al saber que la _"Fangirl"_ que había utilizado era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. La chica de la cual su Dobe amigo llevaba años "enamorado".

—¿Tan rápido?, pero por lo que calculo... no pasaste ni 20 minutos dentro de la biblioteca—Naruto sonrió—¿Has hecho trampa y lo has sacado de Internet?

—Estuve media hora en la biblioteca—Corrigió Sasuke, media hora en la que no pudo hacer nada más que maldecir a Kakashi y a Naruto... y hacer la portada del trabajo—Y no he usado Internet—Dijo sonriendo para sus adentros. Por qué Sakura Haruno era más eficiente que usar la Internet.—Me tengo que ir

—¿eh? Tan rápido. apenas han pasado dos horas desde que llegaste—Se quejó Naruto al ver como Sasuke se ponía de pie, dispuesto a salir de su habitación.

—Ya voy tarde, Dobe. Nos vemos mañana—Respondió girando la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Una cita Teme?, quien es la desafortunada chica—Preguntó divertido, aunque Sasuke u cita con una chica, eran palabras que no podían ir juntas en la misma oración, a menos que hubiera un no tiene o un jamás tendrá de por medio... ya que, Sasuke parecía ser un completo asexual sin hormonas.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que Sakura para ver la cara de enfado que pondría, pero pensándolo mejor no era buena idea, si se lo decía, de alguna u otra forma averiguaría que la había utilizado para su tarea, y eso le provocaría un problema con el Dobe, problema que preferiría evitar.

—No es una cita, sólo voy a recoger algo—Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Oh!, ¿Sasu-Chan va a recoger algún pedido para hacerle un favor a Mami?—Preguntó el rubio entre risas. Pero Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo.

...

**Y**a iba media hora tarde, pero poco le importaba, Sakura como una buena "Fangirl" le estaría esperando, incluso si tardara dos horas más en llegar, ella seguiría ahí esperando por su aparición, como cualquiera de las otras chicas que aseguraba estar "enamoradas" de él. Cuando entró a la biblioteca estaba casi vacía a excepción de otros 5 estudiantes _-todos hombres-_ que al parecer no tenían vida social, ya que eran los mismos que estaban cuando él había entrado a la biblioteca, camino hasta donde había dejado a Sakura, y la encontró completamente dormida_ -cosa que lo hizo enojar-_,con los brazos apoyados en la mesa haciéndole de almohada para su cabeza.

**N**o pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que Sakura se había quedado dormida a mitad de su reporte, o peor aún que ni siquiera hubiera comenzado el reporte. Pero si quería seguir aprovechándose de Sakura, tendría que tratarla bien hasta saber si había cumplido con lo encargado o no. Si no lo había hecho podría explotar sin ningún remordimiento, pero si explotaba y Sakura si había hecho el reporte de seguro lo rompería... o tal vez no, todo depende del nivel de "Fangirl" que ella fuera.

—Sakura... —Pronunció Sasuke cerca de su oído, ella fue frunciendo el ceño para después mostrarle esos ojos de un color que nunca antes había visto en otro lado, porque el verde de sus ojos era muy difícil de encontrar en algo diferente, al igual que su extraño cabello de color rosa, ella era la única persona que conocía que tuviera ese color de pelo natural, sin duda alguna a Sakura era única y rara, y... _"Nee~ Teme, ¿No crees que los ojos de Sakura-Chan son hermosos?"_.

**S**i bien Sasuke jamás había intercambiado tantas palabras con alguna de sus tan odiosas "Fangirl", Sakura no le parecía tan irritante como pensaba que sería cualquiera de sus "Fans", tal vez se debiera a que Naruto constantemente resaltaba las hermosas cualidades que ella poseía.

**E**lla aún adormilada, se sonrojo_ -de nuevo-_ y se sentó correctamente en la silla.—Ho...Hola Sasuke-Kun

—¿Acabaste el reporte?—Preguntó Sasuke procurando sonar lo menos enojado posible, caminó hasta donde estaba su mochila y se la colgó en su hombro derecho sin despegar la mirada de Sakura quien seguía sonrojada y al parecer, confundida, pero eso era comprensible, después de todo se acababa de despertar.

**P**ara satisfacción del Uchiha, Sakura asintió de nuevo, al parecer su cerebro todavía estaba negado a ayudar a la Haruno a pronunciar más de 5 palabras seguidas frente a él, aunque tal vez eso era algo normal, él no conocía con exactitud la personalidad de Sakura, pero si se juntaba con la irritantemente penosa de Hinata, tal vez ella también fuera así... en cierta medida aunque a él no le parecía que Sakura fuera alguien con esa personalidad. Tomó las hojas del reporte que ella le extendía, y tras una lectura rápida sonrió satisfecho. Definitivamente había tenido una de las más brillantes ideas al aprovecharse del amor que ella le tenía.

—Y... ¿Esta bien hecho?— Preguntó Sakura en un intento de establecer una platica con Sasuke, ya que ella sabía que el trabajo era perfecto_ -todos sus trabajos lo eran-_ no por nada era de los más altos promedios de su generación, por no decir que seguramente era el más alto, después de todo era toda una cerebrito.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado. —Bien hecho, Sakura—Dijo acariciando su cabello _-era suave-_, sin saber muy bien el porque de que lo hubiera hecho, pero, simplemente desde hace mucho tiempo quería tocarlo , ya que ¿Cada cuándo conoces a alguien con el cabello rosa natural?

—Nos vemos mañana—Dijo él quitando la mano de la cabeza de Sakura.

**E**lla se alarmó, de nuevo no había hecho una platica respetable con Sasuke. **—Sasuke-kun...—**Dijo ella provocando que el nombrado se girase a verla. Ella se sonrojo al notar que no sabía que decir.

**Y** él sopesó lo que debería de hacer a continuación, sin duda debería de tratarla bien para que le siguiera haciendo sus tareas sin ninguna queja, no porque él fuera un flojo o un idiota como Naruto, pero... cuando tienes a alguien que lo haga por ti ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

**S**uspiró derrotado. En definitiva odiaba pasar más tiempo de lo necesario con una de sus "Fangirl" _-o con cualquier chica-_ pero si quería conservar los beneficios de Sakura tendría que tratarla bien.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—Preguntó al notar que ella se encontraba regañándose mentalmente_ -de nuevo-_.

Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie tomando su mochila que estaba en el suelo para colgarla en su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano para después empezar a caminar hacía la salida. Esa sería la recompensa para ella por haber escrito su informe, caminar de la mano con el chico que le gusta.

**—**Sasuke-kun...—Dijo ella de nuevo—¿Haz resuelto tu problema?—Preguntó un poco preocupada.

**L**a pregunta le confundió un poco, ¿De que problema hablaba?... Sonrió de lado, pero que tonta podía ser Sakura, ¿De verdad se había tragado su excusa de tener un problema que resolver?

—Si, no era tan grave como pensaba—Contestó.

**E**n definitiva, Sakura Haruno era la más eficiente de su grupo de "Fangirls"; era lista, podía copiar su letra a la perfección, era bonita, no hablaba demasiado -debido a que su cerebro se desconectaba si lo tenía enfrente- y estaba tan enamorada de él como para notar sus mentiras.

**S**akura Haruno se había convertido en su "Fangirl" favorita.

—Me alegro**—**Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que era falsa, ya que ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de que su pregunta confundió un poco a Sasuke, y también notó como en su sonrisa estaba oculto un deje de burla, tal vez el Uchiha no sabía que ella no era tonta, bien, solo tenía que alejarse de Sasuke antes de salir herida...

—¿Estas triste?—Preguntó, provocando que ella diera un pequeño salto, y negó moviendo la cabeza—¿Es porque no quieres que te vean conmigo?—Preguntó soltando la mano de Sakura.

**E**lla se puso triste y se regaño mentalmente de nuevo_ -cosa que empezaba a entretener a Sasuke-_ había arruinado la oportunidad de caminar con Sasuke tomados de la mano, él sonrió divertido para después volver a tomar la mano de Sakura**—**Sólo bromeo. Sé que no es por eso.

**É**l tampoco era idiota, sabía muy bien que la Haruno era muy inteligente _-y al parecer la había subestimado-_, no solo para cosas de la escuela, ella era inteligente para todo, se daba cuenta de las mentiras fácilmente, pero al parecer el amor que le tenía era suficiente para hacerla ignorar que lo que Sasuke le hacía no estaba bien.

**S**akura sonrió y se olvido de sus preocupaciones, estaba decidida a disfruta por ese día el tiempo que pasará con Sasuke. Después de todo ella tenía sus limites, y si Sasuke llegara a fastidiarla demasiado, simplemente tenía que apartarse, y si eso no funcionaba, bueno... Naruto de seguro le ayudaría.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>a tengo muchos capítulos escritos de este fic, -se me empiezan a amontonar en los documentos- y estoy un poco estancada por lo que nuevos comentarios, significaran nuevos puntos de vista y cosas así, que tal vez me ayuden a recuperar la inspiración que se me esta perdiendo, aunque si se que quiero que ocurra para terminar el fic...x)

**E**spero me dejen un comentario para seguir publicándolo :D, como ya he dicho al principio, esta no es una historia donde Sasuke es un mujeriego y lástima a más no poder a Sakura, o donde Sakura esta locamente enamorada de Sasuke, aunque tal vez por este capitulo así parezcan las cosas -Tal vez porque lo había iniciado con esa idea, que al final termino por no gustarme en absoluto, no se en que pensaba... x)- Creo que también se dan cuenta de que a Sasuke no le es indiferente Sakura pero es un cubito de hielo y arrogante Uchiha que no lo demuestra tanto (x

**¿Me regalan un review?** ... Son gratis (?) :)

.

.


	2. Me ama a mi

**¡H**ola a todas! **  
><strong>

**M**uchísimas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea :) Como ya había dicho ya tengo muchos capítulos escritos de la historia por lo que nada me cuesta no tardarme tanto en subirlos x) aunque eso no significa que pueda subir continuación a diario o cada dos días ewé intentaré no desaparecerme... bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

**Me ama a mi**  
><strong>.<strong>

**S**akura estaba demasiado contenta para ser verdad, porque... era imposible, ella no podía estar caminando de la mano con Sasuke Uchiha, y mucho menos sin que Naruto estuviera con ellos, pero... estaba ocurriendo. El sonido de su celular la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos... esperen, no, no era su celular, ella había apagado el suyo para no mortificarse con cada llamada que Ino le hacía _-eso y que su batería estaba por acabarse-_, cada llamada de su rubia amiga la hacían dudar entre dejar la biblioteca o esperar al Uchiha.

**O**bviamente ella quería otra oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke para tal vez así entablar una amistad para después lograr ser su novia, oportunidad que estaba dejando escapar, ya que en todo el trayecto no habían intercambiado palabra, se regaño mentalmente de nuevo. Y pudo escuchar claramente una pequeña risa burlona cortesía de Sasuke.

¿Se reía de ella o de lo que le decía la persona al teléfono?

—Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?**—**Preguntó Sasuke desviando la mirada del rostro de Sakura hacía la calle.

**S**í, eso lo dejaba claro. Se había reído de ella.

—¿En este momento?—Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, y ella no pudo sentir curiosidad de saber con quien hablaba—No...—Sasuke suspiró un poco frustrado, después de todo no había nada que él pudiera hacer, y tal vez ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que eso sucediera, ya que, siempre ocurría lo mismo.—No te preocupes. Sí... Adiós

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó ella una vez que él hubiera guardado su celular en el bolsillo.

—No es nada, Preciosa—Contestó dedicándole otra sonrisa, sabía que si decía eso Sakura desconectaría su cerebro _-de nuevo-_ y él podría intentar calmar su mal genio, ya que... sus padres se iban de nuevo de la casa, estúpidos viajes de negocios.

**N**o era que le importase mucho el hecho de no tener a sus padres cerca, ya no era un niño pequeño _-en pocos meses cumpliría los 17 años_- lo que le molestaba era el tener que hacerse cargo de las tareas del hogar, o sí, porque su hermano Itachi ya no vivía con ellos _-él había sido inteligente y se había ido a vivir a un lugar más "acogedor"-_, y su madre detestaba tener sirvientes, lo que significaba que el tenía que hacerse cargo de TODO _-Y no tenían una casa, precisamente pequeña-_.

**S**akura por su parte estuvo a punto de desconectar su cerebro _-¡Sasuke le había dicho preciosa!-_, pero por esa palabra, la imagen del novio de Ino _-Sai-_ vino a su mente, él siempre le decía preciosa a Ino para después sonreír, una sonrisa que a ella le parecía de lo más falsa e inquietante, pero que a su rubia amiga le parecía de los más linda. Miró a sus alrededores, aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a casa de la Yamanaka y ya iba por lo menos una hora tarde.

**A**unque quería seguir disfrutando del tiempo a lado de Sasuke _-quien por cierto, parecía no comprender el significado de caminar rápido_-, Ino era su mejor amiga, la cual tenía algo importante que decirle a ella y a Hinata. Suspiró derrotada, por más que quisiera pasar más tiempo con Sasuke, sus amigas eran más importantes.

—¿Que hora es?—Preguntó jalando la mano del pelinegro para que le prestará atención, ya que al parecer ahora era él, el que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

**S**asuke torció la boca y tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, volteó a ver a Sakura quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta... una respuesta a una pregunta que él no había escuchado—¿Perdón?

Sakura sonrió—¿Qué hora es?— Repitió la pregunta.

—¿Tienes prisa?—Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido de que ella quisiera poner fin a su momento juntos _-obviamente como buen Uchiha, su rostro no mostró la curiosidad que sentía_-, ¿Por qué...que clase de "Fangirl" suya tenía prisa por alejarse de él?.

—También tengo una vida ¿Sabes?, voy un poco atrasada por haber escrito tu reporte—Dijo fingiendo un falso enojo, si bien Ino había dicho que tenía algo demasiado importante que decir _-de seguro un nuevo chisme-_ no se comparaba con haber podido hablar _-Intercambiar algunas palabras-_ con Sasuke Uchiha.

_—Hn... son las cinco—_Respondió, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse, Ino la iba a matar, iba una hora y media tarde, soltó la mano de Sasuke quien la miró confundido, y es que ¿Qué podía ser más importante para una "fangirl" que estar a lado de él?, si al parecer ellas pasaban horas _"espiándolo", _aunque mejor dicho, simplemente se dedicaban a seguirlo sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar el hecho de que lo hacían, aunque nunca había visto a Sakura hacerlo, aunque claramente Ino y Karin lo habían hecho en el pasado.

—Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun—Se despidió la pelirrosa para empezar a correr en dirección a casa de Ino, ya que si no quería que la rubia la mirará con odio durante dos días, más le valía llegar antes de que pasarán otros cinco minutos.

**E**l sólo bufo, porque definitivamente no entendía a Sakura, así que simplemente cambió su dirección y camino rumbo a su casa.

.

**S**akura corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Ino, dejando de correr sólo cuando estuvo a 6 pasos de su puerta, trató de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que debería de dejar de hacer trampa en las 20 vueltas que les hacía correr Gai-sensei _-definitivamente tenía una pésima condición física-_, inhalo nuevamente antes de sorpresivamente ser arrastrada hacía el interior de la casa de los Yamanaka por la propia Ino.

—Y bien...¿Cuál es tu escusa?—Preguntó mirándola con superioridad...y no solo por que así fuera su personalidad, no... Ino la había tirado al suelo _-que bonita amiga-_.

**S**e puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.—¿No me piensas pedir una disculpa, Cerda?—Preguntó con falso enojo, lo único que quería era tiempo, si... porque se le había olvidado completamente el pensar en una buena escusa.

—Chicas... tra-tranquilas—Tartamudeo Hinata nerviosa, antes de que Ino tuviera oportunidad de contestarle a Sakura, tratando así de detener la muy probable y normal discusión de sus dos amigas.

Sakura se giro a verla con una sonrisa, agradecida y dispuesta a tomar esa oportunidad para desviar la atención de ella para poder salvarse de dar una explicación, y caminó hasta ella para sentarse en el suelo a un lado de Hinata. —Y bien... ¿Cuál era ese asunto tan importante del cuál querías hablarnos?

**I**no rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo —Si nos prestarás un poco de atención sabrías que no estamos aquí por mi, si no por Hinata. En serio Saku, deja de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

**S**akura miró curiosa a Hinata quien estaba sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la tímida chica de que quería hablar, Ino alzó ambos brazos, su rostro era adornado por una gran sonrisa, cosa que únicamente sucedía cuando una declaración amorosa estaba de por medio, pero... eso era imposible, o es que Hinata se había...

—¡Al fin se ha decidido a decirle lo que siente a Naruto!—Gritó Ino llena de emoción.

**S**akura aplaudió la gran decisión de su tímida amiga, quien llevaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace ya varios años. Pero... sus constantes desmayos a media platica con el rubio no le permitía avanzar a más con él.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?—Preguntó mirando a Ino, porque sabía muy bien que no sólo habían ido a casa de Ino para enterarse de la fabulosa decisión de Hinata, si conocía a Ino _-y lo hacía-_ ella ya tenía un plan para ayudar un poco a Hinata con su declaración.

La rubia sonrió—Sabemos muy bien que Hinata es tímida.—Sakura asintió y Hinata se sonrojo—Lo que tenemos que hacer es separar a Sasuke de Naruto, para que Hinata pueda declararse sin presiones y... conseguirte un novio

**S**akura arqueó una ceja y frunció un poco el ceño.—¿Y yo por qué tengo que conseguirme un novio?

**I**no miró a Hinata quién había bajado la cabeza y después de suspirar miró de vuelta a la pelirrosa. —Porque... no es secreto para nadie que Naruto siente algo por ti. Y si te ve con un novio pues... entenderá que tú no sientes lo mismo por él.

—Pero yo siempre lo rechazo...—Se defendió Sakura, si bien ella siempre le había dado a entender a Naruto que ella no sentía lo mismo que él, Naruto no parecía querer darse por vencido con ella...suspiró derrotada.—Lo siento Hinata

—N-no es tú culpa Sakura—Le sonrió—Después de todo tú siempre lo rechazas

—Y entonces...¿Quién será mi novio?—Preguntó Sakura resignada.

—Rock Lee—Soltó Ino como si nada.

**F**runció el ceño.

No es que odiará al chico, pero no era su tipo, dejando de lado su físico, Lee poseía una personalidad demasiado... demasiado Lee para su gusto.

**L**lego a considerar aceptar salir con él _-como también lo había considerado con Naruto, pero claramente no podía salir con el Uzumaki, ya que Hinata sentía algo por él-_, después de todo era un buen tipo, pero... Lee era demasiado...no discreto, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera _-al igual que ella-_ y Sakura ya tenía suficiente con la atención que ella recibía por el extraño color de su cabello.

**L**ee llamaba la atención pero no sólo por su abundantes cejas no... era por su personalidad, era imposible pasar por alto a alguien que se la pasa haciendo de todo un reto, y gritando cientos de cosas acerca de la "Llama de la juventud" y que hacía ejercicio cada vez que podía. Todo era culpa de Gai-sensei, él había influenciado a Lee.

**A**sí que Sakura no pudo evitar quejarse por la decisión de Ino. —¿Por qué con Lee?

**S**u rubia amiga arqueó una ceja.—Pues... te pasas horas metida en la biblioteca en lugar de conocer o ir a citas con diversos chicos, Lee es el único que aceptará hacerse pasar por tu novio sin hacer una pregunta.

**L**a pelirrosa torció la boca enojada, Ino tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, amaba leer casi tanto como Ino amaba los chismes.

—Esta bien... pero, le aclaraste que sólo es fingido ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Sakura preocupada, no quería hacerle ningún daño a Lee.

**I**no sonrió—Pero por supuesto que lo hice, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hubiera hecho?—Preguntó ofendida.

—I-Ino...—Habló nerviosa Hinata.

**I**no rió exageradamente, clara señal de que estaba escondiendo cierta información.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando cerda?—Preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Lee... s-solo pide algo a cambio de e-esto...—Dijo Hinata con su habitual nerviosismo, tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la miró fijamente a los ojos, la pelirrosa intuyó que lo que fuera que quisiera Lee a cambio no le agradaría—Quiere un beso.

**E**nsanchó los ojos sorprendida. _¡Ella nunca había besado a nadie!_ a pesar de ya tener 16 años...y en menos de un mes cumpliría los 17, si, tal vez debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

**I**no se acerco a ella, y tomó la mano que no estaba siendo sujetada por la Hyuga —Vamos Frente, no te puedes negar, es tan solo un beso a cambio de la probable felicidad de Hinata.

**P**orque bueno, no tenían cien por ciento seguras de que él rubio correspondiera los sentimientos de Hinata.

**S**akura suspiró. Simplemente sería un beso... ademas al parecer Lee no había aclarado en donde sería el beso, con que le diera un beso en la mejilla estaría bien. Podría soportarlo.—De acuerdo.

—Gra-gracias Sakura—Respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

—Hinata, deberías dejar tu nerviosismo a un lado, somos tus amigas—Reprendió Ino.

—L-lo siento

Ino suspiró. Definitivamente tendrían que hacer algo con la timidez de Hinata.

**. .**

**S**asuke llegó hasta su casa con el ceño fruncido, tal vez debería de pensar en hacer lo mismo que Itachi, después de todo no habría mucha diferencia entre vivir con sus padres o vivir sólo en un apartamento, giró la vista hacía la casa de alado, ahí estaba su vecina, una anciana demasiado vieja _-¿Cuántos años tenía?-_ estaba sentada afuera de su casa en una silla mecedora, sin moverse.

**I**ntrodujo las llaves en el cerrojo de su casa, pero no abrió la puerta, se detuvo a observar un poco más a aquella anciana... ¿Estaría muerta?...Pasaron dos minutos y la anciana seguía sin moverse. GENIAL. Simplemente Genial, tendría que reportar la muerte de una anciana.

**G**iró sobre sus tobillos para caminar a la otra casa, pero algo hizo clic en la mente del Uchiha. A esa señora le encantaba jugarle bromas a la gente simulando estar muerta, ya varías veces había engañado a su sobrino Sasori, y no es que Sasori fuera tonto, solo era que la anciana, como ya lo había dicho, estaba demasiado vieja y era malvada. Una vez le tocó ver como engañaba a Sasori, se había quedado tirada en el pórtico de la casa por 10 minutos _-¿Qué clase de anciana hacía eso?-_ esperando la llegada de su sobrino, quién al verla no dudo en correr hasta ella y una vez cerca le había gritado un "BUU!" que ocasiono que el pelirrojo cayera por las 4 pequeños escalones que constituían la entrada de la anciana.

A Chiyo _-el nombre de la anciana-_ le encantaba jugar ese tipo de bromas. Se giró para abrir la puerta de su casa y justo en el momento en que se adentro en su hogar escuchó claramente como Chiyo gruñía molesta.

**... **

—¡Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Naruto, corriendo en su dirección para después envolver a la pelirrosa en sus brazos—¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé!

**S**akura suspiró. Tenía que llevar a cabo el plan, presentar a Lee como su novia... pero Naruto no sería tan tonto como para creer que de un día para otro, ella había aceptado salir con él... ¿o si?

—Na-ru-to...—Dijo la chica entre sus vanos intentos de zafarse del asfixiante abrazo del Uzumaki. —Tengo... tengo algo importante que decirte. Ante esas palabras Naruto la soltó, y con una enorme sonrisa espero a que Sakura hablara, pero ella solo se sonrojo por la inmensa mirada que le regalaba el chico.

**S**akura era una cobarde y lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de destruir las ilusiones de Naruto?, porqué tenía que hacerlo, ya que un simple "No me gustas", no parecía funcionar con Naruto.

—Yo... Naruto, no quiero que te enojes pero...

—Nee, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo podría enojarme con el amor de mi vida?—Preguntó Naruto abrazándola nuevamente, y obviamente complicando más las cosas,_-¿Por qué tenía Naruto, que ser alguien tan excesivamente amoroso?-_.

—Naruto...—Sakura peleaba nuevamente por zafarse de su agarre.

**S**uerte que Hinata no estaba en esa clase, si no la pobre se echaría para atrás en su decisión.¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos rechazos por parte de ella, Naruto todavía no entendiera que lo quería como un amigo y nada más?

—Suéltala Dobe.—La voz de Sasuke sonó un poco molesta.

**Y** el corazón de Sakura se acelero al mismo tiempo que perdía el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones debido a que Naruto la había apretado aún más fuerte, aparentando ser alguien sumamente posesivo, y dejando en claro al Uchiha que estaba indispuesto a obedecer la orden.

—¡Mi flor de cerezo!—Gritó Lee desde la puerta del salón para después correr en dirección a Naruto y quitarle a Sakura para ahora él abrazarla tan exageradamente fuerte como antes lo había hecho el Uzumaki, y obviamente había llamado -innecesariamente- la atención de los alumnos sobre ellos.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿eh?, ¡cejas de azotador!—Gritó Naruto llamando aún más la atención de medio salón de clases _-la otra mitad no estaba en el salón, porque no había maestro, y ningún adolescente normal desperdicia tal libertad-,_ Sakura al fin agradeció que alguno de sus maestros llegará tan tarde _-al igual que Kakashi-_ al menos así no tendría que pasar tanta vergüenza, ya que seguramente si un maestro los viera, se lo contaría a Tsunade -su tía-, quién obviamente se lo contaría a su madre, lo que sólo se traducía en tener que afrontar preguntas y burlas de parte de sus padres, y obviamente nadie quería pasar por eso.

**L**ee tomó aire y se separó un poco de ella.—Lo siento Naruto, pero te pido que...

—¡Suéltala Lee!—Gritó Naruto interrumpiendo y jalando de uno de los brazos de Sakura.

**Y** así fue como ambos chicos empezaron una pelea, jalando cada uno, uno de los brazos de Sakura, y bueno la chica de ojos jade, no era precisamente una persona con demasiada paciencia.

—¿¡Quieren comportarse!?—Preguntó Sakura molesta, liberandoze del agarre de de los dos chicos. Respiró profundo, ella había accedido a fingir ser la novia de Lee y tenía que decírselo a Naruto pero... Sasuke también estaba ahí, observando la escena sin ninguna expresión en su cara, no... Sasuke la observaba divertido con una de esas sonrisas de lado marca Uchiha.

**E**se debía ser su castigo por haber hecho esperar a Ino una hora y media.

**R**espiró profundo.

—Naruto... lo que tenía que decirte es que...

—¡Sakura esta profunda y perdidamente enamorada de mi! Me adora con toda la llama de su juventud—Gritó Lee -_quien obviamente no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de aparentar ser la pareja perfecta junto con su bella flor de cerezo-_, y segundos después las risas inundaron el salón.

—¡Cállate Lee!—Gritó completamente roja de la vergüenza, y después se llevo una mano a su boca, tenía que fingir por el bien de su amiga Hinata.—Yo...yo

—Bueno, son tan para cual... igual de raros—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ocasionando que de nuevo el salón estallara en risas.

**L**as mejillas de Sakura se pusieron aún más rojas, casi igualando el sonrojo que siempre invadía a Hinata cuando tenía a Naruto a menos de tres metros de distancia. Y tal vez debería buscarse amigas que no la hicieran pasar vergüenzas innecesarias.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño.—Que tonterías dices. Si de alguien esta enamorada Sakura es de...

—De mi—Interrumpió Sasuke.—¿No es así, Sakura?

Ella se sonrojo, y estuvo apunto de asentir pero Naruto gritó.

—¡Cállate Teme!

—No miento, Dobe.—Respondió un poco irritado, odiaba que las personas comenzaran a gritar... lo cual hacía un poco ilógico que Naruto y él fueran mejores amigos, ya que probablemente, Naruto fuera la persona más gritona del planeta.

—Gran cosa, a Sakura le gustas, pero es obvio que tú no sientes los mismo ¿no?, Sasuke-kun—Preguntó Karin con un poco de miedo bien disimulado, y es que ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se metía en los espectáculos que armaba Naruto?

**T**odas las mirada de las chicas se volvieron hacía él, Sasuke primero iba a negarlo pero tras pensarlo bien, si decía que si, se libraría de Karin y del resto de las "Fangirls" así como de sus interminables acosos, los rumores acerca de que era gay _-que ya empezaban a irritarle de sobremanera, y que estaba seguro de que Ino los había iniciado, después de todo la Yamanaka lo había comenzado a odiar-_ desaparecerían, y de seguro otras ventajas más.

**S**akura torció la boca y fulminó con la mirada a Karin quien simplemente le sonrió con burla. ¿No se suponía que eran amigas?, aún no estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**N**aruto hizo un ruido con su garganta, provocando que todas las miradas se apartaran de Sasuke y Sakura.—Bueno ese no es el punto aquí...—El rubio tampoco quería darle oportunidad al Uchiha de siquiera pensar si Sakura era linda... tal vez debería dejar de hablar de Sakura y su amor con él.

—Sakura... es mi novia—Todas las miradas volvieron a Sasuke, y las quejas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, ¿Por qué como podía salir el Uchiha con la cerebrito de Haruno y no con ellas?.

—¿¡De qué mierdas estas hablando, Teme!?—Gritó Naruto enojado porque obviamente eso le molestaba ya qué Sasuke podía salir con cualquier otra chica ¿Por que hacerlo con Sakura, si él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella?, pero de inmediato se relajo, tal vez se trataba de una mala broma...aunque Sasuke nunca bromeaba, pero era mejor pensar eso ya que él odiaba enojarse, Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Ella es mía—Dijo tomando a Sakura de la mano—Eso es lo que Sakura te quería decir, Dobe.

Lee arqueó una ceja confundido. —¿Ah?, el plan cambió—murmuró para que Naruto no lo escuchara _-Pero Sasuke si lo hizo-_.

Naruto suspiro, tratando de ignorar el mal humor que empezaba a sentir.—¿Sakura-Chan?— Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole con la mirada que dijera que todo era una mentira. Aunque bueno, desde cuando al Teme de su mejor amigo le gustaba gastarle bromas.

**S**akura se sintió mal, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, Se suponía que tenía que dejarle en claro que ella no estaba interesado en él, para que Hinata pudiera declararse y que Naruto se lo pensará en vez de rechazarla directamente.

**P**ero...No podía romperle el corazón así, Naruto estaba cayendo en el mismo caso que Hinata: La persona de la cual estaba enamorada, amaba a su mejor amigo. Buscó con la mirada a Lee ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?, Al menos Lee y Naruto no era amigos tan cercanos.

**V**olvió su mirada a la de Naruto. —Naruto... yo...

—De cualquier forma Dobe, ella no te ama—Sakura miró con enojo a Sasuke, se suponía que él era el mejor amigo de Naruto ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así?

—Tsk...—Naruto miró con enojo a Sasuke.—Hablaremos después Teme—Dijo para después tomar sus cosas y salir del salón, necesitaba relajarse, en verdad que odiaba sentirse enojado.

**D**espués de eso todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿No piensas hacer nada?—Dijo casi en un susurró, no quería volver a llamar la atención de todos—Es tu mejor amigo.

**S**asuke simplemente se sentó en su asiento —Tranquila, ¿No era ese el plan?— Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, si bien no estaba seguro de que iba el plan al menos sabía que una parte incluía hacerle pensar a Naruto que ella tenía novio —Ya se le pasará

—Pero...él esta muy enojado.

—Hmp...

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien tan insensible como Sasuke?

—Sasuke...

Él Uchiha frunció el ceño, porque tampoco era como si él fuera una roca sin sentimientos.

—Tsk...Eres una molestia— Dijo guardando sus cosas, si no fuera por Sakura bien podría seguir ignorando esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba siendo un total insensible.—Eres una molestia...—Agregó para después caminar en la misma dirección que Naruto, después de todo ella tenía razón, el Uzumaki era _-por mucho que lo negase y que nunca lo dijera en voz alta-_ su mejor amigo.

**Y** aparte, al menos no tendría que aburrirse en la clase de Asuma.

**S**akura sonrió ya que aunque pareciera que a Sasuke no le importaba nadie más que él, ella sabía que solo era una fachada.

**. . **

**N**aruto se dejo caer en el pasto, estaba muy molesto, él ya lo sabía, sabía que Sakura amaba a alguien más, sabía que ese alguien era Sasuke, pero él nunca le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo Sasuke nunca le hacía caso a ninguna chica _-A veces se preguntaba si Sasuke era gay-_, además Sasuke era su amigo, él confiaba que nunca le haría caso a Sakura ya que él sabía que ella le gustaba.

**G**ruño y cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños. Estaba muy enojado con Sasuke. ¿Cómo pudo decirle como si nada que Sakura era su novia?

_**"Ella es mía"**_

Él bastardo de Sasuke se había referido a Sakura como si fuera un objeto, eso no lo ayudaba a relajarse. Gruño de nuevo. Si Sakura quería a Sasuke debería de aceptarlo, debería de ser feliz por que al fin Sasuke la haría feliz...

_¿La haría feliz?_

**L**a idea de que Sasuke hiciera sufrir a Sakura lo aterró, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha apestaba en las relaciones sociales. ¡Agg!, ¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que enamorarse de Sasuke?

**S**e sentó y abrió los ojos. —¡Maldito bastardo, idiota!

—Hmp...¿Ya acabaste con tu berrinche?—Preguntó Sasuke como si no le hubiera hecho nada malo a Naruto, y como si fuera el Dobe quien estuviera exagerando las cosas _-porque para un Uchiha era mucho más fácil aparentar no haber hecho nada malo que si queira pensar en pedir perdón_-.

**E**l rubio se sorprendió de verlo ahí, enfrente de él, pero no lo demostró, suspiró para tranquilizarse, y puso su mirada sería, para darle a entender a Sasuke que lo que iba a decir era importante.

—Teme...

Pero Naruto estaba enojado, así que no dejaría de lado los insultos. —Hmp

**. **

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola~<strong>

**Espero le haya gustado, vuelvo a agradecer sus reviews x).**

**S**i mi memoria no me falla _-estoy editando los caps conforme los subo-_ ewé a partir de este capitulo las cosas comienzan a cambiar un poco, al igual que las personalidades, Sasuke deja de ser tan sin sentimientos y se interesa más por la pelirrosada y Sakura continua demostrándole que no es una Fangirl como las demás y más personajes comienzan a salir owo.

Espero les gute y espero sus comentarios :D

**B**ye~


	3. Naruto

**¡H**ola! :3

Pues gracias por sus comentarios y...

_** Guest**, _siempre he escrito _"Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)",_ así que acepto tu opinión, pero para tu desagrado esta historia no pienso eliminarla y lastimosamente tampoco terminara pronto ya que ni siquiera ha empezado, y nada tiene que ver el hecho de si tengo educación o no, y me parece hipócrita que te refieras a educación, si al principio de tu mensaje ya has ofendido a otro user _-Todos pensamos diferente y merecemos respeto ¿no crees?-_, y pues si no es de tu agrado simplemente no lo leas, creo que es más que claro que no te gusta el Sasusaku, por lo que supongo que has llegado a este fic porque eres Naruhina(?) y te ha desagradado que esto empiece "Narusaku"(?), pero... como sea :) yo se que esto no va por lo que tu te imaginas, así que seguiré escribiendo y publicando.

Y dejando eso de lado, les dejo el siguiente capitulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Naruto**  
><strong>.<strong>

**S**asuke salió del salón maldiciéndose mentalmente, había pensando en los puntos favorables de decir que Sakura era su novia pero no se detuvo a pensar en los efectos negativos, y aunque no lo demostró, se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver el rostro de Naruto, tan enojado con él, si bien le había encantado ver la reacción de sus Fangirls al escucharlo decir que_ "La frentona, pelo de chicle"_ era su novia, todo su regocijo se acabo cuando escuchó a Naruto gritarle, pero como buen Uchiha que es, había arruinado aún más la situación, porque cuando un Uchiha hace algo mal no puede parar hasta que todo esta completamente arruinado.

**M**iró por todas partes buscando donde se había metido su rubio amigo, cuidando de que ningún maestro lo viera, frunció el ceño cuando vio a dos chicas, Hinata e Ino, amigas del Dobe y de Sakura, un poco más que conocidas para él.

—Me gustas— Dijo Ino y la pelinegra asintió.

—M-me gus..tas—Repitió Hinata completamente roja.

**S**asuke se sorprendió en primera porque la Hyuga se estaba saltando clase _-En Ino era normal-_, y en segunda porque ¿Desde cuándo esas dos eran lesbianas?, hasta donde él sabía, Ino era novia de Sai, ese tipo extraño que se la pasaba leyendo libros sobre la interacción humana y dibujando,y en cuanto a Hinata... él estaba más que seguro de que esa niña extremadamente tímida estaba enamorada del Dobe.

—Sin tartamudeos...—Regaño Ino, para después tomar un respiró y mirar fijamente a Hinata —¿Hinata? umm, ¿Tenías algo importante que decirme?—Preguntó Ino, pero su voz no era normal, estaba intentando copiar la de Naruto.

**B**ufó molesto. Las chicas eran tan tontas.

**E**n lugar de estar practicando como declararse a algún chico, deberían de preocuparse más en su futuro y estudiar. Sasuke se acercó a ellas con la intención de preguntarles si habían visto a Naruto, Ino pareció darse cuenta de su presencia pero la Hyuga no ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente para practicar de nuevo y hablar sin tartamudeos.

—Na-naruto-kun, yo quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas. La verdad me duele mucho que siempre me hables de Sakura-Chan, y me duele ver como ella siempre te rechaza pero aún así tú...

—Hinata—Interrumpió Ino en un susurró. Hinata no le tomó mucha importancia, pensando que Ino seguía actuando.

—Admiró de ti que nunca te rindas, pero... ella no siente lo mismo por ti, por favor Naruto... si no puedes corresponder mis...

—¡Hinata silencio!— Dijo Ino elevando la voz.

**L**a pelinegra se asustó y abrió los ojos, Ino estaba sonrojada viendo a algún punto detrás de ella, Hinata sudo frío... alguien la había escuchado, poco a poco giró su cabeza hasta toparse con los ojos negros del mejor amigo de Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Q**uería que la tierra se la tragase, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke?, ¿¡Y si Sasuke le decía a Naruto lo que escucho!?

—Hmp— "Dijo" él al ver como ambas chicas lo miraban como si fuera a asesinarlas en cualquier segundo.

—Sabes... hubiera sido genial que en lugar de ser tú el que estuviera escuchando hubiera sido Naruto— Habló Ino recuperando la compostura.

—Tsk...

**S**asuke lo comprendió. Comprendió a que plan se refería Lee, Hinata, la tímida chica que se desmallaba cada vez que pasaba más de 20 minutos seguidos con Naruto, quería confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio _-al fin-_.

—Bien Uchiha, ahora que lo sabes, tendrás que ayudarnos.—Dijo Ino dando un paso para acercarse a Sasuke—Ya sabes... tú eres su mejor amigo así que ...

—No molesten—Respondió interrumpiendo a Ino, a lo que ella frunció el ceño, odiaba que la interrumpieran, aparte de odiar a Sasuke ya que en algún tiempo ella se había enamorado de él, pero fue rechazada.

—P-por favor...—Intervino Hinata, quién apenas había despertado de su shock—N-no le digas nada a Naruto-kun

—Hmp.—Fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, para después seguir buscando al Dobe.

—I-Ino...¿Qué voy a hacer?

.

**C**inco minutos después Sasuke pudo divisar como Naruto se arrojaba al pasto, cuando estuvo cerca de él lo escucho gruñir, se sentó en el suelo viendo como el rubio fruncía el ceño una y otra vez, después de unos segundos, lo vio sentarse de repente para después gritarle, bueno gritar _-porque Naruto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia-_... daba lo mismo después de todo los insultos iban dirigidos a él.

—Hmp...¿Ya acabaste con tu berrinche—Preguntó como si nada, y es que para un Uchiha era difícil admitir que se había equivocado _-Y mucho más difícil era el pedir perdón-_.

**N**aruto se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en frente de él, bueno... también se alegraba, ya que eso demostraba que por lo menos su Teme amigo si se preocupaba por su amistad, tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, ¿Y porque la cara de Sasuke tenía que ser tan neutral?. Malditos Uchihas de cara indescifrable. ¿A caso no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberle hecho lo que le hizo?

**S**uspiró frustrado, miró a Sasuke con demasiada seriedad.

—Teme...

**R**ecibió como respuesta uno de los monosílabos del Uchiha.

—Si le haces daño jamas te lo perdonaré—Sasuke desvió la mirada del rostro de Naruto, lo cual le sorprendió ¿Desde cuando no podía sostener una mirada—En este momento te odio.—Soltó Naruto dejándose caer de espaldas en el pasto.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Eso era todo el regaño que recibiría de él?

**P**ero de nuevo gruñó y se sentó —¿Por qué le has hecho caso? Siempre la habías ignorado

—¿No fuiste tú él que me dijo que me consiguiera una novia?—Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, estaba ahí para pedirle perdón al Dobe, y sólo lo estaba provocando más.—Escucha Naruto.

—¿Siquiera te gusta?—Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Es linda— Respondió Sasuke.

**G**ruño de nuevo.—¿No podías salir con alguien más?, ella me gusta

—De todos modos Naruto, ella no te ama— Sasuke se golpeo de nuevo,¿Por qué tenía que ser tan Uchiha? Tan insensible.—Ella te quiere—Agregó al ver como Naruto apretaba su puño.

—Pero no me ama.—Dijo Naruto bajando su mirada y comenzando a arrancar el pasto que estaba cerca.

—Ella no es la única...—Comenzó Sasuke, en un intento de elevar el ánimo de Naruto, definitivamente el no era bueno apoyando a las personas.

—Entonces termina con ella.—Le interrumpió Naruto arrancando aún mas hierba— Tsk... no quiero verla contigo—Agregó.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño, él no era así, él no quería ver sufrir a Sakura, ¿Qué le sucedía?, él tendría que estar feliz, tendría que apoyar a la pelirrosa en su relación, por que estar cerca del Teme era difícil, y al estar ella enamorada de él le sería doloroso, Sasuke no sería precisamente un novio cariñoso, ¡Si ni siquiera era un buen amigo!

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja, confundido por la actitud de Naruto, ya que él nunca se había comportado tan egoísta... bueno con respecto a una persona, porque el Dobe si era un egoísta de primera cuando eran niños, o cuando de Ramen se trataba.

—Ella me ama.— Dijo esperando que Naruto se retractara de sus palabras, y que le dijera u obligara a responder los sentimientos de Sakura, eso sería una respuesta más de acorde con su personalidad.

—Tú no la amas—Contestó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Es cierto—Dijo Sasuke como si nada, Naruto apretó de nuevo sus puños.

—Termina con ella antes de que le hagas daño—Ordenó Naruto dejando de arrancar el pasto y mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

**É**l suspiró, en definitiva esta nueva forma de ser de Naruto no le agradaba, prefería mil veces al Naruto hiperactivo e idiota, al Naruto "Maduro" y egoísta que se atrevía a darle ordenes o a reprocharle su conducta.

—Ella no es mi novia Naruto—Confesó poniéndose de pie.

**N**aruto ensanchó los ojos, ¿Había escuchado bien?

**U**na enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rosto y se puso de pie al igual que Sasuke. Abrió la boca dispuesto a insultar al Teme por hacerlo pasar tan mal momento, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

—Es novia de Lee—Agregó con una sonrisa de lado, en definitiva prefería ver a Naruto sonriendo.—No lo has escuchado, Sakura lo ama ... _"Con toda la llama de su juventud"_

**F**runció el ceño. —Déjate de bromas Teme, pero... Ve a disculparte con ella.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja.

—Has dicho que era tu novia, pero ahora me dices que era una broma, ella no se sentirá bien con esto.—Explicó y de nuevo frunció el ceño— Sasuke promete que nunca volverás a hacer una broma, no eres bueno haciéndolas.

—Lo haré luego.—Respondió, caminando hacía un árbol cercano, uno que quedaba justo enfrente de una parte de la barda de la escuela, Naruto lo miró confundido. Sabía lo que planeaba Sasuke pero no todos los días el amargado de su amigo le proponía hacer tal cosa.—No tengo ganas de estar en la escuela.

**N**aruto sonrió.—Tendrás que compararme mucho Ramen para que te perdone.

**Y S**asuke sonrió, realmente apreciaba mucho la amistad de Naruto, como para arruinarla tan tontamente.

. .

—No me agradas—Dijo Karin caminando a lado de Sakura.—Pero reconozco que eres muy inteligente, tienes que confesarme como lo enamoraste

**S**akura se sonrojo.

—Ya te dije que Sasuke estaba mintiendo al decir eso—Repitió Sakura por décima vez en lo que iba del día, pero Karin era demasiado obstinada y no pararía hasta conseguir el secreto sobre como enamorar a un Uchiha _-después de todo, Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor_-, secreto que Sakura no conocía, ya que Sasuke no la amaba.

**K**arin hizo una mueca—Y luego dicen que yo soy la mala amiga—Se quejó.

**Y** es que aunque no lo pareciera, eran amigas, pero si Sasuke estaba en el medio, Karin dejaba de ver a Sakura como amiga para verla como su rival.

**I**no sonrió.—Karin, si fuera tú le creería a Sakura. Yo supongo que Sasuke hizo eso para ocultar su homosexualidad.

**D**os pares de ojos fulminaron a Ino.—Él no es gay—Dijeron ambas chicas.

**I**no sonrió. —Me ha rechazado, ¡A mí!. ¿Qué otra prueba quieren?, él es gay

—Por cierto... ¿Por qué Hinata esta tan deprimida?—Preguntó Sakura al ver que su amiga no había hablado en todo el día y que actualmente se encontraba perdida en su propio mundo.

—Es que...Sasuke escucho la declaración de Hinata—Contestó Ino.

—¿La rechazó?—Preguntó Karin—No te preocupes Hinata yo haré que mi primo se arrepienta

—No es eso...—Respondió Hinata—Estaba practicando... ¿Y si ya se lo dijo a Naruto?—Preguntó Hinata aterrada.

Ino sonrió.—Hinata tranquila estoy segura de que...

—Hola Ino...—Saludó Sai apareciendo de la nada con una rosa en la mano.

**L**os ojos de la Yamanaka brillaron. —¡Sai!—Gritó abrazando a su novio, ya que no se habían visto en todo el día, debido a que Ino se la había pasado tratando de animar a Hinata, ya que Karin y Sakura estaban demasiado ocupada discutiendo acerca de como la pelirrosa había conseguido ser novia de Sasuke.

**S**akura suspiró.—Tranquila Hinata, te aseguro que...

—Oye rosadita—Escuchó a alguien gritarle, alzó la mirada dispuesta a golpear al sujeto que le había llamado así, claro que lo haría, pero estaban en la escuela, ella no podía darse el lujo de arruinar su imagen de alumna perfecta simplemente porque a su primo se le hubiese ocurrido llamarle "rosadita", Karin se rió, y él se acerco sonriendo, disfrutando de como ella tenía que tragarse su enojo.

—¿Qué quieres, tomatito?—Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara, él arqueó una ceja y la sonrisa de superioridad no desapareció de su rostro.

**F**runció el ceño.

**S**asori paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura y la fue alejando poco a poco de sus amigas.—Necesito que vayas a la casa de Chiyo, dejé una de mis marionetas en la habitación de huéspedes y como alguien la compró la necesito, además estoy a cargo de ti hasta que tus padres regresen, así que tendrás que obedecerme.

**S**akura hizo una mueca de disgusto.—No tengo porque obedecerte. Además siempre caigo en sus bromas.

—Chiyo está de viaje, se fue a visitar a su hermano, y a asustar a otras almas jóvenes…y Sakura me obedecerás.—El chico se separo de ella—Si quieres entrar en tu casa, harás lo que te digo—Sasorí movió frente a los verdes ojos de la chica sus llaves, ¿En qué momento se las había quitado? Sakura intentó matar con la mirada a Sasori, quien justo antes de que ella las tomará las había ocultado en su puño.—Ahora, enana será mejor que te apresures. Estaré ocupado después de las cinco.

**S**akura frunció el ceño.—Hmp

**S**asori sonrió.—Tú solo date prisa, necesito arreglar algo de la marioneta antes de entregarla al cliente... ¡Ah! y por favor Sakura, no vayas a dejar caer a la marioneta

—Y si lo hago ¿Qué?

**S**onrió.

—¡BOOM!—Gritó un rubio en el oído de Sakura, provocando que diera un grito por el susto y el dolor provocado, ella se llevó una mano al oído afectado al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del rubio que la miraba divertido al igual que Sasori.—Ese es el sonido que oirás antes de gritar

—¡Deidara eres un idiota!—Gritó Sakura golpeando al rubio_ -¡Al diablo la imagen de alumna perfecta!-._

—Si que eres fuerte, Sakurita—Dijo Deidara sobándose la parte donde fue golpeado.—Bueno, adiós—Se despidió tomando a Sasori del antebrazo y jalando de él—¡Vamos Danna, tenemos que ver esa galería de arte! Hn.

**E**lla bufo molesta al ver a Sasori alejarse junto con su amigo Deidara.

—Adiós Sakura, ¡Y recuerda no tirarla!—Gritó Sasori para después soltarse del agarre del rubio.

—Chicas…— Dijo Sakura volteando sobre sus tobillos dispuesta a disculparse con sus amigas por no poder acompañarlas, pero al girarse no pudo encontrar el rostro de ninguna. Torció la boca para después dirigirse hacia la casa de su abuela.

.

**E**l Uzumaki devoraba su décimo plato de Ramen, y Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? —Naruto…

**E**l nombrado sorbió los fideos para después mirar a su amigo. —¿Qué?

—Hmp… ese es último plato de Ramen que te compró, si consumes más tu tendrás que pagar.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño.—No hay problema, ya comenzaba a llenarme.

—Dobe… ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura? —Naruto se atragantó con los fideos, y Sasuke pensó que Naruto era un exagerado. —Digo… ella no es tan linda.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño. —Teme ella es muy linda, puede que su carácter no sea el mejor, pero… ¿Por qué preguntas?

**S**asuke suspiró y termino de comer su plato de Ramen. —Por nada… solo deja de hablar de ella como si fuera el amor de tu vida.

**N**aruto arqueó una ceja. —Dime… ¿Sakura te gusta? —Sasuke lo miró confundido—Pienso… que si ella logra ser feliz con la persona que ama yo podre darme por vencido—Naruto sonrió— Ya sabes cómo soy Teme, si quiero algo no me detengo hasta lograrlo ´ttebayo!

—¿Entonces la ves como una meta?

**N**aruto frunció el ceño —No la veo como una meta… es solo que ella me ha gustado por tanto tiempo, creo que si me diera por vencido sin ninguna razón no me sentiría bien.

—Ella no te ama, esa es una buena razón para darte por vencido. —Contestó Sasuke tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Quieres dejar de repetirlo? —Preguntó Naruto pero sonó más como una orden.—Tsk... olvida lo que dije en la escuela, umm ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que terminarás enamorado de ella ¡´ttebayo!

—Hmp

**D**espués de eso ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, pero el rubio no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio y una vez que salieron del puesto de Ramen Ichiraku, abrió la boca.

—Bueno… como no tengo nada más que hacer, iré a hospedarme a tu casa—Dijo tomando rumbo hacía la casa del Uchiha.

**S**asuke simplemente rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir con el Dobe ni tampoco le molestaba tanto que se auto-invitara a su casa, así que decidió seguir caminando en silencio, bueno… él en silencio y Naruto parloteando sobre cualquier cosa.

**N**o pudo evitar pensar que lo mejor sería dejar a la Haruno en paz, librarse de un par de cosas no valía la pena si a cambio tenía que poner en riesgo la amistad de Naruto, ya que el Dobe era la única persona capaz de soportar su actitud _–aparte de su familia-_. Y lo decidió, dejaría a lado el placer de tener a alguien que te obedezca para salvar su amistad con el rubio que seguía parloteando a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que él no le prestaba la mínima atención.

**P**ero el destino no parecía estar de acuerdo en ayudarlo con su decisión ya que una vez Naruto a travesó la puerta de su casa como si estuviera entrando en su hogar, un gritó se escuchó en la casa de alado.

**Y **el rubio regresó a la entrada un poco preocupado pero con un brilló de felicidad en sus ojos, mientras que a Sasuke se le tensó el cuerpo, y es que ese gritó le pertenecía a…

— ¿Sakura-Chan es tu vecina? —Preguntó Naruto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Desde cuándo se mudo a lado tuyo?... Creo que me mudaré a tu casa —Dijo sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de contestar alguna de sus preguntas.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al ver la mota de pelos rosas salir por la puerta de la casa de Chiyo, Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada sacudiendo algo de su cabello como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por Naruto y por él.

— ¡Invítala a pasar Teme! —Gritó Naruto entrando a su casa y corriendo hacía el baño, o el Ramen le había hecho daño, o quería "arreglarse" para recibir a la pelirrosa.

**D**ejo de ver a Naruto correr para volver a ver a Sakura quién estaba maldiciendo en voz baja y no dejaba de sacudir su cabello y ropas. ¿Qué le había pasado ahí adentro?, ¿La viejita se había muerto?

**F**runció el ceño. —Sakura…

**E**lla se quedó quieta por unos segundos y después de manera lenta _–demasiado lenta para el gusto de Sasuke-_ subió la mirada hacía el frente, encontrándose con un Uchiha que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella rió nerviosa, él suspiró y relajo su expresión.

—Ven. —Ordenó.

**S**akura caminó hasta donde estaba él y una vez que estuvieron de frente, ella se preparó para hablar, pero la curiosidad de Sasuke ganó, no es que Sasuke fuera metiche, pero con el tiempo había aprendido en no confiar en ninguna adolescente, Naruto podía estar tan enamorado de ella como quisiera y pasarse buena parte del tiempo resaltando los buenos puntos acerca de Sakura, pero para él, Sakura era simplemente una más de sus Fangirls, y él había aprendido a tener cuidado de esas chicas molestas.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía en la casa de a lado? —Preguntó,… tal vez pudo ahorrarse el "demonios" y disminuir el tono de molestia en su voz, pero su experiencia con las chicas le hacían suponer que Sakura había intentado adentrarse en su hogar, pero su plan había fallado y se confundió de casa.

**D**e seguro Chiyo se espanto al verla, pero como esa anciana no es normal, tal vez persiguió a Sakura y le lanzó algo al cabello, eso explicaría los gritos y que Sakura no dejara de de sacudir su cabello, desesperada por quitar cualquier cosa que estuviera en el.

**S**akura se sonrojo. —Siento si te he causado molestias con mis gritos...pero creo que tengo el derecho de estar en la casa de mi abuela sin ser cuestionada por ello.

**S**asuke no escuchó la contestación de Sakura, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el pelo rosa de Sakura, nunca le había prestado atención, pero la curiosidad de saber que le había aventado la anciana loca de Chiyo le gano, frunció el ceño, él no lograba ver más que sus cabellos rosas. —¿Qué tienes en el…

**P**ero Sasuke no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque Sakura se había puesto a gritar y a revolverse el cabello. — ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

**F**runció el ceño, ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer algo si Sakura no dejaba de moverse?

—¿¡Qué le haces Teme!? — Gritó Naruto corriendo a la entrada de la casa Uchiha, claramente dispuesto a golpearlo.

**E**ntonces Sasuke frunció el ceño, si bien el prefería salvar su amistad con Naruto, sin duda alguna Naruto prefería a Sakura en vez de a él.

¿Qué hacía a Sakura tan especial a los ojos de Naruto?

—Naruto… Quítamelo—Pidió Sakura sujetando la chamarra de Naruto y ocultando su cara en el pecho de él, Naruto tardo un poco en comprender _-¿Y se había sonrojado?-_ , pero después de unos segundos empezó a buscar en todo el cabello de Sakura.

—etto… Sakura-Chan… no tienes nada—Respondió Naruto, Sakura pareció tranquilizarse, para después mirar con enojo a Sasuke.

—Hmp…

— ¡Hey Sakura-Chan!, me alegro de verte—Gritó rompiendo la concentración que Sakura ponía en intentar asesinar al azabache con la mirada, Naruto la abrazó, suponiendo que su enfado se debía a la mentira que había dicho Sasuke en la escuela. —Nee, Sakura-Chan, ¿ya comiste? Si no lo has hecho, el Teme se ofrece a cocinar para ti, después de todo te debe una disculpa.

**S**akura se sonrojo y Sasuke lanzó al aire su tan usual monosílabo.

_._

_._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Pues... <em>**E**spero les guste y me dejen review :)

**N**ota: La parte en la que Sasuke le dice a Naruto "Deja de referirte a ella como si fuera el amor de tu vida", no lo dice porque este celoso -¿Puede que un poco?-, :) Lo ha dicho por lo que escuchó decir a Hinata: "Na-naruto-kun, yo quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas. La verdad me duele mucho que siempre me hables de Sakura-Chan,". Pero tranquilas que esto no es un SasuHina_ -no le encuentro sentido a esa pareja-_, y por si acaso, tampoco es NaruSaku _-pero me parece injusto cambiar los sentimientos de Naruto tan rápido (Porque Naruto ama a Sakura)-._

_Y como aquí todavía no lo ponía:_

_ _Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)__

Bye~


	4. Me gusta

**H**ola~

Gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por la tardanza, estaba ocupada con deberes de la escuela y escribiendo otras cosas ewé, a parte he editado mucho este capitulo, porque como que todo sucedía muy rápido e.e

Bueno~

Espero les gusté :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Me gusta...**

.

_—¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió, Sakura-Chan?. . ._

_._

**S**akura tomó entre sus manos la única marioneta que se encontraba en el cuarto, estaba algo pesada y no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería lo que tenía dentro, ya que las marionetas de Sasori no eran normales, todas tenían compartimientos ocultos que dejaban salir diferentes tipos de cosas -_¿Por qué se suponía que las fabricaba de esa manero?-_, la curiosidad la invadió y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, acerco su oído a la marioneta y la agitó un poco, tratando descubrir su contenido.

**U**n gesto de miedo adorno su rostro, ya que había escuchado a algo moverse, esa cosa tenía algo vivo dentro, obviamente insectos, porque algo más grande no cabría adentro, alejo la marioneta lo más que pudo de su cuerpo y siguió caminando sin apartar la vista de la marioneta, lo cual fue un gran error de su parte ya que unos segundos después se tropezó y la marioneta termino en el suelo.

_"¡BOOM!"_

**L**os ojos de Sakura se ensancharon, no solo porque la marioneta se hubiera rotó, _¡Al diablo la marioneta!_, si no porque varios insectos comenzaron a salir acercándose demasiado rápido hacía ella.

_"Ese es el sonido que oirás antes de gritar"_

**A** Sakura se le escapó un grito del miedo y empezó a correr hacía la puerta, que para su mala suerte se encontraba cerrada, sus manos temblaban por lo que tardo unos segundos para abrirla, y en un rápido movimiento salió de esa habitación para después azotar la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviada. Definitivamente iba a matar a Sasori.

**S**u alivio y pensamientos de venganza murieron en el momento en que sintió un pequeño cosquilleo subir por su pierna derecha. Un nuevo gritó se escucho en la casa, se aparto al escarabajo que subía por su pierna, pero de un segundo a otro algo chocó contra su cabeza, empezó a sacudirlo cuando vio cerca de su pie a dos cucarachas. Corrió por toda la casa sin dejar de gritar y de sacudirse el cabello, ya que de nuevo algo chocó contra el, ella le tenía fobia a los insectos y aún así el maldito de Sasori... gruño una vez que salió de la casa. Sasori podía ser tan cruel con las bromas como Chiyo.

**S**acudió su cabello asegurándose de que lo que sea que le hubiera chocado se fuera, y se dedico a maldecir en voz baja a Sasori.

.

**U**na vez que Sakura termino de contarles su historia la risa de Naruto se hizo presente. —Pobre de ti Sakura-Chan

**S**asuke observo como Sakura se sonrojaba y arrugaba un poco el entrecejo, él frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien por qué, observó como ella seguía con su uniforme pero no llevaba consigo su mochila, y una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro —Te has olvidado de tus cosas en esa casa. ¿No es así? —Preguntó y la reacción de ella se lo confirmo— Tonta.

**S**akura frunció mas el ceño, ni loca iba a volver a entrar en esa casa... pero tenía que recuperar sus libros y tenía que llamar a Sasori para que el mismo fuera a recoger la maldita marioneta y para que le entregara las llaves de su casa.

**N**aruto observaba divertido como Sakura cambiaba sus expresiones debido a sus pensamientos —Nee, Sakura-Chan yo iré por tus cosas—Sonrió y corrió hacía la casa de al lado, sin siquiera esperar a que la pelirrosa contestará algo.

**S**asuke suspiró al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina siendo seguido por Sakura quien parecía estar memorizando cada parte de su casa.

—Me alegro que ya no esté molesto ¿Cómo lo has logrado?—Preguntó sonriendo y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos dos.

—Si quieres saberlo tendrás que hacer mi tarea de toda la semana.—Mencionó divertido.

**E**lla frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Entonces olvídalo. —Si Sasuke pensaba que ella sería una boba que lo obedeciera estaba realmente equivocado.

—En verdad me haría muy feliz que lo hicieras—Sonrió— ¿No quieres hacer feliz a la persona que amas?

—Yo...—Sakura desvió la mirada del rostro de Sasuke, ¿Por qué era que le gustaba Sasuke?— No quiero hacerlo de esa forma.

**É**l frunció el ceño al igual que Sakura. —Hmp...Siéntate.

—¿Qué?, ¿Vas a cocinar para mí?—Preguntó con una sonrisa dando por olvidado la anterior actitud del Uchiha.

—Hmp...

**E**lla tomó asiento y observo como Sasuke sacaba algunos topers del refrigerador para luego calentar uno por uno en el microondas. Y es que Mikoto no era una madre desconsiderada, siempre procuraba dejar la suficiente comida para que su amado hijo comiera bien durante el tiempo que ella no estuviera, que calculando la comida que le había dejado, serían cerca de dos semanas, y debido a que Naruto tenía por costumbre invadir su casa y comer su comida como si nada, los alimentos le durarían poco más de cinco días.

—Deja de mirarme —Gruñó Sasuke en un susurró, ya que no le agradaba la sensación de que una chica lo mirara fijamente mientras él hacía otras cosas, cosa que siempre sucedía, pero al menos en su casa no.

**E**lla se asusto un poco por su repentino comentario. —L-lo siento...

—Hinata debe de odiarte.—Soltó él después de unos segundos, no que quisiera hacer sentir mal a Sakura, pero ¿De qué otra cosa podría hablar si no de eso?, después de todo siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber porque la Hyuga y ella eran tan amigas, si Naruto amaba a Sakura, y Hinata a Naruto, y por sus conocimientos en chicas -_los cuales eran escasos_-, ellas solían pelear y competir por el chico, llegando incluso a enemistarse, bastaba con observa a Karin, quien también era amiga de Sakura, si se trataba de quedar bien con él, ellas dos nunca parecían amigas... mayoritariamente por Karin, porque Sakura nunca había sido directa en decirle que él le gustaba.

**E**lla miró con enojo a Sasuke. —¿Y por qué debería odiarme? —Preguntó, a pesar de saber a qué se refería, ella misma a veces pensaba lo mismo, después de todo, suponía que escuchar al chico que te gusta declararsele a una de tus amigas, no debía de ser nada grato. Sasuke la miró y al notar su expresión triste supo que ella ya sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta.

**S**asuke suspiró, y después de unos segundos depositó los platos sobre la mesa —Come. —Ordenó para luego él mismo empezar a comer un poco, y es que él a diferencia de Naruto solo había comido un plato de Ramen, y muy a la fuerza, ya que comer tanto Ramen tan seguido sólo provoco que poco a poco lo fuera odiando, claro que no lo podía decir frente a Naruto, ya que si lo hacía, de seguro armaría un escándalo. ¿Cómo es que Naruto nunca se cansaba de comer esa... comida?

**S**akura arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, después de todo estaba comiendo con la persona que le gustaba pero... ¿Es qué Sasuke no podía ser más amable?, ¿Qué sentía con siempre ordenar a las personas que hacer?, abrió la boca para replicarle pero el gritó de Naruto fue ensordecedor.

—Dobe. —Menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona es su rostro, después de todo Naruto había gritado como una niña.

**D**espués de unos segundos, el rubio entró a la casa azotando la puerta, su expresión era de total miedo y es que los insectos decidieron a parecerse justo en el momento que se había agachado a recoger la mochila de Sakura_ -¡Parecían ser millones de insectos!-,_ su expresión cambio en unos segundos a una amplia sonrisa.

—Sakura-Chan aquí tienes—Dijo extendiendo su mochila a ella, actuando como si nada extraño o aterrador le hubiera sucedido en aquella casa.

**S**akura le devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no podía estar enamorada de Naruto en vez de Sasuke, aunque no podría soportar salir con alguien que le guste a una de sus amigas. Sujetó la mochila y estuvo a punto de agradecerle pero la voz de Sasuke se le adelanto. —Gritas como una niña.

**U**n tic apareció en la ceja de Sakura, acababan de salir de una pelea y a él se le ocurría hacer ese comentario, decidió agradecerle a Naruto, antes de que ellos dos iniciaran una pelea, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

—Cállate Teme.

—Sólo digo la verdad. ¿Le tienes miedo a unos insignificantes insectos?

**S**akura suspiró y se dedico a comer mientras los dos seguían peleando. Definitivamente la amistad de esos dos era parecida a la suya con Ino.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?, tú presencia me irrita.

**N**aruto ignoro el comentario de Sasuke y se sentó en la mesa para después mirar a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa —Nee~ Sakura-Chan ¿Me extrañaste?

—Naruto...—Sakura desvió la mirada de él hacía la comida.

—¡Teme!—Se quejó Naruto al recibir una "gentil" patada por parte de Sasuke quien lo miraba enojado. Y es que Sasuke había empezado a odiar el que intentaran acercarse y enamorar a alguien que ya lo amaba a él, otra de las razones por la cual dijo sin medir las malas consecuencias que Sakura era su novia, después de todo siempre había sido posesivo, además, ya le había dicho a Naruto que dejara de actuar como si Sakura fuese el amor de su vida, así que su agresión estaba justificada. **N**aruto miró con enojo a Sasuke. —Teme... — Y después el rubio murmuró algo que no fue comprendido por ninguno de los otros dos presentes en esa cocina, y como era su costumbre, su estado de animo cambio de un segundo a otro, y ahora se encontraba muy sonriente. —Nee~ Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué fue eso de Lee?

—¿Lo de Lee?

—"Ella me ama con toda la llama de su juventud"— Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

**N**aruto soltó una carcajada al recordar las palabras de Lee. —Él cejotas puede llegar a ser tan raro—rió—Pero...

—Sólo... una broma de mal gusto—Mintió Sakura y continúo comiendo, en un intento de que olvidarán esa vergonzosa escena que había armado Lee.

—Oigan, como mañana es sábado ¿Qué les parece si salimos a alguna parte?—Preguntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero a pesar de haber invitado también a Sasuke no quitó la mirada de Sakura. Sasuke suspiro, porque Naruto definitivamente nunca entendería las cosas a la primera, ¿Qué ten difícil era ver que Sakura únicamente lo quería como amigo?

**E**lla se puso nerviosa, a parte de la mirada del rubio ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hinata? y se enojaba con ella por salir con Naruto, aunque también iba a ir Sasuke... pero lo peor de que Hinata se enojará era que ella nunca reclamaba, siempre se guardaba todo lo que le molestaba.

**N**aruto miraba confundido pero con una pequeña sonrisa como Sakura discutía consigo misma acerca de que responder, sin duda eso era algo que le gustaba de Sakura, se veía tan linda cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y discutía consigo misma acerca de qué decir o hacer, era como si en su interior dos Sakuar se encontrarán discutiendo, sonrió.

—Hmp... Invita a una de tus amigas—Sakura frunció el ceño, acaso Sasuke no podía decir_ "¿Por qué no invitas a una de tus amigas?"_ o _"Si quieres, puedes invitar a una de tus amigas"_. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que dar órdenes?. Sasuke arqueó una ceja confundido de que Sakura lo viera con intenciones de matarlo, le estaba haciendo un favor a ella y a la rarita de Hinata y ¿así le agradecía?, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

— ¿Eh?, ¿A caso te gusta una de las amigas de Sakura?—Preguntó Naruto sorprendido de que Sasuke quisiera estar con más personas, porque después de todo, Sasuke era la persona más antisocial que conocía, y se sorprendió aún más de qué aparentara interés por estar en compañía de chicas, dibujó una enorme sonrisa ¡Su mejor amigo no era gay!. Se puso a pensar cuál de las amigas de Sakura había cautivado el corazón de su Teme amigo.

**S**asuke por su parte frunció el ceño ¿Cómo demonios le iba a gustar una de las amigas de Sakura? Todas eran unas raritas, Ino le odiaba y él la odiaba por odiarlo además de que era una chismosa y platicona de primera, Karin ella estaba loca y era igual de rara que Suigetsu, y Hinata esa chica era tan tímida que lo hacía enojar, ¿Por qué demonios era tan tímida? … y esas eran todas las amigas de Sakura que conocía… ¿tendría más amigas?. De seguro serían igual de raras e insoportables que las que él ya conocía.

**S**akura había apretado el tenedor en sus manos, ya que las palabras del rubio la hicieron preocuparse. ¿A Sasuke le gustaba una de sus amigas? Ella nunca había considerado esa posibilidad y es que Sasuke no parecía interesado en ninguna chica… Ino y Karin estaban descartadas, Sasuke ya las había rechazado múltiples veces así que… ¿A él le gustaba Hinata?, eso... eso podía ser posible, ¿Él no estaba preocupado por los sentimientos de Hinata?, ¿Por eso había sacado el tema de ella?

—Déjame adivinar…—Murmuró Naruto poniendo su cara de estar pensando, cara que raramente aparecía en el rostro del Uzumaki, y Sakura se puso más nerviosa una parte de ella no quería escuchar cual de sus amigas le gustaba a Sasuke y la otra se moría por saberlo.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja curioso de saber cuál sería la opción que daría Naruto.

—¿Es Hinata? —Preguntó no muy seguro, atento a cualquier señal de afirmación o negación que pudiera darle su amigo.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado, _Claro, le gustaba una chica con la que rara vez hablaba_. —Adivinaste—Dijo con sarcasmo que al parecer ninguno entendió.

**N**aruto sonrió. —¿Te has enamorado de la única chica que no ha mostrado tener interés en ti?

**C**omo era posible qué Naruto se creyera eso tan fácil, nunca había intercambiado más de 5 palabras por día con Hinata, ¿No se suponía que como su mejor amigo, debería conocerlo mejor?.

—Me muero de ganas por ver cómo te rechaza

—No creo que lo haga.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijo Sakura cabizbaja no quería seguir escuchando la conversación de ellos dos. —Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

**S**asuke sonrió de lado al comprender la reacción de Sakura ¿Ella también se había tragado la mentira?. —Me gusta Hinata, así que invítala—Dijo para después tomar un poco de agua viendo divertido como Sakura apretaba los puños.

**N**aruto ajeno a lo que las palabras de Sasuke provocaron en Sakura sonrió y es que Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés en alguna chica. — No estés tan seguro de eso Sasuke, apuesto a que ni siquiera te atreves a confesarte.

—Adiós —Dijo Sakura colgándose su mochila y sin levantar la mirada caminó hacia la salida siendo seguida por Naruto y Sasuke.

**¿A**sí era como se sentía Hinata?, ella sabía muy bien que Hinata nunca aceptaría andar con Sasuke, como lo había dicho Naruto, Hinata nunca mostró interés en Sasuke, pero aún así… el saber que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata hacía que le doliera mucho el corazón, ella notó como sus ojos se ponían llorosos así que decidió caminar un poco más rápido, porque no quería llorar enfrente de ellos.

—Nee~ Sakura-Chan no olvides invitar a Hinata me muero de ganas de ver como Sasuke es rechazado en su intento de enamorarla. — Naruto abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver a Sakura—Será muy divertido

**S**asuke torció la boca al ver como los ojos de Sakura se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. ¿¡Cómo demonios Naruto no se daba cuenta de eso!?, si bien le pareció divertido molestar a Sakura diciendo eso, nunca pensó que se lo tomará tan mal. Por eso prefería mantener la boca cerrada y desquitarse con el Dobe, Naruto no era tan sensible como los demás y aguantaba todos sus malos tratos, y él no era bueno, prediciendo lo que sus palabras ocasionaban en las demás personas.

**S**akura sonrió falsamente. —Yo se lo diré— La voz de ella se quebró y fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Sakura cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos y se giró hacía el frente dispuesta a salir corriendo por la puerta de esa casa no quería llorar enfrente de ellos. Pero no pudo contener más sus lágrimas al ver a Hinata a unos 10 pasos de la puerta completamente sonrojada, ¿Qué hacía Hinata en la casa de Sasuke?, ¿Cómo sabía ella donde vivía Sasuke?

—¿¡Sakura-Chan!? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado al ver como Sakura empezaba a llorar. Hinata alzó su mirada sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Naruto en la casa del Uchiha, ella había ido a suplicarle a Sasuke que no dijera nada y _–como Ino la obligó-_ a pedirle un poco de ayuda. Su sorpresa cambió a preocupación al ver como Sakura había comenzado a llorar.

—S-Sakura…

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios se ponía a llorar?, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, y esa era la razón de que se mantuviera lejos de ellas, después de todo ellas eran muy sentimentales y él... él era un asco en cuanto a medir las consecuencias de sus comentarios se trataba.

—Estoy ocupado Hyuga así que lárgate— Dijo con el tono más frío y molesto que pudo _-asustando un poco a Hinata_- para después tomar a Sakura de la mano y comenzar a alejarse de esas dos personas que lo miraban confundidos, Naruto porque le hablará así a la persona que supuestamente amaba y Hinata por no entender que había ocurrido.

.

**S**asuke llevo a Sakura –_Quién fallaba en sus intentos por dejar de llorar y de zafarse de su agarre_- a un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, el cual estaba completamente vacío, todos preferían ir a un lugar más interesante que ese pequeño intento de parque sin juegos ni nada interesante, por suerte Naruto ni Hinata los habían seguido, porque si ellos lo estuvieran ahí o cualquier persona lo estuviera viendo de seguro solo conseguiría hacer llorar más a Sakura.

**S**uspiró para después abrazarla, ella al principio opuso resistencia, estaba cansada de que le gustase alguien como Sasuke, sin embargo al final cedió ante su abrazo. —Deja de llorar, tonta—Él obviamente no era muy bueno para expresarse con cariño—No me gusta tu irritante amiga.

**L**as lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de Sakura, ¿Cómo podía creerle?, ¿Desde cuándo Hinata iba a casa de Sasuke?, Hinata era mucho más linda que ella por lo que no debería de sorprenderse de que a Sasuke le gustará ella, aún no lograba entender cómo es que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella en vez de Hinata... y tal vez ella, aún conservaba esa baja autoestima que la había caracterizado cuando era niña.

—Sólo lo dije para molestarte —Acarició el cabello de Sakura quien tenía su cara escondida en su pecho, forzándose a no emitir ningún ruido que la delatara de seguir llorando y fallando en el intento.

—Está bien si te gusta—Contestó Sakura, apartando un poco su cara del cuerpo de Sasuke pero sin atreverse a alzar la mirada al rostro de él—No tienes porque mentirme. N-no me molesta.—mintió.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en mentir? Era pésima para hacerlo así que no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Se separo un poco de ella y le alzó el rostro con su mano, y pudo ver como algunas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ya enrojecidos.

—¿Me amas? — Preguntó de nuevo Sasuke pero esta vez no la dejo contestar, él sabía muy bien cuál sería su respuesta, pero ella ya empezaba a preguntarse el porqué de hacerlo, y deseaba que fuera diferente, después de todo, Sasuke al parecer sólo le causaba daño.—Si lo haces es obvio que te moleste.

Sakura frunció el ceño, se separó del él y lo miró a los ojos —No lo hace, ella es…—bajo la mirada— muy linda así que es normal que…

—No me gusta —Repitió molesto.— Puede ser linda pero su personalidad... me irrita.

**S**akura sonrió aún triste sin mirar a Sasuke a la cara, y es que… ¿Qué cosa no lo irritaba? Él parecía estar siempre molesto con todas las personas que lo rodeaban y únicamente cuando estaba sólo se veía tranquilo y feliz.

—Hmp...me gustas—Escuchó decir a Sasuke, antes de que él pusiera sus labios sobre los suyos y comenzara a besarla, pero no duró mucho ya que él se separó antes si quiera de que ella comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.—Así que deja de llorar.

Sakura muy diferente a lo que Sasuke esperaba frunció el ceño molesta, ¿Qué pretendía al besarla? Un sonrojo invadió su rostro ¿Él había dicho "Me gustas"?".—Eres un idiota.

Él sonrió, al parecer el enojo de ella ahora era más grande que su tristeza.—Tú eres la idiota por amarme.

Ella no pudo decir nada más estaba de acuerdo con eso, y definitivamente tenía que cambiar sus sentimientos, no quería seguir sufriendo.

**S**asuke bufo molesto. —Lo siento.—Sakura lo miró como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma, y es que nunca lo había escuchado disculparse, ni siquiera lo hacía cuando llegaba tarde a alguna clase.—No suelo detenerme a pensar como se sentirán los demás antes de hablar.

**S**akura sonrió, eso era demasiado cierto, suspiró. —¿Por qué me has besado?

—Por qué me gustas—Contestó como si nada, Sakura se sonrojo—Pero no te hagas ilusiones no te quiero, ni te amo—Dijo Sasuke, confirmandole a Sakura que él siempre hablaba sin pensar en como se sentirían los demás —Bueno... no todavía—Sakura no dijo nada pero intento sonreír. —Y... ¿Quieres qué te acompañe a tu casa?—Preguntó, porque definitivamente no quería escuchar los griteríos de Naruto.

**E**lla simplemente asintió. Sasuke le volvió a tomar de la mano y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sakura, la mayor parte en silencio el cual era interrumpido por algunos comentarios que ella hacía, porque Sakura odiaba el silencio.

**Y** una vez que estuvieron cerca de su casa, Sasuke sonrió de repente. —Tienes una fiesta

**S**akura frunció el ceño comprobando lo que había dicho Sasuke, genial, hacían una fiesta en su casa y ella no estaba invitada, definitivamente iba a matar a Sasori, aunque sus padres también tenían la culpa Sasori solo era 3 años mayor que ella, ¿Qué tan responsable podía ser alguien de 19?

**E**n su casa no había tanta gente a lo mejor solo sería su grupito de amigos, ¿Pero porqué precisamente tenían que reunirse en su casa,si Sasori vivía sólo en un departamento? **S**akura gruño. Iba a hacer a Sasori sufrir, no iba a ponerse en contacto con él, que el se preocupara y se asustará por el paradero de ella. Alguien salió de su casa y ella se oculto detrás de Sasuke, para su alivió, se trataba del raro de Tobi.

—Creo que llamas más la atención si de repente te ocultas detrás de alguien—Sasuke rió, al ver los extraños movimientos que el sujeto de la mascara hacía.—A parte de que tu mini-grito no ha pasado desapercibido por el rarito de la mascara. —Y como ya lo había pensado, los amigos de Sakura, eran todos unos raros.

**E**lla asomó su cabeza y pudo ver como Tobi miraba en su dirección, hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, ella supuso que él sonrió, pero no podía saberlo ya que esa mascara ocultaba toda su cara, y él corrió dentro de la casa gritando divertido para después llamar a Deidara.

—Creo que no ha entendido la señal—Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, se giró para ver a Sakura, pero ella ya se encontraba corriendo calle abajo,alcanzó a escuchar como alguien gritaba_ "Sakura esta escondida, senpai"_ y después un _"Callate idiota"_, él suspiró, y después corrió detrás de ella.

.  
>.<p>

_Continuara _

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado :)<em>

_Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos :3_

_P.d.:_

_Oyuky Uchiha, he dicho que los reviews son gratis ewé_

_Cris: Suponiendo que eres la misma que comento ~What´s your favorite color?~ ¿Te gustaría que los escribiera -al Team 7- de grandes, o que en el mismo fic escribiera como ellos van creciendo? _

_. . . ._

**__No lo olviden, los Reviews son gratis, así que regalenme uno :D__**


	5. El plan de Naruto

**G**racias por los reviews, y perdonen la tardanza x), me daba flojerita editar xD

...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**.**

**El plan de Naruto**  
><strong>.<strong>

**H**inata trató de tranquilizarse, él hablar con Sasuke no podría ser tan difícil además Kiba y Shino estaban con ella por lo cual no tenía nada que temer ¿verdad?, tomó aire buscando un poco de valor para no arrepentirse, después de todo necesitaba saber si Naruto ya lo sabía o no... ¿Pero por qué de todas las personas, por qué tuvo que ser Sasuke el que la había escuchado?, ella no entendía... ¿Por qué a las chicas les gustaba tanto Sasuke? A ella le parecía demasiado intimidante y demasiado serio, admitía que era bien parecido pero... su personalidad...

**k**iba sonrió al notar como su amiga se ponía cada vez más nerviosa —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hina—Le dio un pequeño empujón ya que ella se había quedado completamente congelada en frente de la casa de los uchiha.

**H**inata le sonrió a su peli-castaño amigo, tomó aire, decidiendo poner toda su atención en lo bonito que era el suelo de la entrada de la casa para evitar ponerse más nerviosa _-cosa que no estaba funcionando muy bien-._

—¿¡Sakura-Chan!?— La voz de Naruto hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, pánico por no saber si él ya sabía de sus sentimientos y felicidad por poder verlo, pero cuando vio el rostro de Sakura llorando una terrible angustia remplazo sus nervios ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

—S-Sakura…—Hinata quiso caminar hasta ella y abrazarla pero la voz fría y cortante de Sasuke, hizo que se asustara tanto que no pudo dar otro paso más, realmente no entendía que le veían las chicas a Sasuke, ni tampoco entendía como alguien tan alegre y buena persona podía ser tan amigo de alguién tan serio e intimidante.

—Estoy ocupado Hyuga así que lárgate—Ordenó él para después tomar a Sakura de la mano y comenzar a alejarse de ellos, llevándose a su pelirrosada amiga lejos de su campo de visión, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?. Ninguno de los presentes había dicho algo hasta que el gritó de Naruto los espabiló.

— ¡Agg… Soy un verdadero idiota! —Gritó el de ojos azules para después comenzar a jalar y revolver su cabello, en señal de desesperación y frustración.—Sa-Sakura-Chan debe de odiarme—Susurró para sí mismo, y es que... ¿Cómo no había notado que cada palabra que salía de su boca lastimaba a Sakura?, frunció el ceño, realmente estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata trató de tranquilizarse, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido a Sakura, ya que no lograba comprender que era lo que hacía su amiga con ellos dos, o qué es lo que la había hecho llorar, pero olvidando el hecho de que su amiga estuviera llorando estaba un poco feliz, no porque le alegrará el sufrimiento de ella, si no porque pudo ver claramente la preocupación que tenía Sasuke por Sakura, al parecer el Uchiha no eran tan insensible como parecía.— ¿Por qué Sakura e-estaba llorando?

Naruto dejó de atormentarse mentalmente cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata, cayendo en el hecho de que no se encontraba solo y que tres pares de ojos lo estaban viendo… bueno dos pares, Shino estaba más ocupado en ver la casa de al lado que en prestarle atención… es que… ¿Acaso ese chico podía sentir la presencia de los insectos dentro de esa casa?

Suspiró para después mirar a Hinata a los ojos. —Simplemente he sido un insensible al igual que el Teme…

Hinata se sorprendió, ¿Naruto siendo igual que Sasuke?, ella lo miro claramente confundida

—Creo… que me rindo —Dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que sonreía pero no como solía hacerlo, esa sonrisa no reflejaba para nada felicidad, pero el Uzumaki si estaba un poco contento, no por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, si no porque Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que ella se ponía triste, y él ni siquiera había notado algo — A partir de hoy voy a apoyar a Sakura-Chan con el Teme.—Susurró Naruto sólo para si mismo.

— ¿eh?...—Preguntó Hinata no muy segura de si había escuchado bien.

**N**aruto sonrió, volviendo a su personalidad normal.—Nee~ Hinata procura no estar cerca de Sasuke.—Hinata lo miró confundida y él se detuvo a pensar mejor sobre lo que había pasado, ¿Sasuke realmente estaba enamorado de Hinata?. Ella asintió nerviosa, aún sin entender el por qué del que no se debería de acercar, pero no era como si le fuera a costar mucho el hacerlo, ya que apenas y mantenía contacto con Sasuke.

**R**ecordó cual era el motivo de que estuviera ahí, tomo aire armándose de valor, tenía que saber si Naruto ya sabía de sus sentimientos o no —Naruto-Kun—Susurró ella capturando la atención del nombrado—Él... ¿Te dijo lo que me escuchó decir?—Preguntó procurando no dar información de más, porque no podía arriesgarse a delatarse ella sola, y al parecer Naruto no sabía nada, ya que actuaba como normalmente lo hacía.

**N**aruto arqueó una ceja, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que Sasuke hubiera dicho de Hinata... pero no habían hablado de ella hasta que el menciono su nombre hace unos cuantos minutos —Decirme ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido y es que al parecer a Hinata le preocupaba mucho cual fuera su repuesta.

Hinata suspiro aliviada y él la observo con curiosidad, ¿Qué fue lo que pudo haber escuchado Sasuke?, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó a sus oídos el sonido de asco que había hecho Kiba, giró su mirada a la casa de al lado, donde Shino estaba entrando como si de su casa se tratase, ¿Con qué clase de personas se estaba juntando Hinata? No es que no fueran sus amigos, Kiba y Shino eran buenas personas... ¿Pero desde cuando se metían a casas ajenas?

.

**S**asuke se detuvo después de correr 10 pasos y frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios estaba corriendo detrás de Sakura?.—Tsk...—Sakura ni siquiera se había detenido cuando él dejo de correr, volvió su mirada hacía atrás, ella estaba huyendo de nada, no había nadie en la calle más que ellos dos... y esa viejita que le estaba sonriendo, _¿¡Y por qué le estaba sonriendo!?_

**A**partó su vista de la anciana y buscó con la mirada a Sakura, y no tardo mucho en encontrarla ella se había caído y estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una cara que claramente reflejaba que estaba reprimiendo el dolor que sentía, y tal vez la viejita se burlaba de Sakura y no le estaba sonriendo a él.

**S**onrió de lado y una vez cerca de Sakura pudo apreciar como tenía los ojos llorosos. —Torpe.—Dijo sin pensarlo, esperó que Sakura se sintiera apenada, pero en vez de eso ella se había enojado.

**A**rrugó el entrecejo y se puso de pie ignorando el pequeño ardor que sentía en sus manos, decidida a no llorar de nuevo en ese día.— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? — Sasuke frunció el ceño, él... no la estaba siguiendo.

—Hmp.

**S**akura sonrió al ver como él apartaba la vista de ella con disgusto. Siguió caminando siendo seguida por él, quien se mantenía unos cuantos pasos atrás. —Me estas siguiendo —Informó Sakura deteniéndose y girándose a ver a Sasuke.

**É**l arqueó una ceja. —Sólo estoy …— La había seguido sin pensarlo... él solo... estaba esperando a que ella se dignará a darle los apuntes, solo era eso.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó Sakura después de entender que Sasuke no diría una palabra más.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.—Sakura...— Ella se sonrojo, le gustaba escuchar a Sasuke decir su nombre...—Solo estoy esperando a que me des los apuntes de clase.

**E**lla no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste,y es que esa era la única razón por la que Sasuke estaba con ella ¿verdad?, bajo la mirada del rostro de él, dispuesta a buscar las copias de los apuntes que había sacado para Naruto y Sasuke.

—Hmp—Sasuke tomó una de las manos de Sakura provocando que ella se asustara, bufo molesto consigo y con Sakura, ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa expresión tan triste?

Ella sonrió nerviosa e intento apartar la mano del agarre de Sasuke.—Lo siento—Dijo Sakura sin saber muy bien el por qué de que se disculpara, pero... Hinata tenía razón, a veces Sasuke daba miedo.

—Molesta—Susurró Sasuke, cosa que solo provocó que Sakura se enojara, definitivamente tenía que dejar de estar enamorada de alguien tan... irritante como lo era Sasuke. —Te acompaño—Dijo volviendo a tomar la mano de ella y apartando la mirada de Sakura , y pudo jurar que escuchó la leve risa de la viejita que los observaba desde no muy lejos, definitivamente las viejitas eran unas chismosas.

**S**akura sonrió al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, definitivamente el Uchiha era una persona demasiado complicada de entender, Sasuke solo suspira y se dejo guiar por ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, ya que obviamente no estaban dirigiéndose de regreso a su casa _-donde al parecer la fiesta aún seguía-._

—A la casa de Ino—Sakura sonrió.—Necesito cambiarme de ropa y acabar la tarea.

**S**asuke bufó molesto al saber que tenía que acercarse a la casa de la fastidiosa Yamanaka, ella rió por su reacción, sabía muy bien que Ino y Sasuke habían empezado a llevarse mal desde el año pasado, por qué Sasuke cometió el grave error de rechazar a Ino enfrente de muchos _-demasiados para el gusto de su rubia amiga-_ alumnos de la escuela, y el que algunas chicas se rieran de Ino no ayudo en nada.

—¿Tienes tu ropa en su casa?—Preguntó Sasuke en un intento de entablar una platica, ya que llevaban 10 minutos en silencio, y aunque a él no le molestará en lo absoluto, a Sakura parecía ponerle demasiado nerviosa que él no le hablara.

—Suelo quedarme mucho en su casa.

**S**asuke sonrió. —Deberías tener cuidado— Sakura lo miró confundida, y Sasuke lo dijo, porque si la Yamanaka se divertía llamándolo gay, entonces el también podría hacer lo mismo.—Ella es lesbiana.— Ella lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Cómo su mejor amiga podía ser lesbiana sin que ella lo supiera?— Se le declaro a Hinata, y luego la obligo a que ella le dijera que la amaba.

**Y** ahí comprendiendo a lo que se refería —Eso… era una práctica para Hinata— Al decir esas palabras un destello apareció en la mente de Sakura, ¿Era por eso que Hinata había ido a la casa de Sasuke?, después de todo su pelinegra amiga había estado demasiado nerviosa por el hecho de que Sasuke le revelará su secreto a Naruto.

**S**asuke sonrió al ver que Sakura pareció comprender el porqué de que Hinata estuviera en su casa, cosa que para él no había sido difícil entenderlo, ya que conociendo a la Yamanaka, y la inseguridad de la ojiperla, resultaba algo evidente, cual sería su reacción. ¿Tan chismoso lo creía la Hyuga?

—Aunque lo dudó... ¿Se lo dijiste a Naruto?—Preguntó un poco preocupada de que los sentimientos de Hinata hayan sido descubiertos.

**É**l simplemente negó con la cabeza, porque como todo Uchiha, Sasuke odiaba decir las cosas si con tan solo un gesto se lograban entender.

**E**lla se detuvo. —Naruto... no le he dado los apuntes a él—Dijo un poco preocupada, ella no podía estar enojada con él, sabía muy bien que era tan despistado y que había dicho las cosas sin darse cuenta de lo mal que la hacían sentir, ya que estaba demasiado alegre con la noticia de que a Sasuke le gustaba alguien.

—Dudó que el Dobe haya pensado en pasar los apuntes.—Respondió Sasuke, porque Naruto, simplemente no era un alumno responsable.

**S**akura estuvo de acuerdo con eso, suspiro, Naruto definitivamente necesitaba aplicarse más a los estudios, le entregó a Sasuke las copias que había sacado de sus apuntes. —Tienes razón… No trabajamos mucho, ya que los maestros estuvieron en junta.—Comentó Sakura con un poco de resentimiento, y es que ella era tan estudiosa. —Adiós—Sasuke la miró confundido. —Dudó que quieras estar cerca de Ino, o que ella te quiera cerca.

.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño al ver como Shino salía de la casa de a lado con una caja en sus brazos ¿Desde cuando Shino robaba a ancianas? — ¡Shino! Hasta alguien como yo sabe que robarle a una viejita está mal.

**S**hino arqueó una ceja, y al comprender a lo que se refería Naruto se acercó a él dispuesto a enseñarle que lo que llevaba en la caja —No estoy robando, había muchos insectos dentro de esta casa, así que los estoy sacando.

**N**aruto se tranquilizó un poco, probablemente si la viejita se encontraba con tantos insectos en su casa se moriría de un susto, cosa que de seguro a Sasuke no le molestaría en lo más mínimo y es que de lo poco que hablaba Sasuke, unas cuantas veces llego a mencionar lo irritante que le parecía su vecina. Kiba se posiciono cerca de Hinata a sabiendas de que Shino no acercaría insectos cerca de una chica, no es que él les tuviera miedo a los insectos, pero… eran demasiados insectos juntos y ... daban asco.

—Bueno creo que tengo que irme, Adiós—Se despidió Naruto para después comenzar a alejarse, a él no le molestaría pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, pero el hecho de que Shino tuvieran tantos insectos cerca hacía que una vocesita -_que casi nunca escuchaba_- le gritará que se alejara antes de que algún insecto se escapará de la caja y decidiera atacarlo.

.

**H**inata suspiró cuando Naruto les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Había tenido un gran avance al no desmayarse después de pasar tanto tiempo con él pero… no había platicado mucho, se regaño mentalmente por eso, cosa que Kiba notó.

—Ánimo Hinata, estoy seguro de que…

—¡Oigan!, bueno ustedes no… —Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas— ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

**E**l rostro de Hinata comenzó a adquirir diferentes tonos de rojo, Naruto estaba muy cerca de ella. — ¿E-en qué puedo ayudarte, Na-naruto-kun?

**N**aruto se separó lentamente de Hinata, porque el ya sabía que cada vez que su rostro se sonrojaba ella probablemente se desmayaría, cosa que él aún no comprendía el por qué… pero al parecer era él único que seguía preocupándose por eso, ya que los demás ya lo veían como algo normal o incluso actuaban como si él tuviera la culpa.—¿Podrías pedirle a Sakura que salga contigo, mañana?

**H**inata logró control los nervios que sentía al estar Naruto sujetando sus manos —¿Salir?...Pero…

**N**aruto sonrió e interrumpió a Hinata—Quiero que Sakura vaya para que…

**K**iba frunció el ceño—No habías dicho que te rendías con ella.

**N**aruto se sorprendió de que Kiba lo hubiera escuchado, ya que ni Hinata había entendido lo que él susurro, pero no pudo comprender el porqué de que estuviera enojando con él.—¿eh? Yo solo quiero que se encuentre con Sasuke.—Naruto bufó al pensar en la personalidad de Sasuke, ¿Cómo podía haber tantas chicas enamoradas de él a pesar de su forma de ser?— Estoy seguro que él Teme nunca le pedirá una cita y si no lo hace nunca se dará cuenta de lo linda que es Sakura

**H**inata sonrió al saber que ayudaría a su amiga con Sasuke.—Entonces te ayudaré con eso N-Naruto-Kun

—¡Gracias Hinata-Chan!

—El que tengan una cita no te asegura que Sasuke se empiece a enamorar de Sakura—Dijo Shino arruinando el estado de animo de Naruto y acercándose con su caja de insectos.

**T**odos retrocedieron un paso.

**N**aruto torció la boca.—Estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta.

**H**inata sonrió, Naruto era tan buena persona.

. .

**I**no frunció el ceño al abrir la puerta de su casa—Hueles a Uchiha.

**S**akura giró los ojos, era imposible que Ino supiera que había estado con Sasuke, sólo estaba adivinando _–o eso quería creer-_ aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba fácilmente con Ino. — ¿Y a que huele un Uchiha?—Preguntó Sakura en un intento de desviar la atención de Ino, cosa que funciono, su amiga jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad para ofender a Sasuke.

—A ególatra, testarudo, orgulloso y en el caso de Sasuke a gay. —Sakura dejo escapar una risa, e Ino sonrió, al parecer su amiga estaba de tan buen humor como para no afectarle el hecho de que acababa de insultar al "_amor de su vida_". —¿Y a qué se debe la visita de la señorita Frente?

—Cerda…—Sakura frunció el ceño e Ino supo que había terminado con el buen humor de Sakura, ella odiaba que le llamaran "_Frente_".

. . .

**S**asuke frunció el ceño y cerró su libreta para después aventarla al bulto de libretas que estaba en su mesa, definitivamente odiaba hacer cosas de la escuela cuando ya estaba en casa… y es que cada cosa que pasaba lo distraía de sus deberes -_cualquier cosa era más interesante que los deberes-_ y por lo tanto terminaba poniéndole más tiempo de lo necesario, y el echo de que hubiera empezado a trabajar a las nueve no ayudaba mucho.

**T**odo era culpa de Naruto, de alguna extraña forma Sasuke sabía que todo era era culpa de el Dobe… así, si Naruto no se hubiera enojado con él, él no hubiera estado enojado como para estar en la escuela y por lo tanto no estaría pasando los apuntes…aunque él fuera el causante del enojo de Naruto... el Dobe tenía la culpa por enojarse.

**S**e puso de pie y después de tomar un vaso de agua y de asegurarse de que toda su casa estuviera bien cerrada, aunque últimamente los acosos de sus _"Fangirls_" habían descendido no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, y justo cuando entro en su cuarto su celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignoró completamente ya que lo único que él deseaba era dormir, se quitó su ropa para después ponerse el viejo pans que usaba como pijama y se acostó en su cama y para su mala suerte su celular aún seguía sonando, frunció el ceño y contestó.

—Teme~—Habló Naruto desde el otro lado del teléfono con una energía demasiado característica de él, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía a las once de la noche?.

—¿Tienes idea de que hora es? —Preguntó molesto para después colgar, no estaba de humor para hablar con Naruto... bueno no es que no estuviera de humor, simplemente quería dormir.

_Su teléfono volvió a sonar._

—No quiero comer Ramen—Dijo para después volver a colgar.

_Volvió a sonar._  
><strong>S<strong>i Sasuke estuviera completamente despierto hubiera apagado su celular o quitado el sonido.

— ¡Quieres dejarme hablar! — Sasuke no respondió nada. Naruto se aclaro la garganta. —Teme~ quiero verte mañana.

**S**asuke cerró los ojos pero no colgó el teléfono. —Yo no.

—Pues…—Naruto se quedó callado durante unos segundos— No creo que a Fugaku le haga gracia que sus hijo se salté clases mientras él pasa todo el día trabajando para pagar tu educación.

**S**asuke gruñó, él solo quería dormir. — ¿Dónde? —Preguntó, si bien podía decirle a Naruto que su amenaza no funcionaba porque él podía delatarlo con Kushina decidió concederle la "_victoria_" a su rubio amigo, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y necesitaba darle los apuntes a Naruto, si no estaba seguro de que reprobaría materias_ -de nuevo-._

**E**scuchó un intentó de risa maligna de parte de Naruto, pero decidió pasarla por alto, lo más probable es que estuviera disfrutando de su supuesta victoria en contra de él. _Tan infantil_. —A las cuatro, en la fuente del centro comercial.

— ¿Centro comercial? —Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, había varías cosas en ese lugar, lo único bueno que ellos podrían hacer ahí sería ir al cine, comer, e ir a los 2 locales de vídeo juegos.

**F**runció el ceño y Naruto rogó al Dios del Ramen que Sasuke aceptara, y es que no era secreto para nadie que el Teme odiaba los lugares donde había gente, e ir al centro comercial, en sábado, a las cuatro, implicaba encontrarse con mucha gente _–demasiada para el gusto de Sasuke-_.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó Naruto sin dejar de rogarle en su mente al Dios del Ramen.

—Esta bien…—Contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, después de todo debía de portarse menos cruel con él. Naruto sonrió al ver que convenció a Sasuke -_quién no oponía tanta resistencia cuando lo único que quería era dormir-._

**T**omó aire para poder soltar demasiadas palabras de agradecimiento, que después se convertirían en un detallado reporte sobre lo que había hecho durante el día, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera soltar un sonido Sasuke ya había colgado.

. .

**S**akura se estiró todo lo que pudo en el pequeño espacio que tenía, sin contar que el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de Ino no le permitía moverse mucho, se liberó como pudo,y con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga salió de la cama, buscó su mochila para tomar su celular en busca de alguna señal de preocupación y sufrimiento de parte de Sasori. Pero para su enojo, su celular no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, frunció el ceño pensando que debió de haberle pasado por encima a la marioneta antes de huir de los insectos, tenía un mensaje pero era de parte de Hinata, quien le había pedido salir pero sin Ino, ¿Estarían ellas dos peleadas?. Suspiró y confirmo la salida con Hinata.

— ¿Por qué te despiertas tan temprano? —Se quejó Ino sin siquiera mirar a Sakura, se revolvió en su cama en busca de caer dormida de nuevo, pero era inútil —Ahora recuerdo el por qué de que dejara de invitarte a dormir, eres realmente molesta, Frente.

**S**akura sonrió, pero inmediatamente después frunció el ceño. — ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera se preocupe por donde pase la noche? — Se quejó Sakura sentándose en un espacio libre de la cama.

—Creo que es obvio que pasarías la noche en casa de una de tus amigas —Contestó Ino tratando de arreglar un poco su desordenado cabello.

**S**akura torció la boca e Ino sonrió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha, para así lograr deshacerse del poco sueño que todavía le quedaba, después de todo tenía que arreglarse para ir a una cita con Sai... bueno primero tenía que avisarle a Sai que tendrían una cita.

. . .

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al no ver la cabellera rubia de Naruto por ninguna parte, él había llegado quince minutos después de las cuatro con la finalidad de no estar esperando a Naruto y de igual forma tendría que esperarlo.

**S**e dejó caer en una banca cercana a la pequeña fuente donde había quedado con Naruto, cerró los ojos y se acomodo los audífonos para cambiar el molesto ruido de las personas por el de su música, de vez en cuando abría los ojos para buscar a su amigo pero lo único con lo que se encontraba era con chicas que de vez en cuando se le quedaban viendo, frunció el ceño definitivamente iba a matar a Naruto, y que se fuera olvidando de que le pasara los apuntes, que reprobara.

**S**acó su celular de su bolsillo para saber la hora, topándose con que ya habían pasado veinte minutos, evito fruncir el ceño pero en cambio le dedico una maldición a Naruto, para eso le había insistido tanto en la noche, todo para dejarlo plantado… tal vez a eso se debía su risa maléfica, vaya venganza había planeado, dejarlo plantado. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero un pequeño punto de color rosa que percibió cerca de él le hizo girar la mirada, encontrándose con Sakura, quien estaba tecleando algo en su celular, demasiado abstraída del mundo real como para notar su presencia, ¿Y desde cuando estaba ella ahí?

**D**io un paso hacía ella, pero después cambio de dirección dispuesto a comprarse algo que beber, después de todo él no estaba obligado a hablarle. Varias chicas se le quedaban viendo pero prefirió ignorarlas, si seguía arrugando tanto el entrecejo se arrugaría pronto, y conociendo a su madre de seguro trataría de ponerle tratamientos en la cara.

**C**ompró una botella de agua,y al ver a un chico rubio se acordó de Naruto y deseó que el Dobe tuviera un terrible dolor de estomago o que se volviera alérgico al Ramen, algo que lo hiciera sufrir, con algo tenía que pagar el hecho de hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo para nada.

**P**asó por el mismo lugar para poder salir del centro comercial, y se sorprendió de ver a Sakura en el mismo lugar pero con la diferencia de ahora en vez de teclear parecía estar haciendo una llamada, la vio torcer la boca para después separar su teléfono del oído. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que a ella también se encontraba en la misma situación que él... ¿Quién la había dejado plantada?

Antes de que pudiera despegar la mirada de la figura de Sakura, ella se giró a verlo, porque, bueno, él no había apartado la mirada de ella por al menos dos minutos, y las personas suelen sentir cuando las miras fijamente ¿No?. Espero a que ella se le acercará y le empezara a platicar acerca de algo o que por lo menos le sonriese, pero ella aparto la mirada de él para volverla a poner sobre su celular. ¿De quién esperaba una llamada? , ¿Quién era tan importante para ella para que ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia?

. . .

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó Sakura sorprendida al notar como él se había sentado de manera brusca cerca de ella, al parecer estaba enojado _-como siempre-._

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Preguntó él sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

—Si… ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Sakura sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No…—Contestó para después de tomar de su agua, y es que ya no estaba esperando a Naruto, después de una hora era más que obvio que no tenía planeado aparecerse.

**S**akura simplemente sonrió y miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular, era muy extraño que Hinata la hubiera dejado plantada, no respondía sus llamadas pero si sus mensajes… le había dicho que ya no tardaba pero de eso ya hacía 20 minutos.

— Y… ¿Dejaron tu casa muy sucia? —Preguntó Sasuke después de que hubieran pasado 5 minutos en silencio.

**S**akura sonrió por el hecho de que Sasuke intentará mantener una plática con ella. —No lo sé —Respondió provocando que Sasuke se girará a verla confundido— Me quedé a dormir en casa de Ino.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado — ¿Y te hizo decirle que la amabas?—**E**lla rió. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?—Preguntó después de que pasaran dos minutos en silencio.

Se sonrojo. —U-una hora

**S**asuke la miró, ellade nuevo estaba consultando la hora en su celular—Creo que es obvio que te dejaron plantada.

—Yo... tal vez está retrasada... muy retrasada.

—Hmp...—Sasuke miró al rededor.

—Sasuke-kun...—Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada.—S-si no tienes nada más que hacer... quisieras—Tomó aire, ya no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad—¿T-tener una cita conmigo?—Preguntó cerrando los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Sasuke, tal vez estaba abusando demasiado de su buena suerte, lo más probable sería que él la rechazara.

**S**asuke sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que ella estaba.—Esta bien—Contestó él después de unos segundos, que para Sakura parecieron horas.

—¿De verdad?

—Hmp...—Sasuke iba abrir la boca para decir que solo lo hacía como agradecimiento a que ella le hubiera pasado las notas, pero al ver como Sakura se ponía de pie con una enorme sonrisa y estiraba su mano hacía él, prefirió cerrar la boca y simplemente tomar su mano.

**Y** al hacer eso varias de las chicas que lo habían estado mirando todo ese tiempo, intentaron asesinar a Sakura con la mirada, porque después de todo, había sido él, quien se acerco a ella, ¿Y qué de bueno tenía esa chica pelirrosada?.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó Sakura ignorando completamente las miradas de las demás chicas mientras recorrían el centro comercial agarrados de la mano.

Y ¿Desde cuando él dejaba que una chica _-o alguien-_ le tomara de la mano?, tal vez, solo quería saber que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Naruto de Sakura...

—Si...—Contestó al notar como Sakura lo miraba fijamente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dejen comentario :D, son gratis :)<p>

.

.


	6. Hmp

**Hola~**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

**Hmp...**  
><strong>.<strong>

**E**lla se sentía demasiado feliz por haber logrado tener una cita con Sasuke, aunque se sentía un poco mal, no podía aceptar que Hinata la hubiera dejado plantada ¿Y si llegaba y no la encontraba? ¿¡Y si le había pasado algo!?, se preguntó e inconscientemente apretó más el agarre de manos con Sasuke, quién le lanzó su típico monosílabo como respuesta.

**R**ió nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedicó Sasuke, giró su rostro y frunció el ceño, tenía que poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo, si Hinata llegaba y no la encontraba lo más obvio sería que le llamará al celular ¿verdad? tenía que estar atenta a su celular porque también podía recibir una llamada de Sasori, después de todo no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con Ino. Se golpeó mentalmente, ella bien pudo ir al apartamento de Sasori a pedirle las llaves de su casa y ... no, Sasori tenía que arrepentirse por haber hecho una fiesta en su casa sin su permiso, y por haberla hecho tocar una marioneta llena de insectos.

**S**onrió con malicia, intentaría evitar a toda costa a Sasori, sus padres tarde o temprano tendrían que llamar para hablar con ella y al no encontrarla llamarían a Sasori quien se llevaría un buen regañó.

—Sakura...—La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas del pequeño local de café. Sakura entrecerró los ojos molesta consigo misma, tenía que dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos, Sasuke la veía con su típica sonrisa de lado y sintió como comenzaba a ruborizarse.

—Lo siento—Susurró apenada bajando la vista hacía el menú que tenía enfrente. Suspiró. Bien, ahora si tenía que poner atención a su cita, después de todo era casi imposible que volviera a tener una cita con él.

**C**omenzó a leer el menú, cosa que no necesitaba, siempre que iba ahí pedía lo mismo, un delicioso Frappé de chocolate y alguna rebanada de pastel, apenas despegó la mirada del menú una camarera pelirroja y de ojos azules de no más de veinte años apareció para tomar la orden de ambos para después retirarse no sin antes a verle dedicado una coqueta sonrisa a Sasuke quien la ignoró por completo pero eso no evito que los nervios aparecieron en Sakura, ella sabía que no era ni la mitad de bonita de lo que era la camarera, torció la boca, solamente era una chica cerebrito con mucho suerte.

—¿Celosa?—Preguntó Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de lado. Sakura no volteó a mirarlo, Sasuke bufó, y ella se regaño, genial, había hecho enfadar a Sasuke.

—Lo siento.—Murmuró ella en voz baja. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que ella era rara –_al igual sus amigas_- pero aún así no le molestaba estar con ella.

**C**omieron en completo silencio, cosa que solo lograba poner más nerviosa a Sakura, Sasuke... Sasuke solo se dedicaba a tomar su café y de vez en cuando miraba divertido a ella, quien pasaba de estar nerviosa a estar enojada consigo misma y después ponía una sonrisa al probar un poco de ese empalagoso pastel de fresas que había pedido.

**S**akura levantó la vista una vez que termino su Frappé encontrando con que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, ¿De qué podía hablar con Sasuke?... ¿Del clima?, Sakura rodó los ojos ante su idea, hablar del clima solo indicaba que no sabía de que más hablar. Segundos después la joven camarera les dejó la cuenta y se volvió a retirar no sin antes mandarle un beso a Sasuke, él no mostró ninguna reacción ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso en cambio, Sakura estaba molesta ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser tan descarada? ¿Qué a caso no había notado que ella estaba ahí?

**S**asuke sonrió de lado, Sakura definitivamente estaba celosa, pago la cuenta y tomó a la pelirrosa –_quien mantenía una pelea de miradas con la camarera-_ de la mano poniéndola de pie y caminaron hasta la salida del local, él podía jurar que en cualquier momento Sakura le enseñaría la lengua a la mesera.

—Tranquila…— Sakura se sonrojo al sentir como Sasuke se había detenido justo después de salir del local para después acercarse a ella y comenzar a besarla, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y el sonido del gruñido de la mesera la hizo reaccionar, ella torpemente respondió al beso de Sasuke -_ya que, ella nunca había besado_- y sintió como el sonreía contra sus labios para después separarse y continuar caminando.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, tenía que dejar de besar a Sakura, o lo más probable era que empezara a imaginarse cosas que no eran, después de todo ella no dejaba de ser una de sus tan fastidiosas _"Fangirls"._.. es más ni si quiera debería de estar en una ...

—Sa-Sasuke-kun—Tartamudeo Sakura obteniendo la atención de Sasuke, él no se giró a verla esperando a que continuara hablando pero los segundos pasaron y ella seguía callada, se giró a verla y ella desvió la mirada—N-nada.— Dijo nerviosa.

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja. —Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer?—Preguntó él al ver que no se dirigían a ninguna parte en especifico.

— ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?—Preguntó Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke rodó los ojos, por algo le había preguntado a ella ¿No?, Sakura comprendió que había hecho enojar a Sasuke -_de nuevo_-, bufó por lo bajo, ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien tan gruñón?

. .

—Ya son las nueve— Habló Sasuke después de ver la pantalla de su celular, Sakura dejo de ver a los pequeños Hamsters para acercarse a Sasuke, quien al parecer odiaba a los animales ya que desde que habían entrado a la tienda de mascotas, se había puesto más serio y había soltado la mano de Sakura. Ella poca importancia le había dado ya que le encantaban los animales y al no estar sujeta a Sasuke pudo explorar la tienda a su gusto.

**S**akura sonrió y se acerco a Sasuke quién aún tenía su celular en la mano, y los nervios volvieron a ella, si le pedía su número ¿se lo daría?. Torció la boca, por supuesto que no se lo daría, ya había sido demasiada suerte con que él hubiera aceptado la cita con ella y hasta la había besado, pero…después de eso Sasuke había empezado a comportarse más frío con ella.

**S**asuke sostuvo de nuevo la mano de Sakura y comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda. —Vámonos.

. .

— ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? — Preguntó él una vez que estuvieron enfrente de la casa de la rubia menos favorita para él.

—Por nada en especial— Contestó Sakura apenas audible— Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp— Fue lo único que dijo él antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a su casa.

...

**S**asuke cerró los ojos tratando de buscar un poco más de paciencia para dejar marcado su puño en la cara de Naruto quien en ese momento se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. ¡Maldición! Naruto ni siquiera había parpadeado en los ocho minutos que llevaba viéndolo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó Sasuke molestó, Naruto no había abierto la boca para nada, simplemente había llegado a donde él estaba para después quedársele mirando.

**N**aruto sonrió. —¿Qué más podría querer?, dime Sasuke ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura-Chan?—Naruto sonrió esperando la repuesta de su amigo, pero el simplemente continúo ignorándolo, frunció el ceño, había esperado todo el fin de semana a que Sasuke le reclamase por dejarlo plantado y así él podía sacar el tema de sakura, ¡Pero el infeliz de Sasuke no había llamado para nada!—¡Teme! tienes que decirme, mira que ya te perdone el que no me pasaras la tarea, me conseguiste ¡tres días de castigo Teme!—Reclamó.

**S**asuke sonrió al recordar la pelea que Naruto había iniciado con Iruka, si Naruto supiera mantener la boca cerrada ante los reclamos de los maestros hubiera tenido que lidiar tan solo con un día de castigo pero Naruto no podía quedarse callado ante tal "injusticia".

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—Preguntó Sasuke irritado de que lo volviera a ver fijamente.

—Tuvieron una cita ¿No?, cuéntame ¿Cómo te la pasaste?—Preguntó y Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba feliz de que él hubiera salido con Sakura?, y no tardo mucho en entenderlo.

—Ella no se convertirá en mi novia.

**N**aruto puso los ojos en blanco.—¡Oh!, !Por el amor al Dios del Ramen Teme!—Gritó provocando que varias miradas se les quedaran observando, Naruto se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de la atención que había conseguido—¿Y por qué no la quieres como tu novia?—Preguntó una vez que la atención sobre ellos había desaparecido.

—Así que ya te rendiste con Sakura—Afirmo él evitando responder la pregunta de Naruto.—¿Por qué?

—Por qué me di cuenta de algo—Naruto sonrió—Pero... ¿Verdad que Sakura es muy linda?

Sasuke se puso de pie, ignorando a Naruto —Tenemos que ir a clase

—¡Teme! no evadas el tema.—Refunfuño Naruto siguiendolo.

**S**asuke suspiró—Si Naruto, Sakura es linda.

—Y tambien es divertida, y te soporta ese humor de perro que te cargas...y... ¿Ya son novios?—Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Sasuke rió divertido.

—¿Cómo puede ser mi novia si apenas y la conozco?

**N**aruto rodo los ojos—La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

**B**ien eso era cierto, la conocía desde la primera vez que Naruto había decidido gritarle que la amaba y de eso ya había pasado mucho—Apenas y le habló.— Aclaró Sasuke.

—Has hablado con ella mucho más de lo que has hablado con cualquier otra chica—Naruto sonrió—Además soportaste muy bien el estar con ella a solas ¿no?, ¡Además dejaste que ella te tocará!—Dijo -Gritó- Naruto demasiado emocionado y feliz, varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ellos -_de nuevo-._

—Deja de gritar Naruto—Contestó entrando en el salón, el rubio se puso nervioso repentinamente, y es que Sasuke tampoco le había pasado la tarea de esa clase, la clase de Kakashi, por lo que él no podía quedarse ahí, no quería otro día de castigo, no quería aumentar la ira de Kushina cuando se enterará.

—Vas a reprobar año—Dijo Sasuke cuando notó que su Dobe amigo se había quedado en la puerta del salón ya que tan solo faltaban 2 meses para terminar el cuarto semestre de la preparatoria y si Naruto seguía saltándose clase e incumpliendo con las tareas estaba más que seguro de que Naruto sería expulsado.

—Tranquilo Teme, Hinata-Chan me ayudará a estudiar, no es tan lista como Sakura-Chan pero estoy seguro de que me tendrá más paciencia, bueno... Adiós.

**S**asuke sonrió antes de sentarse, Naruto era un caso perdido pero tal vez con la ayuda de la Hyuga logrará aprobar, él había tratado de ayudarle pero Naruto simplemente no ponía atención y él no era muy bueno explicando, siempre terminaban jugando videojuegos en vez de terminar las tareas, Sakura también había tratado de ayudarlo pero ella no era nada paciente y terminaba aventándole a Naruto libretas, gomas, libros, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, por lo que Naruto había decidido terminar los repasos con Sakura.

. . .

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Ino exigiendo una respuesta a una muy confundida Sakura quien minutos antes se encontraba muy cómoda leyendo algo en la biblioteca hasta que su rubia amiga decidió irrumpir la tranquila estancia gritando su nombre para después arrastrarla hasta los baños.

**S**akura miró confundida a Ino, y después observo como Karin la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Hinata con una tímida sonrisa. —¿Y bien qué?

—¿Es cierto que tuviste una cita con Sasuke?—Preguntó karin.

**S**akura se sonrojo. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto?

—¡Eso es tan injusto!—Gritó Karin, entendiendo por la reacción de Sakura, que los rumores eran ciertos.—Lo estas chantajeando con algo ¿verdad?, esa es la única explicación coherente.

**S**akura cruzó lo brazos y bufó. Karin podía ser tan exagerada—No lo estoy chantajeando—Sonrió nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Ino.—Solo estoy con suerte

—Yo diría mala suerte, Saku.—Ino suspiro— En serio, hay mejores tipos que Sasuke, él puede ser muy guapo, pero es enojon, egolatra, arrogante...

—Ino... No deberías hablar así de Sasuke.—Todas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a Hinata, ella nunca había salido en defensa del Uchiha, es más, ella apoyaba en que la personalidad de Sasuke no era para nada buena.

**I**no fue la primera en reaccionar —¡Oh no!, ¡Hinata no!— Gritó Ino tomando a Hinata de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco. Karin y Sakura supieron que Ino estaba sobre-reaccionando.—No me digas que te empezó a gustar el Uchigay

**H**inata negó al instante. —E-eso es imposible Ino.

**L**a Yamanaka suspiró aliviada.

**H**inata le sonrió a Sakura. —Pero...no creo que sea suerte Sakura, y-yo creo que Sasuke realmente siente algo por ti

**L**a nombrada se sonrojo y Karin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo es un exceso de suerte, no te acostumbres pelo de chicle—Dijo Karin con el entrecejo arrugado. —Pero, deberías aprovecharlo, así puedes acercarte a él, convertirte en su mejor amiga y ayudarme a mí para ser su novia— Karin sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto Sakura. —Solo era una broma.

**T**odas sonrieron para después salir de los baños y dirigirse cada una a su respectivo salón.

. . .

—¡Sakura! —El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensó al escuchar su nombre, no necesito girarse para saber quien le gritaba, reconocía muy bien la voz de Sasori, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más ya estaba atrapada en un abrazo de su pelirrojo primo.—Has roto mi marioneta—Susurró apretando más a Sakura, llegandola a lastimar un poco.

—Danna... se hace tarde—Habló Deidara nervioso.

—S-Sasori—Habló Sakura intentado deshacerse del abrazó de Sasori quien segundos después la soltó.

—¿Qué has hecho con los insectos?—Preguntó confundido, Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Qué no se había preocupado por ella?, Sasori comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas de Sakura provocando que ella se sonrojara, él rió.—Creo que deberías dejar de invadir la casa de Ino, Sakurita.

—¿Cómo lo..

—Danna...—Deidara volvió a interrumpir. Sasori rodó los ojos, para después entregarla a Sakura la llave de su casa.

—Deja de ser tan enojona rosadita—Sonrió ante el mohín que ella hizo—tu casa está limpia.

**U**na sonora explosión proveniente del baño de chicos se hizo presente. El rostro de Deidara se torno pálido y Sasori rodó los ojos.

—Procura que ningún maestro te vea saliendo de aquí o podrías acabar castigada, y eso podría manchar tu historial de niña buena—Dijo Sasori revolviendo el cabello de Sakura, para después seguir a Deidara.—Tranquilízate mocoso, si te ven tan preocupado solo conseguirás que nos castiguen

—Hn.

**S**akura camino tranquila hacía su próxima clase ya que le tocaba con Kakashi, quién siempre llegaba media hora tarde, sonrió al recordar que esa clase la compartía con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al recordar que Kakashi había encargado que se organizaran en parejas para un trabajo que encargaría, torció la boca, lo más seguro sería que Sasuke trabajara con Naruto.

—¡Hey!, Sakura-Chan—Gritó Naruto para después abrazarla y girar con ella. Olvidando por completo que los demás salones ya estaban en clase. —¿Te divertiste ayer en tu cita con Sasuke?—Preguntó Naruto provocando un sonrojo en la chica

**A**sintió.—Gracias, Naruto—Murmuró Sakura cabizbaja, ya Hinata le había contado que su cita había sido gracias al rubio.

**N**aruto sonrió.—No hay de qué, Sakura-Chan, buena suerte con Sasuke-Teme.

**S**akura asintió.

—Por cierto, puedes sentarte en mi lugar—Dijo Naruto revolviendo el cabello de Sakura para después alejarse de ella.

**S**akura frunció el ceño.—¡Naruto!—Gritó e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca—No te saltes clases—Dijo en un murmulló que Naruto prefirió ignorar.

. . .

**S**asuke frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke-Kun ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?—Preguntó una chica, mientras que otro grupito de por lo menos 7 chicas los observaba. En ese momento se acordó porque había empezado a odiar llegar temprano a las clases.

—No—Contestó él sin voltear a verla, pasaron 2 minutos antes de que otra chica se atreviera a preguntarle lo mismo, ella también recibió una negativa, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver como una tercera chica se había sentado a lado de él sin siquiera preguntarle.

**S**e preparó para levantarse de su asiento e ir a buscar otro lugar donde sentarse pero la chica había dejado de manera brusca un pedazo de papel en frente de él, se sorprendió al ver que la que se había sentado era Sakura, sonrió de lado al ver como ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, no podía ver sus ojos porque tenía la cabeza gacha y sus mechones rosados los ocultaban.

**P**udo escuchar claramente como una de las chicas había insultado a Sakura, pero la pelirrosada pareció no darse cuenta de nada, desdobló el papel y sonrió al ver la causa de que ella estuviera tan nerviosa.

_¿Quieres ser mi compañero en el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei?_

**S**asuke sonrió mientras lentamente se acercaba al oído de Sakura, claramente pudo ver como las chicas que estaban viéndolo se habían quedado estáticas. —Sí—Respondió y solo por diversión deposito un pequeño beso en el cabello de Sakura, rió por lo bajo al ver como una chica ponía una cara de horror para después desmayarse, -_dramática_-.

**S**akura sonrió.—Gracias.—Y sin importarle que estuviera siendo fulminada por la mirada de muchas chicas, lo abrazó. Él no respondió al abrazo pero no la aparto.

—Sakura no te...—Comentó Sasuke en voz baja solo para que Sakura lo escuchara.

**S**akura hizo un mohín y lo interrumpió.—Ya lo sé...

**S**asuke escribió algo al reverso del papelito que le había entregado Sakura para después entregárselo a ella que sonrió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sonrojarse, las demás chicas soltaron un gruñido al ver eso. Cosa que Sakura ignoró de nuevo debido a que estaba demasiado contenta, Sasuke le acababa de dar su número.

—Gracias—Dijo ella para después volverlo a abrazar.

—Hmp

. .

—No pienso ir a la casa de Ino—Dijo apenas el timbre de salida sonó. —Así que iremos a mi casa

**S**akura sonrió, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ir de nuevo a la casa de Sasuke.

—Te esperó a las cuatro—Dijo él colgándose la mochila al hombro y encaminándose a la salida del salón.

—Esta bien—Respondió Sakura guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

—¿Qué eres de Sasuke?—Preguntó una chica con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura arqueó una ceja confundida al ver como las cinco chicas la miraban con enojo.—...Sólo una amiga

—No te queremos ver cerca de Sasuke, niña pelo de...

—Sakura-Chan—Interrumpió Naruto entrando al salón y tomando la mano de Sakura, las demás chicas bufaron y se alejaron de ellos.—Te acompañare a casa

**S**akura sonrió—Esta bien...

—Esas chicas si que dan miedo, ¿Nee, Sakura-Chan?—Pregunto Naruto una vez que salieron del salón

Ella solo sonrió.

.

.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

><p>:) <strong>S<strong>i me dejan Reviews soy feliz(?)

Haré lo que pueda para subir el próximo mañana, o a mas tardar el sábado :)


	7. Itachi

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Aquí el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Itachi**  
><strong>.<strong>

**S**asuke abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al notar que su casa ya no estaba para nada como él la había dejado _-totalmente desordenada-_, sabía que sus padres no habían llegado por lo que eso solo podía significar una cosa...

—¡Bienvenido a casa estúpido hermano menor!—Grito el pelinegro mayor apareciendo de la nada para envolver a Sasuke en un -_muy asfixiante_- abrazo.

—Suéltame—Ordenó Sasuke sin moverse un poco, Itachi rodó los ojos, su hermano era un gruñón, se separo de su hermano para después adentrarse a la casa, siendo seguido por Sasuke quién dejó caer su mochila en uno de los sillones.—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?

**É**l nombrado sonrió ante la -_según él_- adorable actitud de su hermano menor.—Esta también es mi casa—Se dejó caer en un sillón —¿Cómo pudiste desordenar tanto la casa en tan pocos días?—Preguntó encendiendo el televisor

—Hmp—Fue lo único que recibió Itachi como respuesta, Sasuke también había estado sorprendido de lo rápido que había hecho de la casa un completo desorden, definitivamente el que Naruto fuera su único amigo estaba influyendo en él, y no de una forma benefica.—Tengo hambre—Informó a su hermano dedicándole una media sonrisa, esa sonrisa que funcionaba para conseguir todo aquello que quisiera de Itachi, y solo bastaron 3 segundos para que Itachi después de un suspiró de fastidio se levantara del sillón y se adentrara a la cocina.

**E**l mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sabía muy bien que debía dejar de hacer caso a lo que le pedía su hermano menor... pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, después de todo cuando niño se había prometido ser el mejor de los hermanos mayores para su pequeño hermanito. Comieron en silencio e Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que en definitivamente Sasuke tenía problemas del habla, seguramente causados por aquel pequeño accidente cuando Sasuke apenas tenía un año, y él le había golpeado un poco -_demasiado_- fuerte con una pelota.

—¿Y me has extrañado?—Preguntó Itachi después de beber un poco de su agua, Sasuke lo miró burlón, como queriendo decir: "_Como si eso fuera posible_", Itachi suspiró, como extrañaba al inquieto y tierno niño de 6 años que era Sasuke ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa dulzura que caracterizaba a su estúpido hermano menor?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Preguntó de nuevo Sasuke.

—Solo quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermano—Itachi se puso nervioso de repente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede?

**E**l mayor tomó aire para después mirar seriamente a Sasuke, quién arqueó una ceja confundido por el semblante tan serío que había adquirido el rostro de su hermano.—Sabes... hace un tiempo—Itachi con su tenedor comenzó a jugar con la comida que tenía en su plato, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Sasuke?,Nuestra madre cree que eres gay... ¿Lo eres? y ¿si Sasuke se asustaba?—Sasuke...—Itachi subió su mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su hermano, quien lo veía confundido y un poco molesto porque no dijera las cosas rápido.

**S**uspiró.  
>¿Realmente su hermano era gay?<p>

—Solo dilo—La impaciente actitud de Sasuke salió a flote.

—Bien... Tú y Naruto son muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?—Sasuke lo miró irritado, Itachi sonrió un poco nervioso.—Verás, hace unas cuantas semanas, nuestra madre escuchó una platica que tenías con Naruto, y ella escuchó que...—el sonido del timbre interrumpió a Itachi quien suspiró frustrado, estaba a punto de decir lo importante y a el destino se le ocurría interrumpirlo.

**S**asuke revisó la hora en su celular, eran las 4:15, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, volteó a ver a su hermano—¿No vas a terminar de decirlo?—Itachi negó con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó comiendo lo poco que quedaba en su plato, de seguro la persona que visitaba a Sasuke era Naruto, él mismo podría comprobar si su querido hermanito era o no era gay.

**D**espués de bufar fastidiado el menor se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a Sakura, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras escribía un mensaje en su celular, él sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrebato para ver cuál era la razón de que ella frunciera el ceño y para averiguar quién se estaba robando la atención que la pelirrosa debía poner en él, y es que la imagen que él esperaba encontrarse, era la de una Sakura muy nerviosa y sonrojada por tener que estar en la casa del chico que amaba. Después de todo así estaría cualquiera de sus fangirl ¿no?

**S**akura se sobresaltó al no sentir su celular entre sus manos, levantó la vista aterrada, ¡Le había quitado su celular!, —¡Sasuke-kun, devuélvemelo!—Pidió mientras intentaba arrebatar el celular de las manos de Sasuke, y es que la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Karin no era para nada inocente. Siguió intentando inútilmente obtener su celular pero le tranquilizaba el hecho de que el Uchiha no pudiera posar su mirada por mas de 2 segundos en la pantalla.

**E**l sonido de unos platos rompiéndose llamó la atención de ambos, Sakura estaba asustada por que ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, Sasuke miraba confundido a su hermano, ya que Itachi tenía una tonta sonrisa de alivió en su rostro.

—Ita...—Sasuke no pudo terminar de llamar a su hermano debido a que se distrajo ya que Sakura le había arrebatado el celular y el hecho de que Itachi hubiera corrido hasta donde Sakura -_pasando sobre los platos rotos sin importarle_- le sorprendió.

—¿Ella es tu novia?—Preguntó Itachi demasiado emocionado -_Y es que la visita de su hermano no era Naruto, si no una bella pelirrosa_-, giró a Sakura -_quien estaba demasiado sonrojada_- ya que hasta ese momento ella le estaba dando la espalda a él, le levantando el rostro con una de sus manos para poder observarla mejor—Vaya Sasuke, ella es muy bonita—Itachi sonrió dispuesto a darle un abrazo, a una nerviosa y sonrojada Sakura.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño y jaló a la Haruno del brazo para separarla de su hermano.—Ella no es mi novia.

**I**tachi lo miró confundido, ¿Desde cuándo su hermano tenía amigas? -_Otro de los factores que hacían que las sospechas de su madre acerca de la sexualidad de su hijo menor crecieran-._

**S**akura estaba sonrojada, y con la cabeza gacha, medio escondida detrás de Sasuke, -_cosa que le pareció tierna a Itachi_- mientras él la mantenía agarrada del brazo... ¿Y desde cuándo su hermano toca a una chica? _-Otro más de los múltiples factores que aumentaba las inseguridades acerca de la sexualidad de su pequeño hermanito-._

—Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke-Chan—Dijo Itachi ganándose la atención de Sakura, y una mirada de odio de parte de Sasuke, la única persona que podía llamarle _Sasuke-chan_ sin ganarse una mirada de odio era Mikoto, y eso Itachi lo sabía muy bien—Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Preguntó él sonriendole a la chica.

—Será mejor que limpies el desastre que hiciste Itachi—Interrumpió Sasuke, antes siquiera de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca. Soltó el brazo de ella para tomar su mano y llevársela a su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su mano ella había hablado.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno—Le sonrió a Itachi, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse enojado, él no sabía cual era la razón pero lo paso por alto, seguramente su enojo se debía a que en ese preciso momento estaba desperdiciando el tiempo en lugar de hacer el proyecto de Kakashi.

—Hermoso color de cabello— Dijo Itachi acercando su mano a los cabellos rosados de Sakura, sin poder evitar el preguntarse si ese era su color natural, pero ¿Quién se pintaba el pelo de rosa?. Estaba a centímetros tocar los cabellos extrañamente rosados de la chica cuando Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía las escaleras, alejandola de Itachi.

—Limpia todo eso.— Ordenó Sasuke señalando el plato y el vaso roto—Después puedes irte.

**I**tachi sonrió divertido ante la actitud de su hermano menor. Bien, al menos ahora ya podía estar seguro de que Sasuke no era gay.

. . .

—No sabía que tenías un hermano.— Comento Sakura tratando de mejorar el pesado ambiente que se había instalado entre Sasuke y ella.

—Hmp—"Contestó" él, sentándose al igual que Sakura, en el suelo, quedando entre ellos dos una pequeña mesa donde trabajarían.

—¿Por qué estas tan enojado?— Preguntó un poco preocupada, no podía explicarse el porqué del comportamiento tan cambiante de Sasuke, quien durante gran parte de la cita que tuvieron pasaba de comportarse normal a comportarse frío y distante, pero como él la había besado en clase pensó que todo estaba arreglado, pero ahora Sasuke, quien en ese mismo instante la miraba con el ceño fruncido, la hacía preocuparse, ¿Había hecho algo?... aunque el Uchiha definitivamente era extraño.

—¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?—Preguntó Sasuke viéndola directo a sus ojos, ella lo miró confundida—Tenemos que hacer el aburrido proyecto de Kakashi, mi idiota hermano mayor esta en casa y como si fuera poco tengo que soportar ...

**I**tachi abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, quien maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Cómo no había puesto seguro?, Itachi sonrió satisfecho de haber interrumpido las hirientes palabras de su hermano _"Tengo que soportar tu presencia"_, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Sasuke iba a decir, si, su hermano mayor era un caso perdido en cuanto a tratar bien a las personas se trataba.

—Hola—Sakura sonrió un poco aliviada de que Sasuke se distrajera de su enojo. El mayor se sentó a un lado de Sasuke.—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Tarea—Contestó Sasuke sin voltear a verlo y con un claro mensaje oculto de "_Lárgate_".

—Oh...—Itachi saco su celular y rápidamente tomó una foto a Sakura, era seguro que Mikoto querría una foto de la única chica a la que Sasuke se había dignado a tocar. —Bien—Dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular, y después se puso de pie—Fue un placer conocerte Sakura, regreso mañana Sasuke-Chan—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, imitando la empalagosa voz que utilizaba su madre cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, claramente sabiendo que eso solo irritaría más a su hermano menor.

**S**asuke lo fulmino con la mirada, y a Itachi poco le importo, ya que fastidiar a su hermano se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas desde que su tierno hermano dejó de ser tan tierno -_porque Itachi aún consideraba a Sasuke tierno-_.

**S**akura dejo escapar una pequeña risa por el tono que utilizó Itachi, Sasuke se puso de pie y sin decirle nada a ella quien lo miraba confundida siguió a su hermano.

—¿Para qué la foto?—Preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera de la casa, Itachi sonrió.

—Se-cre-to—Contestó sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Tsk...—Itachi sonrió burlón y se giró para comenzar a alejarse de la casa—No hagas nada tonto—Dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke pero sin detenerse.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?—Preguntó Sasuke, y es que su hermano se estaba comportando bastante extraño.

**I**tachi sonrió y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se acercará a él, Sasuke ignoró esa pequeña vocecita que le gritaba que no se acercará a su hermano, y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Itachi, Sasuke recibió un pequeño golpecito en la frente cortesía del dedo índice y medio de su hermano, quién ahora le sonreía divertido. —Te lo diré mañana—Sasuke torció la boca, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera cayendo en eso. —Ahora vuelve con tu novia.

—Hmp

. . .

**A**mbos estaban encerrados en su cuarto, llevaban poco más de tres horas trabajando en el proyecto de kakashi, después de todo debían aprovechar que por el momento no tenían ninguna otra tarea.

—Sasuke-kun—Dijo ella nerviosa, debido a que Sasuke llevaba más de media hora en silencio, aunque no es como si antes hubiera dicho mas de tres palabras seguidas, arqueó una ceja, y es que no había más que tres renglones escritos en su libreta.—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada—Sasuke estaba aburrido, el trabajo ya estaba casi completo, solo faltaba su parte, y ¿Cómo es que Sakura podía trabajar tan rápido?, ella sonrió.

—Umm...—Sakura miraba cualquier parte en la habitación de Sasuke como si fuera la cosa más interesante y rara que jamás hubiera visto en su vida en un vano intento de ignorar la mirada que le dirigía Sasuke, quien minutos después suspiró provocando un pequeño susto en ella -_Porque antes de ese suspiro la habitación había estado en completo silencio_-.

—Dejemos esto para después—Dijo él cerrando la libreta en la cual había estado "_trabajando"_.

**E**lla sonrió.—Esta bien. — Contestó cerrando su libreta, y comenzando a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Cuando termino se giró sonriéndole a Sasuke –_quien no había dejado de mirarla durante todo ese tiempo-._ —No sabía que tuvieras un hermano Sasuke-kun— Apenas hubo mencionado la palabra hermano el entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugo, advirtiéndole claramente a la pelirrosa que no era buena idea el seguir hablando de él. —Mmm… ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

**S**asuke relajo el entrecejo, de verdad, que tenía que dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño —En un viaje de negocios. —Se puso de pie— Creo que ya es tarde.

**S**akura sonrió un poco triste, la razón… casi no había hablado con Sasuke, ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse de lleno en la tarea?, la único que faltaba era la parte de Sasuke, ¿Volverían a verse para hacer el trabajo, o simplemente Sasuke le enviaría su parte?

—Tienes razón— Ella se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas para después dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguida por él.—Creo que deberías cuidar mejor a Naruto— Dijo ella llamando la atención de Sasuke. —No puede seguir saltándose clases.

—Hinata le va ayudar con sus clases— Contestó él y el ánimo de Sakura se elevo, Hinata se estaba acercando más a Naruto.

—Eso es genial— Susurró ella saliendo de la casa del Uchiha— Bueno, adiós Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp— _"Contestó"_ él saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta para después empezar a caminar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sakura, después de todo ya empezaba a oscurecer y él no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a la parte del trabajo que Sakura llevaba consigo.

. . .

—¿Qué quieres? —Contestó su teléfono con demasiada flojera –_Eran las 2 de la madrugada-_, ¿Qué sentía Naruto al llamarle a esas horas?

—¡Teme! —Gritó Naruto con voz cantarina desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía?_

—Hmp…

—Siempre tan expresivo— Masculló Naruto— Nee~ ¿Sabes si se puede ser alérgico a una persona en especifico?

**S**asuke bufó, ¿Para eso le había llamado? —Eso es una tontería — ¿Pero qué más podía esperar de Naruto. Abrió la boca para preguntarle al Dobe el porqué de su pregunta.

—Yo creo que si pude ser. — Contestó Naruto antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir una palabra— Hoy me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, bueno, no es como si apenas lo notara, pero apenas note cuál puede ser la razón ¡Dattebayo!, verás he notado qué cada vez que me acerco a Hinata ella se sonroja y a veces, incluso tiembla

—Hablamos mañana Naruto— Susurró Sasuke, pero como Naruto no dejaba de hablar ni siquiera escucho a su amigo y siguió hablando.

—Al principio pensé que podría ser algo, como que ella tuviera androfobia…

**S**asuke se sorprendió de que Naruto conociera el significado de androfobia pero en definitiva, era más importante dormir que escuchar las tontas hipótesis que Naruto había creado para descubrir el porqué de los sonrojos y temblores de Hinata. Decidió colgar el teléfono, bueno, simplemente dejo su teléfono en el mueble de al lado de su cama, dejando a Naruto hablando solo.

**S**onrió de lado al imaginarse la expresión que tendría el Dobe al descubrir que había estado hablando solo, que seguramente no sería pronto.

. .

**S**asuke estaba a punto de caer profundamente dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto siendo abierta lo despertó, le sorprendió ver a su hermano mayor entrando a hurtadillas en su cuarto, ¿Qué hacía Itachi en su cuarto?, Sasuke decidió fingir seguir dormido, aunque las ganas de provocarle un infarto a su hermano al asustarle eran muchas, las ganas de saber qué era lo que su hermano ahí eran más.

**V**io como Itachi agarraba su celular, y por la cara que puso, supo que Naruto aún seguía hablándole por teléfono, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba Naruto para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo?, aunque para Naruto no existía diferencia entre hablar solo o con Sasuke por teléfono.

**I**tachi sin más colgó la llamada con Naruto, después de todo necesitaba buscar el teléfono de Sakura en el celular de su hermano, miró de reojo hacía Sasuke, y dejo caer el teléfono al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por él.

—Oh… ¿Te he despertado, Sasuke? —Preguntó él como si no estuviera haciendo nada extraño.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó,al darse cuenta de que si no preguntaba Itachi no le diría nada.

**S**u hermano sonrió. —Se-cre-to— Repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho en la tarde, en definitiva estaba decepcionado pues no había conseguido el numero de Sakura como se lo había pedido su madre, tendría que ir a buscarla a la escuela, o tendría que esperar a que Sasuke la trajese de nuevo a la casa.

—Itachi— Habló molesto Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo se adentro a la cama de su hermano y le dio un abrazo—Y entonces, ¿Cuánto exactamente me extrañaste?—Preguntó a pesar de que su hermanito menor luchara por deshacerse de su asfixiante abrazo.

—¿Por qué debería de extrañarte?—Preguntó Sasuke una vez que logró liberarse del abrazo de Itachi.

—Vamos Sasuke, yo se que por mucho que lo niegues sigues siendo ese pequeño niño de 6 años que adora a su hermano mayor

—Para nada

Itachi sonrió. —Para compensarte todos estos meses sin la presencia de tu amado hermano mayor, he decidido quedarme a dormir contigo—Sasuke le dio la espalda.

—Como quieras.

—Bien... así que dime, ¿No has hecho nada malo con Sakura-chan verdad?—Preguntó sonriendo con burla.

**S**asuke lo ignoró, pero después de unos segundos pudo sentir claramente como su hermano comenzaba a golpearlo con su dedo indice en la espalda.

—No... y ya duérmete.

. .

**A** la mañana siguiente Sasuke bufó molesto al descubrir que Itachi había estado buscando algo entre sus contactos, pero ¿Qué estaba buscando?, dejo de nuevo su celular en el mueble para comenzar a arreglarse para la escuela. Hubiera interrogado a Itachi, pero él aún se encontraba profundamente dormido, y a decir verdad, un Itachi recién despierto tenía un humor cien veces peor que el que él tenía. Así que decidió ahorrarse esa molestia.

**T**an solo se limito a garabatear con un plumón sobre la cara de Itachi.

.

_._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	8. Hinata

**Hola~**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D, **_al leer sus comentarios pensé que tendría que editar mucho este capitulo para meterle lo NaruHina x) pero este ya estaba centrado a lo Naruhina, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que últimamente estoy sin tiempo._

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Hinata**  
>.<p>

—Me has colgado—Repitió Naruto ganándose una mirada fastidiada de parte del Uchiha. En definitiva Naruto era un sentido.

—No he sido yo—Repitió Sasuke.

**N**aruto bufó molesto.—Teme, estaba hablando contigo, y si alguien me ha colgado has sido tú, y no tu hermano—Sasuke contuvo las ganas de decirle que había estado hablando solo, y no con él. Naruto sonrió –_demostrándole de nuevo a Sasuke su bipolaridad-_ —Pero te perdonó. Así que, como te decía Teme…

—Dobe, Hinata no sufre de androfobia o es alérgica a ti—Interrumpió Sasuke, no quería escuchar las tontas deducciones de Naruto, ¿Qué tan difícil era darse cuenta de que la chica de ojos perlas estaba enamorada de él?, aunque para Naruto cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Ramen era sumamente difícil.

**N**aruto miró confundido a Sasuke. — ¿Por qué debería ser alérgica a mi?, se ve que no me has escuchado ayer Teme, yo digo que Hinata es alérgica a ti —Sasuke estaba confundido—Digo, solo piénsalo, cada vez que se nos acerca se pone roja, tiembla y hasta se desmaya. He llegado a la conclusión de que tú tienes una aura maligna que afecta a tal grado a una chica tan dulce y buena como lo es Hinata.

**S**asuke definitivamente no sabía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Naruto. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal conclusión?—Dobe, también se desmaya cuando estás cerca de ella y yo no estoy ahí—La expresión de Naruto permitió comprender a Sasuke que su amigo no se había dado cuenta de eso, o por lo menos no lo había tomado en cuenta a la hora de sacar sus conclusiones. —Debe ser tu aura de idiota lo que la afecta —Agregó Sasuke.

**N**aruto torció la boca—Eso es imposible. A lo mejor y tiene alguna enfermedad—La expresión de Naruto cambio a una de total miedo—¡Teme! y ¿Si le quedan tan solo unos meses de vida?

—Dudó que sea...

—¡Santo Dios del Ramen!, tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata—Gritó Naruto interrumpiendo a Sasuke y llamando la atención de todas las personas de la cafetería, Sasuke lo detuvo pues Naruto ya se había levantado de la mesa para buscar a Hinata entre todas las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

**S**uspiró. De verdad que no era tan difícil darse cuenta cuando alguien te amaba, ¿Cómo es qué el Dobe pensaba en cualquier otra cosa excepto en lo más lógico?

**T**rató de pensar en alguna forma que le hiciera ver a Naruto que la Hyuga lo amaba, porqué estaba más que claro que ese par, por ellos mismos, nunca lograrían ser más que amigos. Naruto era demasiado despistado -_y tonto-_ y Hinata era demasiado tímida como para dar el primer paso.

—Naruto...—Sasuke lo soltó, y su rubio amigo -_aún un poco impaciente por buscar a la chica para poder hacer de sus últimos meses de vida los mejores.-_ le prestó atención —Olvídalo.— Sasuke sonrió de lado, definitivamente sería divertido ver que hacía Naruto antes de darse cuenta de qué las reacciones de Hinata solo se daban por el hecho de que ella lo amaba.

—Por cierto Sasuke— Naruto pareció a ver olvidado que Hinata "_estaba a meses de morir"_—¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura-Chan?—Preguntó y ambos notaron claramente como varias chicas ponían más atención a ellos.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño, y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que todas las "Fans" de Sasuke daban miedo. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, una persona se sentó con ellos en "su mesa", si, ellos tenían toda una mesa en el comedor para ellos solos, ya que para nadie era desconocido, que si alguno osaba invadir el espacio personal de Sasuke Uchiha, lo pagaría caro, por lo tanto nadie se atrevía a sentarse con ellos al menos que fuera invitado por el Uzumaki.

—Hola—Con una sonrisa rara, el chico pelinegro y de piel pálida saludó, y un silencio se apoderó de la mesa, si bien conocían al chico -_solamente por el hecho de ser novio de Ino-_, nunca habían intercambiado más que dos o tres palabras. Sai suspiró, definitivamente no comprendía las reacciones de las personas—Me llamó Sai—Se presentó él, como si ellos no lo conocieran, pero bueno, se supone que para poder empezar una amistad ambas partes tenían que presentarse para así empezar a conocerse y ...

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó Naruto confundido. Sai se extraño de que el rubio no se hubiera presentado pero lo paso por alto, después de todo él ya los conocía.

—No pasa nada—Sonrió.

—¿Por qué te has sentado con nosotros?—Preguntó Sasuke de forma directa -_no soportaba tener a muchas personas tan cerca de él-_, pero lejos de que Sai se sintiera ofendido o algo parecido, él se alegró.

—Quiero que seamos amigos—Respondió Sai, pero no es que como si él lo quisiera, sino que Ino quería que él se hiciera amigo de ellos.

—No te quiero como amigo—Respondió Sasuke, no que Sai le cayera mal, ni siquiera lo había tratado lo suficiente, pero al ser novio de Ino no podía significar algo bueno o seguro para él.

—Oh...—Sai decidió dejar a Sasuke para después, seguro que tratar con Naruto sería más fácil que con el Uchiha.—Tú eres él cabeza hueca al cual está ayudando Hinata ¿verdad?

**S**asuke sonrió de lado, y Naruto frunció el ceño pero en lugar de iniciar una pelea, simplemente asintió, después de todo Sai al ser novio de Ino _–a quien no se le podía confiar un secreto-_ debería de saber algo acerca de la terrible enfermedad de la que seguramente estaba padeciendo Hinata, y él no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para saber acerca de eso.

—Sai, tú debes de saber— Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se acerco un poco más al novio de Ino —¿Es verdad que a Hinata le quedan meses de vida? —Preguntó Naruto en un susurró.

**S**ai estaba confundido, Ino no le había dicho nada de eso –_y su novia no era precisamente discreta_-, pero tal vez por eso era que a su novia le urgía tanto acelerar las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata, aunque para él Hinata se veía muy sana… ¡Ah! no debía olvidar que Ino también le había advertido de las extrañas conclusiones que salían de la boca de Naruto.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Veras, el día de ayer me puse a pensar de cual podría ser la razón por la cual Hinata casi siempre se sonroja, tiembla o se desmaya— Sasuke se propuso el ponerse de pie y largarse de ahí, no le apetecía volver a escuchar todo eso, pero recordó que no le gustaba para nada andar por la escuela él solo, las chicas parecían preferir atacarlo con declaraciones o acosarlo cuando él estaba sin compañía.

Bufó. No tenía mucho que perder solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el descanso terminara, así que solo se quedo viendo como Naruto seguía el relato de como había llegado a tan gran hallazgo.

—Dudó mucho que esa sea la razón— Respondió Sai una vez que el rubio hubiera terminado su explicación con un "Dattebayo".

—Entonces— Naruto ya se había cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, y a parte tenía muchas otras cosas por las cuales preguntarse cómo: ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que comería Ramen?, ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Sakura con Sasuke?, ¿Aprobaría el semestre?. De esta última pregunta antes no dudaría que la respuesta sería un profundo y rotundo no, pero el haber estudiado por 4 horas con Hinata el día anterior de verdad que le había ayudado muchísimo.—según tú, ¿Cuál es la razón a lo que le pasa a Hinata?

—Eso es sencillo— Contestó Sai, logrando que un brillo apareciera en los ojos del rubio, y es que nadie nunca se molestaba en explicarle lo de Hinata, Naruto sabía que los demás sabían algo, porque ellos ya habían dejado de preocuparse por Hinata como él lo hacía.

Sasuke prestó más atención a Sai, ¿sería capaz de revelar el "secreto" de Hinata?

— Ella es una chica tímida— Naruto asintió, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y acercándose más a Sai para poder escuchar mejor —Por lo que al estar enfrente del chico del cual ha estado enamorado desde pequeña es normal que tenga ese tipo de reacciones tan… drásticas— terminó de explicar Sai, y Naruto se dejo caer sobre el asiento de forma brusca, ¿Hinata enamorada?...¿ella lo estaba de él?.

**N**aruto negó con la cabeza. Según la población femenina Sasuke era más guapo que él, por lo que era imposible que Hinata lo amara a él ¿verdad?

**S**asuke rodó los ojos al ver al rubio, quien al parecer de nuevo se encontraba huyendo de la realidad. —Pregúntaselo Naruto— Sai asintió, sabía que Naruto era el tipo de personas que no entendían nada al menos que se lo dijeras directamente.

**S**ai se preparó para levantarse, después de todo en unos minutos deberían de regresar a clase.

—¿Exa- exactamente de quién está enamorada? —Sai se sorprendió de que Naruto le preguntará eso, él había pensado que el Uchiha se refería a que le preguntara a Hinata si andaría con él.

—¿No es obvio? — Naruto se relajo un poco, después de todo lo más obvio sería que ella amara a Sasuke ¿No? —Está enamorada de ti— Término de decir con una sonrisa.

**N**aruto se sorprendió y miró a Sai en busca de algo que lo delatara acerca de estar bromeando… pero no lo encontró, Sai estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Oh…— Fue todo lo que Naruto logro decir, y unos segundos después el timbre sonó, haciendo que Sai se pusiera de pie y tras despedirse de ellos se alejara, después de todo tenía que buscar a Ino para ir juntos a clase, y contarle sus avances.

—Llegaremos tarde a clase, si no te mueves— Dijo Sasuke sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, no es que a él importara faltar, pero a Naruto si que debería importarle.

—¿Tú lo sabías? — Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie al igual que Sasuke y comenzando a caminar hacía su siguiente clase.

—Estoy seguro de que eras el único de esta escuela que no lo sabía— Confesó Sasuke, y es que era verdad, hasta los maestros sabían de los sentimientos de Hinata.

—Je... —Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha— Creo que soy demasiado despistado.

—Hmp.

**E**ntraron al salón de clases de Kakashi, Naruto dudó acerca de donde sentarse, después de todo él era igual que Ino, cuando sabía algo no era muy bueno ocultándolo, Sasuke, al contrario de Naruto, se dirigió a su asiento con total tranquilidad, "Vaya amigo" pensó.

**P**ero, después de todo no era una cosa tan grave, Hinata no sabía que él ya sabía acerca de sus sentimientos así que solo tendría que actuar normalmente, pero estaba seguro de que eso ni un millón de años lo lograría.

**S**e giró para poder caminar hacía su habitual asiento a lado de Sasuke, y frunció el ceño al ver como Sasuke tomaba a Sakura de la mano y la llevaba hasta su asiento, para después retarlo con una mirada, en definitiva Sasuke era un mal amigo y lo quería ver sufrir, ya que Sakura parecía estarle diciendo algo mientras Sasuke lo miraba como diciendo: "Y ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

**N**aruto suspiró frustrado.

**D**espués de todo él le había dicho a Sakura que podía sentarse a lado de Sasuke siempre, el Uchiha no había mostrado la mínima señal de querer reclamar, pero solo para estar seguro Naruto agregó que él se sentaría a lado de Hinata para mejorar en sus clases, Naruto había decidido que eso era lo mejor, mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro.

¡Pero eso lo había decidido antes de enterarse que Hinata lo amaba!

**S**e vengaría de Sasuke por traicionarlo de tal forma.

**B**uscó rápidamente algún asiento libre, y justó cuando se decidía por uno, alguien más se sentaba ahí, bufó molesto antes de divisar un último asiento libre –_aparte del que estaba al lado de Hinata-_ camino tranquilo a ese lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y justó cuando estaba a cuatro pasos de su "salvación" Rock Lee había aparecido para sentarse ahí.

**N**aruto soltó una maldición sorprendiendo a todos, y es que el rubio no se había tomado la molestia de susurrar la palabrota, es más, la había gritado.

—Naruto, toma asiento— Habló Kakashi, haciendo callar los gritos de los demás estudiantes, ya que el Uzumaki había empezado una pelea verbal con -un muy confundido- Lee por el asiento.

**G**enial. ¿Desde cuándo Kakashi llegaba temprano?

**N**aruto rió nervioso. Y observo como Sasuke lo miraba divertido, mientras que Sakura lo miraba claramente confundida hasta que Sasuke le susurró algo a ella, quien se sorprendió y después dejo de mirarlo para mirar a Hinata quien al parecer estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder a él, pero cuando lo vio acercarse le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, lo que provocó en Naruto un sonrojo.

— ¿Su-sucede algo Naruto-kun? — Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

**N**aruto negó con la cabeza. —No es nada, Hinata-Chan.

**É**l intentó parecer lo más normal posible, pero seguramente no lo estaba haciendo bien ya que Hinata le preguntaba cada tanto si se encontraba bien. Suspiró.

**S**i le pedía a Sakura que le cambiara el lugar, ¿Lo haría?... Naruto negó, no podía hacerle eso a Sakura, volteó a ver disimuladamente hacía Sasuke quien le prestaba una nula atención. Naruto bufó molesto, ¡Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento!

**T**res minutos más bastaron para que Naruto comenzara una muy dura y difícil batalla por no quedarse dormido, lucha que estaba perdiendo ¿Por qué la clase de Kakashi tenía que ser tan aburrida?

.

**E**l timbre dio fin a la clase de Kakashi justo a tiempo para evitar que Naruto se quedara completamente dormido y recibiera un castigo.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? — La tierna voz de Hinata provocó que Naruto se sobresaltara y tras dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa se puso de pie y guardo todas sus cosas a una velocidad record, para después acercarse a Sasuke.

**G**ran error. Naruto había olvidado que Sakura estaba junto a Sasuke.

—Naruto— Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con reproche. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**É**l soltó una risa nerviosa. —¿P-por qué preguntas Sa- Sakura-Chan? —Preguntó nervioso. Sasuke observaba divertido la situación, por lo que el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada. Definitivamente tenía que vengarse de Sasuke.

—Si no sientes lo mismo que Hinata, está bien—Sakura suspiró— pero no te alejes de ella Naruto.

—Solo está nervioso— Sakura y Naruto voltearon a ver a Sasuke, él sonrió y se puso de pie— Es la primera vez que te enteras que le gustas a alguien ¿verdad?

**Na**ruto desvió la mirada y rió nervioso. Lo que le ponía nervioso era el no saber cómo actuar con Hinata, él no quería darle falsas ilusiones, aunque, bueno Hinata no era para nada fea, y además era una buena persona, pero…

**N**aruto revolvió su cabello con desesperación. Él nunca había pensado en salir con alguien que no fuera Sakura, quien por cierto lo miraba confundida.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir—Dijo Sakura viendo que Hinata la estaba esperando en la puerta del salón, guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie.—Sasuke-kun...—Sasuke se giró al verla y sonrió al notar que estaba sonrojada—¿Terminaremos hoy el trabajo?

**S**asuke asintió.

**N**aruto dejó escapar un pequeño gritó obteniendo la atención de sus dos amigos. Se revolvió el cabello frustrado. Había olvidado que él tenía que hacer el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei con Hinata.

—Tranquilízate Naruto—Ordenó Sakura. Naruto estaba exagerando las cosas.

—Te espero en mi casa—Dijo Sasuke, para después jalar a Naruto hacía donde estaba Hinata.

—¡Suéltame Teme!—Gritó Naruto intentando zafarse del agarré de Sasuke, pues su teme amigo lo estaba llevando hasta Hinata.

—¿T-todo está bien?—Preguntó Hinata preocupada por Naruto. ¿Por qué había comenzado a comportarse tan extraño?

—Todo bien, Hinata—Naruto desvió la mirada de ella, y se rascó la mejilla nervioso.—Hoy empezamos con el trabajo ¿verdad?—Preguntó Naruto aún sin verla.

—S-si—Contestó Hinata triste ¿Naruto estaba enojado con ella?

**N**aruto se regañó mentalmente al verla triste. —¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Hinata-Chan!—Dijo Naruto con su tan normal felicidad y está vez mirando a Hinata.

**P**udo notar como tanto Hinata y Sakura sonreían. Naruto comenzó a alejarse con Sasuke a su lado, después de todo el sabía como era estar enamorado de una persona y que está te ignorara, no podía hacerle eso a Hinata.

**E**n las siguientes clases, Naruto aprovecho para poder analizar lo recién descubierto, la idea de que Hinata se convirtiera en su novia no le desagradaba en lo absoluto aunque... bueno la Hyuga era demasiado tímida, y nunca habían podido llevar una conversación como se debía así que dudaba que su relación pudiera darse.

. .

**E**n la última hora, como ya era costumbre Naruto corrió para encontrarse con Sasuke, y así evitar que las chicas enamoradas de él lo acosarán, y por ende provocar que el Uchiha estuviera de peor humor que de costumbre.

**S**asuke lo veía con superioridad y burla. —Deja de verme así, Teme— Soltó Naruto molesto, aunque su enojo no duró mucho, ya él podría burlarse de él cuando el muy Teme se diera cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por Sakura.

—Hola—La voz de alguien más los asustó. Naruto rió nervioso al ver a Sai, y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Hola Sai—Contestó Naruto después de unos segundos—¿No deberías estar con Ino?—Preguntó, después de todo ya era hora de la salida, y Sai e Ino siempre se iban juntos.

—Tienes razón—Dijo Sai—Escuche que te has peleado con Lee ¿Por qué ha sido?—Preguntó con una de sus sonrisas e ignorando la invitación de Naruto de irse a buscar a Ino para acompañarla a casa.

**N**aruto rió nervioso.—Ha insultado al Ramen—Soltó Naruto, pues fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no podía decirle todo a él como si nada, de seguro se lo contaría a Ino.—¿Sabes cómo esta Hinata?

—Estaba un poco deprimida—Contestó Sai—Me preguntó que habrá ocurrido...—Sai miró a Naruto curioso.

—No lo sé...—Naruto buscó a Sasuke con la mirada para que le ayudara a deshacerse de Sai, pero lo encontró tres metros adelante de ellos—¡Me tengo que ir Sai!.—Gritó Naruto como si Sai estuviera a seis metros en lugar de estar a su lado.

. .

—Sai es raro— Dijo Naruto después de tener durante diez minutos la cara de estar pensando.

**S**asuke estaba seguro de que Kushina había dejado caer a Naruto más de una vez cuando era bebé, no era normal que Naruto fuera tan... Naruto.

—Dobe— Naruto lo miró confundido— ¿Necesitaste tanto tiempo para llegar a esa conclusión?

**R**odó los ojos. —Y…¿Cómo va todo con Sakura-Chan? —Preguntó cambiando el tema—¿Ya te has enamorado de ella?

**S**asuke abrió la puerta de su casa.—No. —Apenas pronunció esa palabra recibió –_de nuevo_- un –_asfixiante_- abrazo de parte de su hermano, ¿Qué a caso Itachi no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

—Bienvenido a casa estú…—El Uchiha mayor se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, pero lo que el rubio dijo después no le agrado para nada.

—Ah… entonces si eres un homosexual después de todo— Soltó Naruto e Itachi se puso pálido ¿Dónde estaba la chica pelirrosa? —¡Ah! Hola Itachi—Saludó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hmp—Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, antes de deshacerse del abrazo de Itachi, quien al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendido por ver a Naruto.

**S**e adentró a su casa, siendo seguido por Naruto pero después de escuchar un suspiro de Itachi ambos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Naruto podemos hablar? —Preguntó Itachi confundiendo al rubio.

—¿eh? Claro. —Contestó.

**S**asuke simplemente subió a su habitación a cambiarse, odiaba traer el uniforme y poco le importaba lo que hablara Itachi con Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Naruto nervioso, estaba con Itachi –quien lo miraba seriamente- en la cocina, habían estado en completo silencio durante cinco largos minutos, ¿Itachi se había molestado por que llamo gay a Sasuke?. Para nadie era desconocido que Itachi adoraba a su hermano pequeño.

**N**aruto se alarmó. ¡Itachi estaba cerca de los cuchillos! ¿Lo mataría?, escuchó un suspiró de parte del Uchiha y se preparó para huir ante cualquier amenaza de que él fuera a tomar un cuchillo.

**I**tachi le sonrió, definitivamente sería más fácil averiguar la orientación sexual de su hermano a través de Naruto. Al menos el rubio no se alteraría tanto como seguro lo haría Sasuke.

—Dime… ¿Tienes novia? — Preguntó Itachi, no podía preguntárselo tan directamente. Naruto negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —¿Y te gusta alguien?— Volvió a preguntar, pues por lo que sabía, su madre pensaba que Sasuke y Naruto eran novios... o amantes, o lo que fuera.

**N**aruto estaba nervioso, ¿Para qué quería saber eso Itachi?. —¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Naruto forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual solo logró preocupar a Itachi.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? —Preguntó, y a Naruto le heló el cuerpo. ¿¡Acaso eso era una especie de confesión por parte de Itachi!?

—M-me gusta mucho Sakura-Chan, pero a ella le gusta Sasuke, ¡Pero creo que me empieza a gustar otra chica!—Contestó Naruto demasiado rápido por lo que Itachi no entendió casi nada, pero alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa. ¿Naruto conocía a Sakura?

—¿Sakura, la novia de Sasuke?—Preguntó Itachi, después de todo si Naruto y su hermano eran pareja, Naruto tendría que ponerse triste o enojarse con eso.

**N**aruto se sorprendió. —¿¡Ya son novios!?—Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke ni Sakura se lo habían dicho?, que malos amigos eran.

—¿Estás celoso?—Preguntó Itachi sorprendido, ¿Acaso su madre estaba en lo cierto? o ¿Solo era un amor no correspondido por parte de Naruto?

—Solo no puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho—Contestó Naruto con un mohín.

**I**tachi se sintió un poco aliviado, al parecer se trataba de un amor unilateral de parte de Naruto. Sólo debía asegurarse de que Naruto no hiciera dudar a Sasuke de lo que sea que sintiera por Sakura.

—Naruto, ¿Sabes cuál es el celular de Sakura?—Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa, de alguna forma tenía que lograr que su hermanito pasará más tiempo con Sakura y no cayera ante Naruto, si eso pasaba, Itachi estaba seguro de que a su padre le daría un paro cardíaco y su madre lloraría varios días por haber perdido a tan adorable nuera -su madre estaba muy entusiasmada por conocer a Sakura-.

Naruto miró a Itachi confundidó. —¿Para qué lo quieres?

**I**tachi sonrió. Tal vez tendría que mentir para que Naruto accediera más fácil,—Pienso robársela a Sasuke—Sonrió. Seguro que eso ayudaba a que Naruto soltará la información, después de todo eso facilitaría el camino del rubio para llegar al corazón de su pequeño hermanito.

—Yo...—Naruto nunca se imagino algo así de Itachi, además ¿Qué no Itachi había estado a punto de declararsele hace tan solo unos minutos?

—Hmp...—Sasuke entró a la cocina con el entrecejo arrugado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Itachi ni para Naruto. Itachi le sonrió a Sasuke, pero su hermanito lo fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente lo había escuchado...¿Estaba celoso?, una sonrisa aún más grande adorno su rostro, al parecer su hermanito era completamente heterosexual.

**S**e giró para ver a Naruto—Entonces, ¿Lo tienes?—Preguntó.

—Creo que ya tienes que irte, Naruto—Dijo Sasuke, mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador. Itachi sonrió, y Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Hasta mañana Itachi, y contigo estoy enojado Teme— Se despidió Naruto con el entrecejo arrugado, ¿Por qué Sasuke no le había contado nada sobre lo de Sakura?

—Hmp—"Contestó" Sasuke prestandole la más mínima atención a Naruto. Itachi se sintió mal, debería ser muy duro para Naruto el estar enamorado de Sasuke.

—¿Hoy no vendrá la linda pelirrosa?—Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ver a Sasuke celoso le encantaba.

—Hmp... tengo hambre Itachi—Contestó Sasuke, para después sentarse en la mesa, esperando ser alimentado por su hermano -_algo útil tenía que hacer Itachi mientras estaba ahí-_, definitivamente Sakura no pisaría su casa con Itachi ahí...

—Deberías ser un poco más considerado con Naruto—Dijo Itachi y Sasuke arqueó una ceja confundido, él siempre había tratado igual a Naruto e Itachi nunca se había quejado.

—Hmp...

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

xD Por alguna extraña razón le iba a poner _"Tal vez continuará"_ ewé

**¿Me regalan reviews?.**..Son gratis.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :)

Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidos c:


	9. Hermanos Uchiha

Pff... Hola lamento mucho el haberme desaparecido, es que mi computador se descompuso y desde el celular no podía editar el capítulo, e.é mi subconsciente sabía que me desaparecería ewé, porque no tenía planeado el ausentarme.

Lo siento, gracias por sus reviews, espero disfruten el cap :DD

**Capitulo 9**

**Hermanos Uchiha**  
><strong>.<strong>

**N**aruto suspiró mientras se preparaba para tocar el timbre de la mansión de los Hyuga, llevaba poco más de veinte minutos ahí, parado como una estatua frente a la puerta, temblando cada vez que acercaba su dedo al botón del timbre.

¿Desde cuándo Uzumaki Naruto era tan cobarde?

—Esto no es nada, ¡Dattebayo!, ya has estado aquí... solo tienes que fingir que no es nada y todo saldrá bien...—Se decía tratando de convencerse.—Todo estará bien—Lanzó un último suspiro y tocó el timbre, no tenía nada que temer.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió de una manera... un poco extraña.

**H**inata le sonrió... al parecer aliviada, obviamente ignorando aquel extraño gesto que Naruto intentaba hacer pasar por una sonrisa—Naruto-Kun... pensé que no vendrías— él apartó la vista al notar como Hinata ponía una expresión triste, se sentía culpable.

—Lo siento Hinata-Chan, estaba con el Teme... y se me ha hecho un poco tarde—Rió nervioso. Tomó un poco de aire y volviendo la vista hacía Hinata le sonrió, solo tenía que actuar normal, no tenía por que ser tan distante con ella... él tendría que comprender como se sentía el no ser correspondido por la persona que amas... aunque él aún no tenía claro lo que sentía por Hinata, solo... no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

.

**S**asuke soltó de manera brusca su lapicero sobre su escritorio de trabajo, soltó un bufido, para luego asesinar con la mirada a Itachi, quien se encontraba abriendo cajones y revisando estantes como si se tratase de su habitación, Sasuke lo soporto los primeros dos minutos, pero Itachi ya llevaba seis minutos revisando su habitación.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Itachi?—Preguntó claramente enojado, cosa que al parecer Itachi prefirió ignorar ya que le dedico una sonrisa, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

**D**efinitivamente el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha tenía una capacidad especial para ignorar por completo las miradas asesinas y los tonos mordaces que su pequeño hermano utilizaba contra él.

—Revisando tus cosas—Contestó, para después continuar con su labor de encontrar lo que sea que le diera alguna pista de que Sasuke sintiera algo por Sakura... una foto de la chica, una carta escrita por ella... lo que sea, un poema o una canción que su pequeño hermano le hubiera escrito... Itachi rió ante lo último, era imposible que su hermano hiciera algo así, Sasuke era alérgico al romance.

**T**ambién buscaba algo que revelara si Naruto sentía algo por su hermanito, o simplemente algo que le ayudara a demostrar que todo se tratara de alguna confusión.

**A** Sasuke le dió un tic en la ceja derecha al escuchar la respuesta de Itachi, su hermano no podía ser tan estúpido como Naruto, era obvio que estaba revisando sus cosas, pero ¿para qué?

**I**tachi bufo, Sasuke no tenía nada interesante que él pudiera ver, sonrió, había una última cosa que podía hacer. Se desató su usual coleta y se revolvió el cabello, para después estirarse un poco empezando a acercarse a la cama de su hermano, quien lo veía con una ceja arqueada.

**I**tachi solo trataba de confundir a Sasuke, no tenía que ser tan obvio con sus propósitos, él tenía claro que Sasuke recibiría un duro golpe en su orgullo si se llegaba a enterar de que tanto él como su madre dudaban de su orientación sexual, y al parecer para Sasuke no había otra cosa más importante que su orgullo.

**I**tachi se lanzó sobre la cama de su hermano y hundió su cara en la almohada, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo por debajo de ellas, o intentaba sentir algo extraño en el colchón... _nada_, frunció el ceño para después rodar sobre la cama.

—Sasuke...—Itachi se apoyo sobre sus codos para poder mirar bien a su hermano, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.—Empiezo a dudar que seamos hermanos.

**S**asuke abrió los ojos, y sonrió de lado, confundiendo a Itachi —Yo estoy seguro de que no lo somos.

**I**tachi se dejó caer sobre la cama, ¿Qué adolescente normal de 16 años no tenía nada interesante o incriminador en su cuarto?. No había encontrado nada que le permitiera chantajear a su hermano,o avergonzarlo frente a sus padres, o sus amigos... Aunque, Sasuke ¿Tenía amigos aparte de Naruto?

**D**efinitivamente Sasuke no se parecía nada a él cuando tenía la misma edad.

—¿Estas haciendo tarea?—Preguntó Itachi sin apartar la mirada del techo, si él no mal recordaba, su hermano solía hacer la tarea en la escuela para no perder el hermoso tiempo libre que podía ocupar para otras cosas... Como el aislarse por completo de su familia, encerrándose en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que cosas... pero eso cualquier adolescente normal lo hacía.

—Hmp—Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

**I**tachi sonrió, al parecer podía obtener respuestas directamente de su hermano.

—¿Ya no tienes tiempo en la escuela?—Sasuke siguió escribiendo—¿Quién ocupa tu tiempo?... ¿Naruto o la belleza de cabello rosa?

—Hmp...—Itachi sonrió, y espero cinco segundos para recibir una mejor respuesta por parte de Sasuke. —¿Qué interés tienes con ella?—Preguntó sin dejar de escribir, seguramente para fingir que el asunto no le importaba.

—...Bueno, escuchaste lo que le dije a Naruto en la cocina, ¿verdad?—Itachi se sentó en la cama para poder observar la reacción de su hermano, era una mentira, él no conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para que le gustara... apartando el hecho de que él jamas le quitaría una chica a su hermano.

**U**n casi inaudible "No" salió de la boca de Sasuke, y era comprensible, nadie de su familia creería que él dijera algo como eso.

—Le dije...—Observó como Sasuke apretaba un poco más fuerte el lapicero que tenía en su mano, para después voltear para mirarlo a la cara, Sasuke lo había escuchado pero necesitaba estar seguro de que esas palabras eran pronunciadas por su hermano, él a diferencia de todas las demás personas, no tenía a Itachi en un pedestal, él no consideraba a su hermano perfecto, pero aún así no podía creer que Itachi le quisiera hacer tal cosa, después de todo eran hermanos.—Pienso robársela a Sasuke.— Sasuke lo miró molesto e Itachi sonrío.

**N**o que le gustara molestar a su hermano de esa manera -porque le gustaba molestarlo-, pero, Sasuke tenía 16 -en cuatro meses 17- y en todos esos años nunca había tenido novia... o siquiera mostrado alguna atracción por una niña, e Itachi estaba más que seguro que a ese paso, su querido hermano terminaría siendo un gruñón viejo adinerado, adicto al trabajo y solitario, y él no quería eso para su hermano.

—Hmp...

**I**tachi empezaba a arrepentirse de esas veces en las que había golpeado a Sasuke con una pelota, no que el disfrutara de ver a sufrir a su hermano... simplemente era un niño de 6 años que quería divertirse y el inútil hermano de 3 años que tenía no le ayudaba mucho a lograrlo.

**I**tachi suspiró y decidió ayudarle a Sasuke a darse cuenta de que él estaba en desacuerdo con eso, y que por lo tanto debía de hacer algo para evitarlo... y él que lo asesinara con la mirada no iba a evitarlo.

—No te mo...

**S**asuke sonrió, confundiendo un poco a Itachi quien arqueó una ceja. —No es nada mio así que, puedes quedártela.

Bien... esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Seguro qué no te molesta?

**S**asuke sonrió, negó con un movimiento de cabeza y después se giro para volver a escribir sobre su libreta. A Itachi le dio un tic en la ceja, definitivamente su hermano, no era para nada un adolescente normal.

**S**e dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. —Bien...

—Bien...

**S**onrió al oír a su hermano contestar con una palabra en lugar de con un simple "Hmp", aunque esa palabra también era un simple monosílabo, era un avance.

.

**P**asaron veinte minutos antes de que el timbre de su casa volviera a sonar, Itachi quien estaba más dormido que despierto permaneció inmóvil observando el techo blanco de la habitación de Sasuke, dos minutos más y el timbre volvió a sonar, Itachi frunció el ceño al entender que Sasuke no se movería para abrir la puerta.

—Alguna vez podrías hacerme el favor de...—Itachi dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la habitación, ¡¿Dónde demonios se había ido Sasuke!? y ¿Cuándo se había ido?... Bien se había quedado dormido, pero él tenía el sueño tan ligero como para poder escuchar a Sasuke salir de la habitación.

**S**e levantó de la cama y bajo la escalera con la velocidad y agilidad que una persona recién despierta puede hacerlo.

**A**brió la puerta al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un bostezo escondiendo su boca con la palma de su mano derecha.

—H-Hola— Saludo Sakura nerviosa, el ver al hermano mayor de Sasuke le había quitado todo rastro de enojo que sintió al notar como -de nuevo- Sasuke tardaba en abrirle.

**Y**... ¿Cómo no había notado que ... el hermano de Sasuke -había olvidado su nombre- era igualmente guapo?  
>Sakura dejo de pensar en eso cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una pequeña hojita que reposaba en la frente del Uchiha mayor.<p>

**I**tachi sonrió al ver a Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sakura...—Saludo aún adormilado—Adelante...—Dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta de su casa, para después adentrarse en busca de algún rastro de su hermano —Buscas a Sasuke ¿verdad?, espéralo en la sala.

—Gracias— Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. —Tienes algo en tu frente— Agregó en un susurro.

**I**tachi se detuvo y trato de descifrar lo susurrado por Sakura, el estar medio dormido no lo ayudaba mucho, cuatro segundos después elevó su mano a su frente encontrándose con un papelito pegado en ella y... ¿Cómo no había sentido que traía algo en la cara?.

_"Itachi: -Afeminado._  
><em>-Mujeriego.<em>  
><em>-Tonto."<em>

**I**tachi dejó escapar una pequeña risa al reconocer la letra de Sasuke. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le había hecho una broma? … Tal vez, no, estaba seguro de que la última vez había sido cuando Sasuke tenía 9 años –cuando aún era un niño tierno y alegre, aunque no tanto como cuando tenía 6 años-, él estaba acaparando la atención de sus padres contándoles todas las cosas que hacían sus extraños pero divertidos compañeros de la secundaria, y Sasuke se había puesto celoso de él, en venganza había garabateado dos de sus libros de escuela.

**S**akura sonrió, se hubiera reído pero no conocía tan bien a Itachi como para hacerlo, ¿Y si se enojaba con ella?, apartó la vista de Itachi sin dejar de sonreír, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke sería capaz de jugarle una broma a alguien, aunque algo tenía que tener en común con Naruto como para que se llevarán tan bien.

—Iré a buscar—Aviso subiendo las escaleras, no estaba seguro de si su hermano estaba en la casa o si se había ido. Dos minutos después Itachi bajo las escaleras y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura—Creo que Sasukito-Chan olvido que vendrías a la casa.

—Supongo, no quedamos en una hora. — Sakura se puso de pie, estaba un poco triste, tal vez debió de haber avisado a Sasuke a que hora llegaría. Itachi se peino un poco su cabello con sus dedos para volvérselo a amarrar en su típica coleta baja.

—Aún es temprano...—Itachi observo el reloj en la pantalla de su celular, 5:40 pm —¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café, o simplemente damos una vuelta?—Preguntó Itachi al notar como Sakura se preparaba para salir de la casa.

—Yo...

—Por favor acepta, me encantaría conocer a la chica que ha sido capaz de acercarse tanto a mi hermano—Itachi le dedico una sonrisa y Sakura aceptó, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y no perdía nada con aceptar salir con Itachi, incluso podía aprovechar la oportunidad para saber más de Sasuke.

.

—¡Te amo Hinata-Chan!

**N**aruto sonrió y sin pensarlo más le dio un fuerte abrazo, estaba seguro de que Hinata sería una excelente maestra... bueno si dejaba de lado su timidez, sería la mejor maestra de todos los tiempos. Con ella había logrado entender lo que ni Sasuke, Sakura o los demás maestros, habían intentado enseñarle... aunque tal vez se debía a que su mente había dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que Hinata le decía, estaba demasiado nervioso como para actuar con naturalidad, y divagar como siempre lo hacía.

—Naruto-kun...— Hinata estaba más sonrojada que nunca y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Naruto la estaba abrazando y le había dicho que la amaba... aunque ella sabía que no se refería a ese tipo de amor.

—Lo siento, Hinata— Naruto se aparto de ella de manera brusca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas -pero no tanto como las de Hinata-, y su corazón latía rápido, y... ¡demonios! había olvidado que Hinata lo amaba, y él había dicho "Te amo"...

—No importa, Naruto-kun—Contestó Hinata sonriendo, evitando por todos los medios el desmallarse, y ... ¡Naruto estaba sonrojado!, estaba segura de que ese día aunque no había comenzado bien, se había convertido en uno de los mejores de su vida. También podía sumarle su gran avance de no tartamudear tanto cuando hablaba con Naruto, al fin estaba logrando algo...no solo algo, muchas cosas:

**E**l chico que le gustaba le había abrazado y dicho te Amo -Aunque no con el significado que ella quisiera, pero lo había dicho-, y había logrado ver a Naruto sonrojado, no por que su amigo rubio de ojos azules hubiera visto a Sakura, si no porque la había abrazado a ella,... también estaba el hecho de que Naruto le había llamado "Hinata-Chan", no que nunca lo hiciera, pero la llamaba así pocas veces.

**N**aruto sonrió, decidiendo dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado.—Estoy seguro de que mis calificaciones mejoraran, ¡Dattebayo!, te invitaré a un Ramen como agradecimiento Hinata

—Gracias, Na-Naruto-kun—Sonrió.

. . .

—Me gusta tu cabello—Dijo Itachi sonriendo—Y el color de tus ojos no se queda atrás

—Gracias...—Susurró Sakura en respuesta.

**E**l sonrojo de Sakura y el que ella apartara la vista hizo comprender a Itachi que ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

—Y... ¿Cómo conociste a Sasuke?— Preguntó Itachi después de comer un poco de su Dango.

—Lo conocí gracias a Naruto—Contestó Sakura sonriendo, agradeciendo que la conversación cambiara un poco de rumbo.

**I**tachi aunque era hermano de Sasuke, no se parecía a él, a diferencia de Sasuke, Itachi se la pasaba regalando sonrisas en lugar de fruncir el ceño, y al parecer no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba.

**A**l escuchar la respuesta de Sakura pensó, que Naruto debería estar sumamente arrepentido por haberle presentado a Sakura a Sasuke. Una idea cruzó por la mente de Itachi, de una vez por todas podía resolver aquello, ya que todavía no estaba completamente seguro de las sospechas de su madre.

—Supongo que puedo preguntarte a ti...—Sakura dejó de tomar de su café y miró curiosa a Itachi—¿Sabes si Naruto es gay?

**S**akura parpadeo confundida. ¿Naruto gay?. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa, e Itachi se sintió aliviado.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?, Naruto no es para nada gay.

—Debí imaginarme que no podía ser cierto—Itachi sonrió—Pasa tanto tiempo con Sasuke, que mi madre comenzó a sospechar...

**E**l sonido del celular de Sakura interrumpió a Itachi.

—Lo siento...—Itachi sonrió y continuó comiendo su Dango, Sakura abrió el mensaje.

"Pelo de chicle ¬¬, no te basta con el bombón de Sasuke Uchiha,  
>así que decides ligarte a su sexi hermano mayor,<br>¿Cómo demonios consigues la atención de los Uchiha?  
>Esto definitivamente es una injusticia."<p>

**S**onrió.

"No decidí ligarmelo, simplemente me invitó un café y yo acepte, ¿Me estas espiando?.  
>Además, comenzaste a salir con Suigetsu ¿no?<br>¡No le seas infiel Zanahoria andante!"

**D**ejo su celular a un lado, y le sonrió a Itachi—¿Por qué tu madre sospechó eso?, es normal que los amigos pasen tiempo juntos

—Mi madre escuchó...—El celular de Sakura volvió a interrumpir a Itachi, él sonrió—¿Tú novio?—Sakura se sonrojo y negó de inmediato.

—Es solo una amiga— Respondió. Tomó su celular sorprendida de que Karin le respondiera tan rápido. Abrió el mensaje.

"Que vengas a restregarme en las narices el que sales con Itachi-sexi-Uchiha  
>al lugar donde trabajo, no es espiarte Frente.<br>Por cierto que hermosa sonrisa tiene Itachi, no lo crees?"

**S**akura no contestó el mensaje de Karin, pero en definitiva estaba de acuerdo en que Itachi al igual que Sasuke tenía una linda sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa de Sasuke no fuera exactamente una sonrisa.

—¿Y tienes la misma edad que Sasuke?—Preguntó Itachi, después de un minuto en silencio.

—Si... tú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—veinte años... ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

—El... 28 de Marzo

—En poco mas de una semana—Itachi sonrió—¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

—Yo... no deberías molestarte

—No es ninguna molestia—sonrió—Bueno... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—...Supongo que el rojo.

**I**tachi se sintió un tonto, tendría que haberlo intuido. Sakura llevaba un listón para sujetar su cabello, camisa y una pulsera de color rojo.

—Te queda bien

—Gracias.

**P**asaron dos minutos en silencio, e Itachi comprendió que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a que le alagaran.

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela?—Preguntó— si tienes algún problema yo podría ayudarte… aunque dudo que los tengas, supongo que mi hermano ha visto que eres más que una cara bonita y ha decidido permitirte estar cerca de él.

**S**akura se sonrojo.

. .

—¡La vida es injusta!—Gritó Karin azotando la puerta.—Como la frentona puede tener una cita con Itachi-sexi-Uchiha—Karin bajo la voz y murmuro entre dientes—Y yo tengo que conformarme con un cara de pez— Karin amaba a Suigetsu, pero... no era un Uchiha.

—¿No crees que es un completo amor como novia, Sasuke?—Preguntó sarcástico Suigetsu, sin apartar la mirada de su tan "adorable y tierna" novia

—Hmp...— Fue todo lo que pronunció Sasuke.

**E**l rostro de Karin se enrojeció y ... ¡Mierda! acababa de destruir la imagen que ella había creado para con Sasuke, frunció el ceño y fulmino con la mirada a Suigetsu, quien la observaba con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

¿Cómo no había notado la presencia de Sasuke o la de Juugo?... Que Juugo estuviera con Suigetsu era de lo más normal, pero, ¿Qué hacía Sasuke ahí?

—H-Hola Sasuke...—Karin suspiró, el único punto bueno era que ya no tendría que fingir ser alguien que no era frente a Sasuke. Suigetsu rodó los ojos al notar como Karin había superado el romper la imagen que tenía ante Sasuke demasiado rápido.

—Zanahoria

**K**arin lo ignoró. Y se acerco a los tres chicos.—Y bien Sasuke, ¿se puede saber que hacía la pelo de chicle en una cita con tu hermano?

**S**asuke abrió la boca para responderle un "que te importa" a Karin pero Suigetsu se adelantó, y empezó una nueva pelea con ella, ¿Cómo demonios esos dos eran novios?

—Por favor, dejen de pelear—Pidió Juugo apartando a la pareja.

**S**asuke suspiró y se puso de pie, odiaba estar presente en un lugar lleno de gritos.

—Adiós, Sasuke-kun—Escuchó gritar a Karin antes de salir del departamento de Suigetsu.

—Naruto, largo—Dijo Sasuke antes de entrar a su casa.

**N**aruto quien ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormido afuera de la puerta de los Uchiha se levantó y rápidamente invadió la casa de Sasuke.

—¡Teme! ¿Por qué no había nadie en tu casa? —Comenzó a quejarse Naruto

—Hmp, ¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó Sasuke, estaban por dar las once—Dobe, hay clases mañana, y tu casa queda a cuarenta minutos de aquí

**N**aruto lo ignoró y avanzó hasta el refrigerador. —Me moría de hambre.

—¿Kushina sabe que estás aquí?—La sonrisa que le devolvió Naruto, respondió su pregunta, ¿Qué tenía Naruto con esa costumbre de invadir su casa siempre que sus padres no estaban?, el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Sasuke-kun, lamento no haberte avisado  
>a que hora iría a tu casa, solo... este es mi numero<br>nos vemos mañana"

—¿Quién es?—Naruto le arrebato el celular—¿Sakura-chan?—se alegró porque Sasuke le dio su numero a su pelirrosada amiga, él mejor que nadie sabía lo estricto que era Sasuke sobre a quien darle su numero.

**¡D**emonios! él había tenido que robárselo a Sasuke para poder comunicarse, y es que Suigetsu ya tenía el numero de Sasuke ¿¡Pueden creerlo!?, y él no podía quedarse atrás, se suponía que ellos dos eran mejores amigos ¿no?. Naruto en venganza por ese hecho llamaba a Sasuke a tan altas horas de la noche, por esa razón, y porque un Sasuke a medio dormir era más fácil de convencer—Así que ¿Cuántos contactos tienes en tu teléfono, siete u ocho?—

**S**asuke recupero su celular—Hmp

**N**aruto rodó los ojos y se dispuso a regresar a su labor de conseguir algo que comer. Sasuke simplemente subió y se encerró en su cuarto dispuesto a dormir.

**.**

Buenas noches Sakura

**S**akura sonrió al ver la respuesta de Sasuke, no era un mensaje largo, pero era un mensaje de Sasuke.

Buenas noches Sasuke-kun :)

No uses caritas, Sakura

**B**ien, ni Sasuke sabía exactamente que tenía en contra de las caritas en los mensajes... simplemente no las soportaba. Cosa de Uchiha´s, tal vez.

—¿Mensajeandote con Sakura-Chan, Teme?—Preguntó Naruto, subiéndose a la cama de Sasuke y arrebatandole el celular. Naruto frunció el entrecejo—Tú, y tu odio injustificado a las caritas.

**S**asuke lo miró molesto—Fuera de mi cama, Dobe—Naruto lo ignoró y siguió revisando el celular de Sasuke.—Hmp... si no piensas irte, dime que ha pasado con Hinata—Ordeno Sasuke, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que al ser un tema incomodo,él Dobe terminaría huyendo de su cuarto.

**N**aruto dejo caer el celular y se sonrojo—No ha pasado nada.

**L**as luces del cuarto de Sasuke fueron encendidas, y ambos voltearon encontrándose con Itachi, quien tenía un tic a la ceja, ¿Que hacía un Naruto sonrojado en el cuarto de su hermanito, a esas horas de la noche, a oscuras?... Bien, Sakura le había dicho que Naruto no era gay, pero ... no bajaría totalmente las precauciones.

—Naruto, creo que ya deberías de ir a "tu cuarto", ya es tarde—Pidió Itachi, mirando de una forma extraña a Naruto. Sasuke simplemente sonrió al notar a su hermano extraño, al parecer no le había ido tan bien con Sakura, después de todo, Sakura también llegaba a ser igual de rara que sus amigas, únicamente actuaba diferente y "normal" estando con él.

**N**aruto se tenso un poco, en definitiva Itachi actuaba raro últimamente... Uchihas y sus problemas hormonales, Naruto camino a paso rápido hacía su ya asignada "habitación" en la casa de los Uchihas, e Itachi dejo de mirar a Naruto hasta que este desapareció tras la puerta de "su cuarto".

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-chan—Se despidió Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**S**asuke simplemente lo ignoro, y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

Espero les guste, y de nuevo perdonen que me haya ausentado x) pero volví con actualizaciones y nuevos One-shots xD

Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias e ideas son bien recibidas :DD

**Los reviews son gratis y alegran al autor** :3


	10. El plan de Itachi

**Hola! **

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews :D me alegra que les guste la historia, y perdonen la demora x)

**.**  
><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**El plan de Itachi**

**.**

**N**aruto tembló por tercera vez, sonrió nerviosamente, volteo a mirar a Sasuke -quien tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando ignorar la extraña actitud de Naruto, lo cual resultaba difícil-, suspiró, y observó a su alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores que los estuviera espiando, se rió un poco de su actitud, hasta él sabía que estaba exagerando pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse así. Después de todo, aquello sí que era extraño.

**G**iró su cabeza para poder observar al Teme que estaba sentado a su lado, Sasuke simplemente bufó y lo volteó a ver, anticipando que Naruto por fin le diría la razón por la cual estaba actuando tan raro, Naruto frunció el ceño, porque tenía que tener un amigo tan extraño y malhumorado, y… ¿Por qué no le preguntaba si se encontraba bien?, después de todo estaba de esa forma por culpa de Itachi.

—Teme... ¿Itachi, es sonámbulo?—La pregunta de Naruto provocó que Sasuke lo mirará confundido, ¿eso qué importaba?, y sobre todo ¿quién se pone así solo por no saber si alguien es o no sonámbulo?, definitivamente tanto Ramen por fin había comenzado a hacer estragos en la mente de Naruto.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño sin apartar la visa de él, gesto que Naruto interpretó correctamente como una negativa o un "¿Por qué debería de saber yo algo así?, Dobe. Si solo es eso, deja de actuar raro, llamas la atención y es molesto", definitivamente los gestos de Sasuke decían más de lo que Sasuke diría en un minuto.

**S**in esperar más Naruto volvió a hablar porque después de todo el ya conocía la respuesta a pesar de que Sasuke no hubiera dicho nada –porque estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba en su interpretación de sus gestos-—Hoy... cuando desperté, descubrí que tu hermano estaba sentado en una silla cerca de "mi cama"—Naruto rió nervioso mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que ya estaban—Estaba dormido pero... sabes, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, porque sentía que alguien me miraba, claro que no abrí los ojos porque tu casa es grande y muy parecida a las que salen en las películas de terror ¿sabes?, incluso ayer estaba lloviendo y juraría que una rama estaba golpeando en la ventana, o tal vez era el monstruo del cuarto el que hacía ese ruido, no lo sé porque probablemente si abría los ojos el monstruo notaría mi presencia y se mostraría dispuesto a atacarme, pero obviamente yo soy listo, estoy seguro que yo sería el único personaje en sobrevivir en una película de terror, y si no, bueno sería el último en morir, o quizás hasta derrotaría al monstruo y salvaría a mis compañeros –Sonrió orgulloso, Sasuke estaba seguro que Naruto sería de los primeros en morir, porque en toda película de terror los rubios y los idiotas son los primeros — y quizás también...

—Naruto…—Sasuke lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera divagando, manándole una mirada que claramente decía "Dejare de escucharte si no dices algo importante o con sentido, Dobe" , porque ¿Qué tenían que ver las películas de terror con si Itachi era o no sonámbulo?.

**N**aruto se dio cuenta de que se había desviado un poco del tema, suspiró y ordenó sus pensamientos para decir únicamente lo que Sasuke, su "mejor amigo", estaba dispuesto a escuchar. —Creo que Itachi actúa raro. Ayer me corrió de tu habitación, antes me hubiera dejado seguir ahí para continuar molestándote, ya sabes, el adora fastidiarte —Sasuke pensó que Naruto tenía razón.—Y el otro día ... cuando me quedé con él en la cocina ¿Lo recuerdas?, tú como todo emo antisocial me abandonaste a mi suerte con tu hermano mientras tú te encerrabas en tu cuarto—Sasuke dejo de mirar a Naruto, para el dobe de su amigo parecía imposible únicamente decir lo importante, y si era así lo que sea que rondara por su mente no debía de ser tan importante, de seguro se trataba de alguna bobería más, Naruto bufó molesto al ver que Sasuke dejaba de prestarle atención— Bueno… el me hizo preguntas raras... y sumándole lo de esta mañana, creo que planea algo en mi contra—Resumió Naruto.

—Estás exagerando Naruto, ¿Por qué Itachi planearía algo en tu contra?—Sasuke se levantó y espero a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo para seguir caminando -pronto tendrían que regresar a clases-.

—Yo nunca exagero, Teme—Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke se rió de eso, Naruto junto con Ino eran las personas que más exageraban—Estoy seguro de que tu también lo has notado extraño... ayer ¿Por qué no había nadie en tu casa?—Preguntó Naruto, confundiendo un poco a Sasuke por el cambio tan repentino de tema, pero aún así contesto.

—Fui con Suigetsu...—el rubio frunció el ceño y bufó, tenía una especie de pelea con Suigetsu para ver quién era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, pelea en la que nada más participaba Naruto ya que a Suigetsu le daba igual si era o no el mejor amigo de él azabache, antes de que pudiera reclamarle Sasuke continúo hablando— e Itachi salió con Sakura

**N**aruto se calló su reclamo, y recordó que Itachi le había dicho que sus dos mejores amigos ya eran novios –cosa que empezaba a dudar, ya que ambos seguían actuando igual- pero también pensó que Sakura debería saber algo acerca del extraño comportamiento de Itachi, ya que ella estuvo platicando con él ¿Y desde cuándo se conocían?.

**E**n el cerebro de Naruto hubo una lucha de que debería de ser lo primero que debería preguntar o hacer, provocando que soltara un par de palabras sin sentido, Sasuke suspiro, ¿Por qué había escogido como amigo a alguien tan subnormal y extraño como lo era Naruto?.

—¿Tú y Sakura-chan ya son novios?—Preguntó Naruto impaciente por escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke, quién no entendía en absoluto de que iba la pregunta.

—No...—Apenas escucho esa palabra, Naruto salió corriendo en busca de Sakura, que Itachi le hubiera mentido definitivamente demostraba que traía algo entre manos, y Naruto lo averiguaría como que él amaba el Ramen.

**S**asuke frunció el ceño al verse abandonado a mitad del pasillo, no que le molestara la falta de compañía de Naruto o el estar solo, le molestaba que las chicas se le acercaran más cuando él estaba sin la compañía, y eso el Dobe de su amigo lo sabía bien, y aún así… definitivamente tendría que cambiar a Naruto por Suigetsu, o mejor aún, por Shikamaru, ese vago no le molestaría, ni haría cosas tontas como los otros dos idiotas que tenía por amigos, aunque seguramente se aburriría de observar nubes todo el día, admitía que eso era algo relajante, pero ¿Observarlas cada vez que tuviera oportunidad? Eso era una exageración, tal vez Neji...

**P**ara la –mala- suerte de Sasuke, un pelinegro pálido muy conocido se encaminaba hacia él, con su típica y extraña sonrisa en la cara. —Sasuke…—Saludó.

**Y** él continúo caminando, ignorando por completo a Sai, prefería estar solo y ser acechado por la mirada de las chicas que estar en compañía de él, quien seguramente estaba cumpliendo con algo que le hubiera ordenado su rubia novia, ¿Por qué desde cuando a Sai le interesaba hacerse su amigo?.

—¿Estas ignorándome?—Preguntó Sai, comenzando a seguirlo ya que Sasuke había pasado a un lado de él, aumentando un poco la velocidad de su andar, claro mensaje de que no tenía intenciones de hablar con él, pero Sai parecía ser tan tonto como Naruto.—No sé como Naruto soporta estar a tu lado—Masculló Sai.

**S**asuke sufrió un tic en la ceja derecha, por él bien podía largarse de su lado, y así ninguno tendría que soportar la compañía del otro, pero a pesar de ignorarlo Sai continuaba siguiéndolo.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó, deteniéndose y volteando a verlo por primera vez dentro de esos cinco minutos, Sai le dedicó una de sus comunes sonrisas falsas.

—Ya te lo he dicho— Contestó frunciendo el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, porque a nadie le gusta que lo ignoren ¿verdad?.

—Hmp…—Respondió Sasuke volviendo a emprender su camino, le había dado una oportunidad a Sai de hablar, y él la había desperdiciado.

—Que antisocial, si continuas así, estoy seguro de que Sakura preferirá a tu hermano—Lo volteó a ver, ¿Cómo sabía Sai de Itachi?, el chico sonrió satisfecho de lograr obtener la atención del arrogante Uchiha, ¿Cómo era posible que a la feita le gustará alguien así?, es más, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona con ese carácter tuviera demasiadas chicas locas de amor por él?—Las mujeres prefieren a un hombre que las haga divertirse no a uno que solo responda con monosílabos, o que las haga sentir ignoradas.

—No te he pedido tu consejo— Respondió Sasuke , entrando al salón de su siguiente clase, la cual no compartía con ese molesto pelinegro, pero a Sai pareció importarle poco, ya que entró al salón y se sentó a un lado de él, el profesor no tardaría ni cinco minutos en cruzar la puerta, y Sai no parecía mostrar algún interés en ello, Sasuke lo supo en ese momento, al parecer él era el último adolescente preocupado por cumplir y asistir a todas sus clases, y comportarse adecuadamente sin molestar a los demás, y eso únicamente porque deseaba superar a Itachi, aunque pensandolo bien también estaban los nerds, esos tipos también…

—Uchiha…—lo llamó Sai al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba la mínima atención—Yo solo te lo digo, porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen, se a…

—No somos amigos—interrumpió Sasuke.

—Bueno, yo quiero que lo seamos. —Sonrió.

**S**asuke suspiró, definitivamente iba ser difícil quitarse a es molesto pelinegro de encima.

—Como te decía, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Sakura no es del tipo de chica reservada, callada, fría, antisocial, sin sentido del humor… y demás características parecidas a ti —Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente Sai no sabía cómo funcionaba el proceso de hacer amigos.—Tarde o temprano terminara por darse cuenta que son demasiado diferentes, y buscará a alguien mejor, por ejemplo tu hermano—Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tú no lo conoces— Afirmó Sasuke.

—No, pero Sakura habló mucho acerca de él. —Mintió Sai, quienes no habían parado de hablar de Itachi, habían sido Karin y su novia Ino -a quien no parecía importarle hablar maravillas de un chico diferente, a pesar de estar él presente-.

—Me da igual, si Sakura me prefiere a mi o a mi hermano—Sasuke sacó una libreta de su mochila y empezó a rayar cualquier cosa para facilitar su labor de ignorar a Sai, cosa que no le funciono ya que se le había ocurrido dibujar algo, lo que ocasiono que Sai empezará a criticar su garabato, y a darle consejos acerca de cómo debería de dibujar "Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos"

. . .

—¡Sakura-Chan!...—Naruto llegó hasta donde estaban reunidas todas las amigas de Sakura, después de sonreírle a todas, tomó un poco de aire y arrastró a la pelirrosa lejos de su grupito.—Ayer saliste con Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke ¿verdad?—Sakura aunque un poco confundida asintió.

"Quiero robársela a Sasuke"

**L**as palabras de Itachi hicieron eco en la mente de Naruto.

—¿Te dijo… cosas bonitas?— Preguntó Naruto no sabiendo que otra cosa podía decir, "Te coqueteó", "Trato de ligarte", ¿Quién llega y pregunta eso?, tan si quiera disimularía un poco. Ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Naruto, él, por su parte, no sabía si Sakura tenía algo que ver con lo que sea que Itachi estuviera planeando pero, tal vez le sirviera de algo.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso Naruto?—Sakura frunció el ceño y trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—Deberías preocuparte más por tus estudios, la semana que entra iniciaremos con los exámenes y...

—Itachi, ¿te hizo alguno pregunta extraña, o actúo de forma sospechosa?—Preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo a Sakura, aunque era verdad, tenía que preocuparse más por su calificaciones que por el absurdo plan que Itachi estuviera elaborando, pero así era Naruto, sólo se preocuparía por los exámenes un día antes de presentarlos, o tal vez incluso una hora antes.

—¿A qué te refieres Naruto?—Preguntó Sakura extrañada. Suspiró. —Sólo fuimos a pasear y hablamos acerca de cosas normales, ¿Qué es lo que quieres averiguar?

**N**aruto torció la boca, no había descubierto nada con la escasa explicación de Sakura—Itachi me espía mientras duermo—Soltó Naruto. Y Sakura lo miró confundida, porque que te digan eso es extraño. —Tengo dos teorías...—Continuó Naruto—La primera es lo que cualquiera pensaría si estuviera en mi lugar, Itachi es gay—Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sakura, era gracioso el que ambos sospecharan que el otro era gay, al menos sabía la razón de que Naruto lo sospechara, pero no había podido escuchar la explicación de Itachi—Aunque pensar que Itachi es gay es algo imposible... mi segunda teoría es que... bueno no tengo segunda teoría, pero sabes toda esa extraña actitud inicio cuando llame homosexual al Teme y él me miró feo, tal vez planea hacerme daño, pero… ¿Sakura-Chan como conociste a Itachi?

**S**akura rió por como para Naruto era tan normal pasar de un tema a otro, soltando tantas palabras llegaran a su mente, y ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan parlanchina fuese el mejor amigo de alguien tan reservado como lo era Sasuke?.

—Tengo una teoría...—Contestó Sakura, ignorando la pregunta que el Uzumaki le había hecho, a Naruto poco le importo que lo hiciera, ya que podría obtener más información acerca del extraño plan que Itachi tuviera entre manos.—Quieres evitar a toda costa el estudiar por lo que te pones paranoico y empiezas a imaginarte cosas

**N**aruto torció la boca, eso no le había servido de nada. Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases lo interrumpió. Y ¡Demonios! Sasuke se enfadaría por haberlo abandonado.

—Nee, Sakura-Chan eso no fue para nada útil. —Se quejó de forma infantil— Descubriré que planea Itachi y te mostraré que no soy paranoico ¡ttebayo!

—Mejor estudia para tus exámenes, Naruto—Regañó Sakura.

**N**aruto hizo un mohín, dio dos pasos lejos de Sakura y después se volteo, tenía que confirmar, después de todo tenía que recolectar información—Sakura-Chan ¿Tú y el teme ya son novios?—Sakura se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.—Entonces, ¿le mentiste a Itachi, y le dijiste que Sasuke y tú eran novios?

**S**akura frunció el ceño—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—No lo sé—Contestó Naruto para después marcharse a su salón. ¿Qué ganaba Itachi con mentirle acerca de eso?, Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando por la mente del Uchiha mayor.

. . .

**I**tachi dejo caer su lápiz en la libreta, ya había terminado su aburrida tarea y pronto tendría que ir a su casa si quería recibir a su hermano, volteó a ver a Kisame quién al igual que él estaba haciendo una proyecto.

—¿Cómo sabes si alguien es gay?—Preguntó de repente, provocando que el peliazul lo mirara confundido. Y llamando la atención de Hidan quien no tardo en sonreír, agradecido de que algo lo distrajera de continuar haciendo su trabajo, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que hacer ese aburrido proyecto, por Jashin se le estaba quemando el cerebro y no lograba avanzar más allá de escribir 7 palabras.

—Te refieres a la rubiecita, amiga de Sasori—Contestó Hidan metiéndose en la conversación y aventando el lapicero hacía sus espaldas, con toda la intención de que golpeara "accidentalmente a alguien" .

**K**isame rió ante el comentario del peliblanco.

—¿Deidara? —Preguntó Itachi extrañado.

**B**ien, Deidara podía tener el cabello como el de una chica, y parecer una si lo mirabas desde atrás, pero su actitud no parecía de alguien que fuera afeminado. Era grosero y para nada delicado.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Preguntó Kisame interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Uchiha.

**I**tachi sonrió. —Curiosidad.

—Será que Itachi es marica y está en busca de pareja—Dijo Hidan e Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada. —¿O cuál es la razón de que siempre te vayas tan temprano? De seguro te vas a algún bar gay o algo por ese estilo.

**K**isame se rió, y antes de que Itachi y Hidan empezaran una pelea, porque nadie duda de la hombría de un Uchiha, dijo:—Él…— señalo a Itachi—Tiene una cierta obsesión con su pequeño hermanito que lo hace querer llegar a casa para darle la bienvenida cuando él regrese de la escuela.

—Por Jashin, eso es incesto y homosexualidad, ¡Está prohibido! —Gritó llamando la atención del alumnado que estaba cerca de ellos. —Pero, amor es amor—Finalizó un poco más relajado.

**I**tachi suspiró. —Tsk, eso no es para nada cierto—Guardó sus cosas y le dio un pisotón a Hidan antes de ponerse de pie—Creo que ya tengo que irme. Y no tengo una obsesión con Sasuke. —Negó Itachi frunciendo el ceño, e ignorando los insultos de Hidan.

**N**o entendía el porqué de que las personas pensaran así, él simplemente disfrutaba del hecho de tener un hermano. Todos eran unos envidiosos.

—¡Adiós marica! —Gritó Hidan, a pesar de que Itachi estaba a tan solo 3 pasos de la mesa en donde estaban sentados, por supuesto eso provoco que varias miradas se posaran en Itachi, él pelinegro simplemente le mostró el dedo medio a Hidan para después alejarse de ellos. —Creo que en nuestro grupo ya hay demasiadas maripositas, más te vale que tú, tiburón mutante, no salgas con que eres también un afeminado.

—¿Quién es afeminado? —Preguntó Kakuzu, sentándose a lado de Hidan.

—Hidan lo es, y está enamorado de ti—Respondió Kisame, ocasionando que Hidan comenzara a gritar y blasfemar como si no hubiera mañana.

. . .

—Bien este es el plan—Dijo Naruto tomando un plumón y escribiendo en el pizarrón "Super Mega Genial Plan por Naruto Uzumaki"

—No hay ningún plan Naruto—Sasuke se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a abandonar el salón de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho todos sus demás compañeros. Tenía que ponerle fin a todas las sospechas ilógicas e incoherentes de Naruto —Estas exagerando, al igual que siempre, Itachi no planea nada en tu contra, puede incluso que sea hasta sonámbulo y yo no esté enterado, es la primera vez que duerme en casa después de un año, solo olvídalo Naruto, Itachi no está tratando de matarte a sí que no importa.

—Teme, ¡espera! —Gritó Naruto al ver como su mejor amigo lo dejaba solo en el salón. —¡Primero me sustituyes por Sai, y luego me abandonas, además yo nunca dije que Itachi tratara de matarme!—Se quejó Naruto, ya que las últimas dos horas Sai había estado pegado a Sasuke hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosas dejándolo a él a un lado.

**B**orró rápidamente lo que había escrito en el pizarron, porque no quería ganarse un nuevo castigo, los maestros lo odiaban, de eso estaba seguro, nadie aparte de él se ganaba tantos castigos por día, y él era un niño bueno, ¡Había quienes hacían peores cosas!.

**T**omó sus cosas y salió corriendo tras de Sasuke, después de todo, si no lo alcanzaba existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke cerrará su casa con llave y lo dejara fuera, sin la posibilidad de robarle esas riquísimas comidas, que Mikoto le dejaba preparadas –comidas que ya estaba por acabarse- , no que la comida de Kushina supiera horrible, pero comparada con la de Mikoto...

—Estoy planteándome seriamente el cambiarte por alguien mas, Teme—Naruto trato de recuperar un poco el aire que había perdido tras la carrera que había hecho para no perderse de la tan deliciosa comida de Mikoto. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke caminaba tan rápido?—Creo que Kiba sería un mejor amigo que tú.

—Kiba te odia así que olvídalo—Dijo Sasuke cortante.

—¡Kiba no me odia!

—Naruto—Sai apareció de la nada, situándose en medio de Sasuke y Naruto— a Kiba le gustaba Hinata, y a Hinata siempre le has gustado tú, ademas según me contaron, en primero de secundaria te tiraste un pedo en su cara, por supuesto que te odia—Sasuke sonrió de lado al recordar la vergonzosa escena que había protagonizado Naruto. El rubio por otro lado enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—¡¿Quién te ha contado eso!?—Preguntó alarmado.

¿**D**e verdad era necesario hacer esa pregunta?. Ino era una chismosa, Sai era su novio. Uno no tenía que ser un genio para poder averiguar el modo por el cual Sai se había enterado de ese pequeño accidente.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño y aparto la vista indignado—Ese día tome una leche caduca, así que no fue de todo mi culpa—Se excusó.—¿Eh?, ese no es tu hermano, Teme?—Preguntó Naruto, señalando hacía la entrada de la reja.

**S**ai, a pesar de no ser una persona chismosa, no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a ese "espécimen masculino perfecto", palabras de su novia y de Karin, Porque bueno, él podía ser raro, pero ningún hombre disfrutaba de escuchar a su novia calificar como perfecto a otro hombre... y a su juzgar Itachi Uchiha no era tan perfecto como lo habían descrito.

—O viene para atacarme, o su obsesión por ti lo condujo a venir a buscarte a la escuela—Dijo Naruto captando la atención de ambos pelinegros.

—Hmp...—Contestó Sasuke buscando con la mirada a cierta pelirrosa, si Itachi hubiera ido por él a la escuela, ya estaría caminando en su dirección -porque Itachi tenía una especie de radar biologico para poder dar con su paradero-, por lo que, obviamente se encontraba en busca de Sakura.

**N**aruto sonrió al ver el gesto malhumorado en ambos pelinegros —Teme, si no mal recuerdo, hace dos años a Itachi le gustaba Ino ¿verdad?—Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no recordaba eso pero bueno, desde que él cumplió 12 años había dejado de prestarle tanta atención a su hermano mayor. —Creo… incluso llegaron a ser novios ¿no?

**U**n tic adornó la ceja de Sai— ¿Qué dijiste?

**S**asuke pudo ver el brillo de malicia en los ojos de Naruto—Oh Sai—Naruto se hizo el arrepentido—Había olvidado que estabas aquí.—Tomó aire, y cruzó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sai—Creo que mereces saberlo, somos amigos ¿no?, los amigos no se guardan secretos así que te lo diré...

—Naruto—Interrumpió Sasuke, si bien a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la relación de Ino y Sai pero…

**N**aruto sonrió y se alejo de Sai, Sasuke por su parte comenzó a caminar en dirección a Itachi, quien al parecer ya había ubicado con la mirada a Sakura.—Lo siento baka, pero creo que estaría mal si te lo digo yo, pregúntale a Ino—Dijo Naruto para después correr en dirección a Sasuke.

. . .

—¿Por qué ha sido eso?—Preguntó Sasuke una vez que Naruto estuvo a su lado.

**N**aruto giró los ojos—¿No te parece extraño que Sai e Ino nuca tengan peleas? —Sasuke no respondió nada—Ino es muy mandona y … hasta cruel con el rarito de Sai, el simplemente la obedece ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?—Dijo Naruto recordando como Sai fingía más su sonrisa cuando Ino y Karin decidieron que la hora de Filosofía, pasaba a ser la hora de hablar de Itachi Uchiha —Creo que Sai necesita enfrentar a Ino de una vez por todas e Ino necesita entender que no puede hablar maravillas de otro chico si su novio está presente, ¡Lo hago por el bien de su relación ´ttebayo!—Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era el Doctor corazón?—Además estoy seguro de que Sai está siguiendo órdenes de Ino, si de verdad le interesara ser nuestro amigo lo hubiera hecho desde hace cuatro meses, así que no hay duda, además si Sai odia a tu hermano podría…

—Ayudarte a descubrir el "plan" de Itachi ¿verdad?—Preguntó Sasuke observando cómo su hermano comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la pelirrosa.

**N**aruto rió al verse descubierto, pero no pudo mencionar más palabras ya que Sasuke lo había apartado de su camino-¡Lo había empujado!- para caminar a paso rápido los dos metros que lo separaban de Sakura, no permitiría que su hermano se le acercara porque… simplemente porque no.

—¡Teme, estoy seguro de que Mikoto-Chan le enseño a sus hijos a pedir permiso en lugar de...!—Naruto miró asombrado lo que sucedía enfrente de sus ojos. ¿¡Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke daba muestras de cariño en público!?. Ni él, su supuesto mejor amigo podía tocarlo por más de tres segundos seguidos, claro que eso no significaba que no lo hiciera, pero ¡Sasuke siempre lo apartaba!

**R**odeo un poco, porque tal vez, Sasuke simplemente estaba parado demasiado cerca de Sakura, mientras alzaba los brazos alrededor de ella simulando un abrazo… demasiado ilógico ¿verdad?, pero eso era más factible que decir que Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba abrazando a una chica en público.

Bien.

**D**efinitivamente Sasuke estaba abrazando a Sakura… y le susurraba algo al oído…, ¿Qué estaba pasando?... Naruto desvió la mirada, buscando tal vez, a un elefante rosado, o un tazón de Ramen parlante –porque tal vez se había quedado dormido en alguna clase-, pero lo único que encontró de extraño fue a un Itachi que después de hacer una cara de ofendido –claramente falsa y exagerada-, se daba la vuelta para después dejar que su cara fuera adornada por una sonrisa de burla…

**N**aruto sonrió.

**A**hora la mayoría de las cosas tenían sentido.

"Pienso robársela a Sasuke"

**E**l plan de Itachi era darle celos a Sasuke… eso estaba obvio, ya que bueno, él era, Itachi Uchiha el "perfecto hermano mayor", era claramente incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

**P**ero… lo único que seguía sin tener sentido, era que tenía que ver él en el plan de Itachi. Porque no había ninguna razón para que Itachi se preocupara por mantenerlo a él lejos de Sa…

**N**aruto no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonora risa. Cosa que Sasuke interpreto como una burla hacía él por lo que recibió un insulto de su parte, y muy seguramente Sasuke le negaría el probar la comida de Mikoto, lo que el Uchiha menor no sabía era que la burla no era para él sino para Itachi.

**P**orque Naruto no era tonto, ocultaba su inteligencia sobrehumana -que había conseguido después de comer tantos tazones de Ramen- , todo el comportamiento extraño de Itachi había empezado desde que él llamo homosexual a Sasuke; Mikoto actuaba extraño desde que a él se le había ocurrido hacer "La semana de Te Amo Teme" -Sasuke le había regalado 6 cupones de ramen gratis, y le había explicado algunos temas y ayudado con tareas, que lo hicieron sacar su primer 10 en muchos años, Sasuke Uchiha tenía sus momentos altruistas-. Además estaba el hecho de que a partir de esa semana, Fugaku Uchiha lo asesinaba con la mirada cada vez que él cruzaba la puerta de la casa Uchiha.

**E**ra tan obvio.

**L**e creían gay, y enamorado de su preciado hijo y hermano, Sasuke Uchiha.

**C**ualquier otra persona se preocuparía por limpiar su imagen y aclarar el error, pero Naruto era Naruto, y obviamente no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiar a un Uchiha, y menos si se trataba de fastidiar a Itachi, porque ¿Cada cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad como esa?

.  
>.<p>

_Continuará..._

Espero les haya gustado :)

Recuerden que los **Reviews son gratis y le alegran el día al autor :3**

**Adiós~ **


	11. Novios

**Hola~**

**Karliss: **Intentaré insertar la escena que quieras ver en algún otro capítulo :DD

Gracias por sus reviews (: espero les guste el capítulo

.

.

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

.

**Novios**

.

**I**no sonrió al notar que cierto pelinegro se acercaba a ellas, por lo que ignoró completamente lo que sea que le estaba diciendo Sakura, porque... vamos, Sakura estaba discutiendo algo sobre la tarea mientras que el apuesto hermano mayor de Sasuke -el que no era un desperdicio de hombre- se acercaba a ellas, y obviamente Itachi merecía toda su atención, golpeó con su codo "disimuladamente" a Karin, quien -después de insultarla- había dirigido su vista a la misma dirección que su rubia amiga.

—Esto no es posible—Se quejo Karin, haciéndole notar a Sakura, que sus dos amigas la estaban ignorando por completo. Dio un suspiro de resignación, ya tendría que haberlo aceptado, si ella quería discutir algo de la escuela solo podría contar con Hinata. Ino y Karin preferían un millón de veces hablar de chicos, o sobre cualquier otra cosa, no es que ellas fueran tontas, simplemente, preferían hacerle caso a sus hormonas que responsabilizarse con el estudio.

—¡Oh! que envidia frentona—Dijo Ino, comprobandole a Sakura que su tema de conversación acababa de ser desechado para comenzar a hablar sobre otra cosa mas "importante".

**S**akura frunció el ceño, no entendía de que se suponía que estaban hablando, su mente aún seguía enfrascada en como Anko le había bajado dos puntos en la calificación final, todo porque había sido atrapada comiendo un simple y pequeño chocolate, ¡Un chocolate!, primera vez que se le había ocurrido romper la regla de "No comer en el salón" y la atrapaban, y lo peor de todo, Chouji Akimichi comía una bolsa de papas en cada una de las clases y nunca era castigado, y peor aún, Chouji había estado masticando un par de papas un asiento atrás de ella, cuando Anko la estaba regañando -Y aun después de que la hubieran regañado seguía comiendo-, y él había salido impune.

**R**espiró profundamente, no tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, ya no había nada que pudiera solucionar... Pero ¡Era injusto, demasiado injusto!, de seguro Anko la odiaba... no podía haber otra explicación, miró a sus dos amigas.—¿De qué están hablando?

**K**arin la fulminó con la mirada—De qué eres una maldita suertuda pelo de chicle, sostengo mi teoría de que has utilizado alguna especie de magia para enamorar a los hermanos Uchiha... eres una tramposa Haruno.

**S**akura frunció aún más el ceño, había pensado que el tema de ella e Itachi ya había sido olvidado por sus amigas pero al parecer se equivocó.

—Eres una bruja Haruno—Agregó Karin.

**I**no se rió.—Una bruja con una enorme frente llena de suerte—Ino se rió. Y Sakura frunció el ceño, ella conocía perfectamente el tamaño de su frente, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran a cada instante.—Eso, o en tu vida pasada hiciste algo verdaderamente bueno. ¡Que envidia!

—Les recuerdo que ambas ya tienen novio—Interrumpió Sakura y dio un paso al frente dispuesta a dejar atrás a sus dos amigas pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Itachi se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro, y ahí comprendió todo, con que a eso se debía que sus amigas volvieran a tocar el tema y ...—No puede ser verdad—¡¿Qué estaba haciendo él en su escuela?! Se giró a ver a sus amigas que aún conservaban la sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer su comentario les importo muy poco.

—No me importaría terminar con Suigetsu, estoy segura de que el cara de pez entendería que no es competencia ante un Uchiha—Karin ignoró la mirada de reprobación que le dirigió Sakura—Si sales con Itachi eso significa que Sasuke-kun queda libre de nuevo ¿verdad?, entonces creo que trataré de conquistarlo

**I**no bufo molesta — ¿Tenías que mencionar el nombre de ese desperdicio de Uchiha?

**K**arin rodó los ojos—Sabes muy bien que él no es gay, y además...a ti también te gusta— Ino no la engañaba, nadie podía odiar y hablar tan mal de alguien que en algún momento juró amar -Que ella hablara peores cosas de Suigetsu era una cosa muy diferente-, Ino simplemente seguía enojada—Solo tienes que admitir que no has podido superar el rechazo de Sasuke-Kun—Dijo Karin sonriendo con burla.

**S**akura suspiró ante la inminente pelea de sus dos amigas.

**I**no frunció el ceño y aniquiló con la mirada a Karin.—Que te quede claro zanahoria andante, a mi no me gusta el cretino homosexual de Sasuke.

—Sakura—Dijo Sasuke, ignorando lo que acababa de decir -la insoportable- Ino.

**L**a Yamanaka dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke -después de todo lo acababa de insultar-, Karin sonrió al verle, y Sakura se sonrojo, por qué... ¿No estaba Sasuke demasiado cerca de ella?.

**S**asuke maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**S**e había acercado a Sakura y a su grupo de -raras- amigas sin detenerse a pensar, y ahora se encontraba ahí, acababa de decir el nombre de ella pero no tenía nada que decirle, bueno, se había acercado con una sola idea en su cabeza, pedirle que fuera su novia, pero, ¿Estaría bien?, era obvio que la idea de que Itachi se le acercara le enojaba, al igual que la idea de que Sakura se enamorara de su hermano y... eso eran celos, ¿No?...

**É**l siempre había sido posesivo hacía las cosas que consideraba como suyas, y Sakura le amaba, así que su amor le pertenecía... frunció el ceño, el hecho de que Itachi estuviera cada vez más cerca no le dejaba pensar claro. Y Naruto, Naruto estaba reclamándole algo con esa voz chillona y molesta, lo cual no lo dejaba concentrarse -Y ¿Por qué demonios tenía como mejor amigo a alguien tan desesperante y tonto como Naruto?-.

**Y** no era momento para pensar en buscar a alguien nuevo para el puesto de "su mejor amigo", ya llevaba diez segundos ahí parado, callado y viendo a Sakura a los ojos.

—¿No vas a decir nada Uchigay?—Preguntó la Yamanaka. Él simplemente la ignoró -de nuevo-, algún día tendría que cansarse y desistir de esos inútiles y bobos insultos, él ya se había cansado de pelear con miradas o palabras con la Yamanaka, después de todo, no tenía sentido pelear cada vez que la veía.

**I**tachi estaba a ocho escasos pasos de distancia. Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo cual, obviamente confundió a Sakura, ya que la pelirrosa había arqueado una ceja. Estúpido él y sus estúpidos celos, bien, no perdía nada, porque obviamente Sakura sería incapaz de rechazarlo... Y, bueno no podría ser tan malo el hecho de tener novia.

**Y**... la abrazó, pudo ver como Itachi se detenía y ponía una cara de ofendido -demasiado graciosa y exagerada-, y Naruto dejo de hablar -gritar-.

—¿S-asuke-kun?—Preguntó Sakura, sin saber si devolverle o no el abrazo a Sasuke, y su cara ardía, de seguro su sonrojo se asemejaba a los de Hinata cuando hablaba con Naruto -¡Sasuke la estaba abrazando!-, Karin sonreía burlona e Ino... Ino también sonreía... ¿Y qué se supone qué estaba pasando?

**S**asuke suspiró -demasiada gente los estaba viendo, cosa que le molestaba-, se acercó al oído de Sakura, odiaba que la gente supiera o hablara cosas de él, así que nadie más que Sakura escucharía su declaración... aunque bueno, él era Sasuke Uchiha, y no decía más de lo necesario, por lo tanto, lo que estuviera a punto de decir, no podía ser clasificado como una declaración amorosa...

—Sakura—Sintió a la perfección como Sakura se tensaba entre sus brazos—Se mi novia.

**Y** demonios, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

**S**akura sonrío, al parecer, Sasuke era incapaz de hacer una pregunta en lugar de dar una orden, pero no podía quejarse, en ese momento ella estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse o hacer un reclamo -Hasta su enojo por Anko había desaparecido-, lo único que hizo fue rodear el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que al parecer, tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke.

**Y** aunque Sasuke no le hubiera preguntado ¿Quiere ser mi novia? -Como cualquier persona normal haría- le respondió un "Si quiero", y Sasuke le sonrió, con una sonrisa de lado -o como sea que se llamara esa mueca que hacía con sus labios.-

—¿Te sigue pareciendo gay?—Preguntó Karin a Ino.—Creo que simplemente no eres lo suficientemente bonita para gustarle a un Uchiha.

**I**no frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos. —Te recuerdo, que tú también fuiste rechazada

**K**arin torció la boca y arrugo el entrecejo. —...Los Uchihas tienen mal gusto para las chicas.

**S**akura ignoró el comentario de Karin, -no tenía ganas de volver a estar enojada-, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sasuke, quien había comenzado a pelear con Naruto, pero que a pesar de eso, también la había sujetado la mano.

.

**N**aruto sonrió y entró por primera vez en cuatro días al cuarto de Sasuke -Y es que la temible semana de exámenes se había hecho presente-, su pelinegro amigo aún seguía dormido, ¿Y como no lo estaría?, aún era temprano, demasiado temprano, tan solo las 4:30 de la mañana. Naruto no era para nada alguien madrugador, pero ese día era una fecha especial, ¡doblemente especial!, en primera era el cumpleaños de Sakura-Chan, y en segunda era el último día de la infernal semana de exámenes, y después de esa semana de exámenes tenían cuatro días de vacaciones, vacaciones que Naruto pensaba disfrutar al máximo, ya que regresando de esas vacaciones, tendría que esforzarse con los estudios para así poder pasar todas sus materias.

**P**rocuró acercarse silenciosamente a la cama de Sasuke, ideando las mil mejores maneras de despertar a su querido amigo, ¿Gritarle?, ¿Intentarlo ahogar con una almohada?, ¿Tirarlo de la cama?, ¿Aventarse encima de él?, ¿Tirarle encima un vaso de agua?, ¿Pintarle la cara?, ¿Cortarle el cabello?... las opciones eran infinitas.

—Para tu información no estoy dormido—Habló Sasuke, provocandole un mini-infarto a Naruto, quién por el susto cayó al suelo ahogando un grito -no le daría el gusto a Sasuke de oírlo gritar como una niña- y ¡auch! se había golpeado con un mueble.

—Demonios ¡Eso dolió ´ttebayo!—Naruto se sobó la parte donde se había lastimado—¡¿Por qué tienes que hablar de repente Teme?!— Se quejó Naruto, porqué la culpa no la tenía él por meterse a hurtadillas al querer jugarle una broma a Sasuke, no, por su puesto que no, la culpa la tenía Sasuke por hablar de repente, y arruinar su objetivo de gastarle una buena broma.—¿Y que haces despierto tan temprano?—Se quejó. Su plan de arruinarle el día al Teme había sido... arruinado.

**S**asuke como siempre ignoró su queja, y se puso de pie, dispuesto a cambiarse ya que con Naruto en su habitación no podría dormir un poco más —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dobe?—Preguntó mientras se dirigía a su closet

Naruto sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Sasuke. —Dime Teme, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

—... 28 de Marzo—Respondió Sasuke después de observar la pantalla de su celular.

**N**aruto espero a que Sasuke dijera algo más, pero el azabache simplemente continuó con su labor de preparase para ir a la escuela. Naruto suspiró. —¿Sabes que celebramos hoy? —Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto frunció el ceño—¿De verdad... no lo sabes?

**S**asuke lo miró molesto. —¿El último día de exámenes?— Respondió dudoso después de unos minutos.

**N**aruto sonrió al recordar que solo tendría que presentar dos exámenes más y la tortuosa semana de exámenes se acabaría, aunque ha decir verdad, gracias a la ayuda de Hinata había logrado obtener tres dieces, lo que provocó la sospecha de sus profesores acerca de si había hecho trampa, pero también dio como resultado que Kushina su "amorosa" madre le cocinara más Ramen, la única comida de su madre que lograba ser comestible y hasta deliciosa. Naruto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Sasuke se había encerrado en su baño, ¡Demonios se había perdido en sus pensamientos!.

—A parte de eso, hoy celebramos algo que debería ser importante para ti —Sasuke salió del baño después de lavarse la cara y arqueó una ceja, dándole a entender a Naruto, que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacía importante ese día. —Es el cumpleaños de Sakura-Chan, Teme. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?. Deberías por lo menos recordar cuando es el cumpleaños de tu novia.

—Hn...

**N**aruto puso los ojos en blanco, ante el nulo interés por parte de Sasuke.— "¿Hn?", ¿es todo lo que diras?, la chica que logró derretir ese duro corazón de "chico-posiblemente-gay-ya-que-no-me-interesan-las-chicas" cumple años, y ¿tú solo dices "Hn"?

**S**asuke miró fijo a Naruto, y después de dos segundos continuó arreglándose.

**N**aruto gruñó.—Teme, si ella no te interesa porque le pediste que fuera tu novia?

—... si me interesa

—No actúas como su novio.

—Hmp

—Teme...

**S**asuke suspiró y buscó una excusa que logrará hacer que Naruto dejara de quejarse. —Hemos estado en exámenes Dobe, no he tenido tiempo para ella—Naruto frunció el ceño—Sabes que no puedo dejar que mis calificaciones bajen—y ahora él frunció el ceño al recordar que tenía reprobada la materia de Kakashi -y todo por culpa de Naruto-.

—No se porque te esfuerzas tanto Teme, nadie puede tener un promedio excelente, además ¿Qué quieres demostrar?, lo importante es que aprendas y no la...

—Cállate Naruto—Interrumpió Sasuke utilizando el único tono de voz que hacía entender a Naruto que si no quería recibir algún golpe tendría que callarse.

**Y** Naruto frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que había hablado de más, él bien sabía lo que Sasuke quería demostrar -Que él no era menos que Itachi-, y a quien se lo quería demostrar Fugaku Uchiha-, como también sabía que el único ser anormal que conocía con un promedio perfecto era Itachi Uchiha, aunque bueno eso era hasta antes de entrar a la Universidad, ya que al parecer Itachi se había cansado de parecer tan perfecto... también sostenía la teoría de que su Teme amigo sería una persona más social y que no tendría su rostro mostrando constante irritación si tan solo Fugaku se molestara en ocultar cual de sus dos hijos era su favorito, porque ¡vamos!, Naruto podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a Fugaku mostrar interés por Sasuke en todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos, mientras que pasaba horas hablando con Itachi, claro, sobre la empresa de la familia y sobre las excelentes calificaciones del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño, y se dejo caer sobre la cama de Sasuke. La familia Uchiha era tan rara.

**P**asaron diez minutos en silencio, en los que Sasuke se acababa de alistar para la escuela, la cual no abriría sus puertas hasta dentro de una hora y media más.

—¿Y qué le regalarás a Sakura-Chan?—Preguntó Naruto, cuando sintió que habían pasado el tiempo suficiente en silencio.

—Nada—Contestó Sasuke.

**N**aruto frunció el ceño—¿Cómo que nada?, Teme es tu novia ¡tienes que regalarle algo!

—Ya lo sé

—Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué no le compraste nada?—Sasuke permaneció en silencio, y no miró a Naruto—Teme... sabías que hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura-Chan, ¿verdad?—Sasuke no respondió.—Eres tan pésimo en las relaciones humanas, Teme... ¿Al menos has hablado con ella desde que le pediste ser tu novia?... bueno ¿desde que le dijiste que fuera tu novia?, porque ni siquiera se lo preguntaste, en verdad Teme, era una persona tan romántica—Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

—He hablado con ella—Respondió Sasuke, tenía que ser obvio, porque llevaban una semana saliendo, ¡oh! entonces también era su aniversario de una semana... ¡bah! los aniversarios solo eran cada año, porque después de todo eso es lo que significaba la palabra: "lo que vuelve cada año", que los demás celebraran cuando cumplían una semana, un mes, cien días, o seis meses de novios, era seguramente porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Salió de su habitación -con Naruto siguiéndole- hacia la cocina, dispuesto a tomar el desayuno.

—Y ¿Cómo es que no estabas enterado de que su cumpleaños era hoy?—Preguntó Naruto, con su voz -como siempre- más elevada de lo necesario.

**S**asuke no contestó, porque ... a decir verdad no había hablado tanto con Sakura en esa semana, y eso seguramente haría que Naruto comenzara a quejarse y a criticarlo.

**E**l primer día después de haber golpeado e insultado a Naruto por haberse reído de él y haber llamado la atención hacía ellos cosa que en verdad no era necesaria, ya que de por si, ya muchos de los alumnos, por no decir todos, habían empezado a chismosear acerca del nuevo noviazgo del Uchiha, después de unos minutos,había acompañado a Sakura a su casa, pero a decir verdad, no habían hablado mucho, ya que se la habían pasado terminando el trabajo de Kakashi, y cuando por fin se disponían a hacer algo como la pareja que eran, Sasori -el primo de Sakura- había llegado, y él tuvo que irse.

_. Flash Back ._

_**S**_akura estaba nerviosa y él lo sabía, no habían hablado para nada, acerca de que, bueno ahora eran novios, simplemente habían comenzado a terminar el trabajo de Kakashi -el cual habían acabado hace poco más de cinco minutos-, ahora, simplemente estaban en silencio, él estaba acostado en la cama de Sakura, observándola -cosa que él sabía la ponía más nerviosa, pero no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo, después de todo era divertido- y Sakura estaba revisando una y otra vez el trabajo que habían hecho, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con sus ojos, para después sonrojarse, y volver a leer el trabajo.

**S**e puso de pie—Vamos a dar un paseo—"Propuso" Sasuke después de pensar que cosa hacían las parejas.—Después podríamos rentar una películas o algo...

**S**akura sonrió al notar los nervios casi imperceptibles de Sasuke, después de todo, que ella supiera, Sasuke jamás había tenido una novia. —Esta bien...

**É**l la tomó de la mano, y juntos caminaron hacía el primer piso,pero cuando iban a mitad de las escaleras, Sasori abrió la puerta de su casa, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, ignoró la presencia del Uchiha y enfocó su vista en Sakura.

—¿Estaban en tu habitación?—Le preguntó a Sakura.

**L**a pelirrosa se puso nerviosa ante el tono que había utilizado Sasori.—Estábamos terminando una tarea que nos habían encargado.

**E**l pelirrojo la miró durante unos segundos, y después suspiro.—Uchiha, tendrás que irte, tengo ciertas cosas que hablar con Sakura...

**Y** después de eso, Sasuke salió por la puerta, sin antes pronunciar un "Adiós" apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura lo escuchase, por la mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo, supuso que no podría hacer nada más que despedirse con palabras... pero bueno, él era Sasuke Uchiha, y Sakura era su novia así que, ignorando la mirada que le dirigía Sasori, se agacho y besó a Sakura en la comisura de los labios, y después simplemente salio de la casa.

**D**ejado a una Sakura sonrojada, y a un Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

**S**egundos después de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como Sakura gritaba enojada "Solo estábamos haciendo la tarea"

**H**abían quedado en verse el Sábado por la tarde, para llevar a cabo el plan que Sasori había interrumpido, pero habían tenido que cancelar, porqué, el pelirrojo había obligado a Sakura, a acompañarlo a limpiar la casa de la vieja Chiyo, ya que pronto regresaría de sus vacaciones, él había salido de su casa en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Sakura, pero Sasori al verlo lo había fulminado con la mirada, y arrastrado a Sakura adentro de la casa de Chiyo.

**Y** como si no fuera suficiente, el pelirrojo le había contado a Itachi...

—No le agradas a Sasori—Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hmp—"Contesto" Sasuke sin apartar la vista del televisor. Tratando que Itachi entendiera que no tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar con él, pero bueno Itachi nunca entendía sus señales. Así que su hermano entro a su cuarto y como ya era costumbre en él, empezó a ver y buscar entre sus cosas lo que le pareciera interesante.

—¿Y como va todo en la escuela?

—Bien

—Todavía no me has contestado—Dijo Sasuke, confundiendo a Itachi—¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, No es la primera vez que me quedó solo así que porque esta vez decidiste "Alegrarme" la vida con tu presencia

**I**tachi se rió.—Por qué se que en todos estos meses sin mi, tu vida ha perdido el sentido.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado...

**E**l domingo no se habían visto, porque... bueno, ambos eran buenos estudiantes, y se habían tomado todo el día para prepararse para los exámenes que iniciarían el Lunes. Y por la misma razón no se habían visto en los demás días, únicamente hablaban cuando se veían en la escuela, y cuando él la acompañaba hasta su casa, y ni siquiera podía entrar a la casa de la pelirrosa, ya que siempre, estaba Sasori en la puerta de la casa, para evitar que el Uchiha se quedara con su prima a solas en la casa.

**Y** cuando Sakura le había reclamado, Sasori simplemente había dicho "No me arriesgare a que cuando regresen tus padres, salgas con alguna sorpresita"

**D**e más esta decir que Sakura se había sonrojado para después gritarle a Sasori, y él... él simplemente había decidido ignorar lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Y cuando decidió que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, se despidió y se fue de ahí.

_.Fin Flash Back ._

**N**aruto sonrió, y después cerro su libro.—Estoy seguro de que hoy sacaré otro diez.

**S**asuke apartó su vista de su libro.—Entonces, hoy también los maestros sospecharan que has hecho trampa.

**N**aruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.—Es tan injusto, yo he visto que Kiba ha hecho trampa en tres exámenes y de él nadie sospecha, y... ademas es tan obvio cuando hace trampa

**S**asuke lo miró con burla—Sospechan que haces trampa, porque por si lo has olvidado, en el segundo semestre, durante 3 exámenes te descubrieron copiando

**N**aruto torció la boca.—Ese era el antiguo yo, he cambiado Teme

—Hmn—"Respondió" Sasuke volviendo a leer.

**D**espués de pasar por lo menos media hora dando un repaso a las materias de las que tendrían que presentar examen, Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la casa Uchiha, y para la mala suerte de Naruto, a parte de que su plan de fastidiarle la mañana a Sasuke, su plan de fastidiarle el día a Itachi tampoco había sido llevado a cabo, ya que al parecer el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha estaba desmayado en su habitación, ya que él también había tenido una semana pesada entre hacer proyectos finales y presentar exámenes, y aún peor la puerta de Itachi estaba cerrada, por lo cual no había podido entrar a jugarle una broma.

—Vete solo a la escuela Naruto—el rubio frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, Sasuke le había mandado una clara mirada de "No te atrevas a contradecirme", así que tragándose sus quejas tuvo que dirigirse a la escuela, y Sasuke esperó hasta que Naruto se perdiera de su vista para poder encaminarse a la casa de la Haruno, ya que no se arriesgaría a que Naruto le siguiera y si iba a hacer algo por el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa no lo haría en la escuela.

**M**iró la hora en su celular, antes de comenzar a caminar, ya eran las seis, así que para cuando el llegará a la casa de Sakura, ella ya estaría lista para salir rumbó a la escuela.

**T**ocó el timbre y esperó cinco minutos...y nada, podía escuchar claramente la voz de Sakura, quien seguramente se encontraba hablando por teléfono, seguramente con sus padres, pero ¿En serio lo tenía esperando?, ¿No pudo por lo menos dejarlo pasar y seguir platicando con sus padres?, tocó de nuevo el timbre no que fuera un impaciente, bueno si lo era, pero eso no tenía nada que ver en este momento, lo que lo llevo a volver a tocar fue el hecho de que varías vecinas -chismosas y aparentemente si nada mejor que hacer- habían comenzado a salir de sus casas y se le quedaban viendo...y de nuevo pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de que Sakura se decidiera a abrir la puerta... Y cuando lo hizo tenía los ojos cerrados, y ¿Quién abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados?

**T**res segundos después una muy confundida pelirrosa abrió los ojos—¿Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó Sakura con una pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, y se arrepintió de haber dejado tanto tiempo a Sasuke afuera, aunque bueno, al menos así estaban a mano de la vez que el Uchiha había tardado en abrirle la puerta , ¿Acaso Sasuke sabía que era su cumpleaños?, bueno, tenía que saberlo ya que Naruto siempre se había dedicado a regalarle algo o a armar un alboroto en la escuela para que la felicitaran.

**S**asuke sonrió de lado.—Feliz cumpleaños,Sakura—Y simplemente lo dijo, no se acerco y la abrazo o la beso o lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, porque eso era demasiado cursi y tonto, y porque bueno él era Sasuke Uchiha, y esas cosas no se le daban bien.

**S**akura sonrió y ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke se acerco a él y le abrazo.—Gracias, Sasuke-kun—Respondió la pelirrosa, y aunque nerviosa comenzó a acercarse al rostro del Ucihha para poder darle un pequeño beso, porque después de todo, eran novios ¿No? y estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo ¿verdad?, pero un pequeño ruido llamó la atención de ambos.

—Feliz cumpleaños rosadita—Felicitó Sasori una vez que ambos le prestaron atención.

—Gracias...—Contestó Sakura, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que algo arruinara el día de su cumpleaños y eso incluía el no enojarse.

**S**asori le dedicó una mirada sería al Pelinegro.—Uchiha

**S**asuke le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. —Vamonos.

—Si—Sakura se adentro en su casa para buscar su mochila.

—Espero que la lleves a la Escuela y no a otra parte, Uchiha—Dijo Sasori antes de empezar a caminar, para dejar ambos solos, porque después de todo, él sabía que estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, y que Sakura nunca se atrevería a faltar a clase.

**S**akura cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y después de volteo a mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro—...Listo—Dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué has abierto la puerta de tu casa con los ojos cerrados?—Preguntó Sasuke después de caminar una cuadra en silencio.

**E**lla se sonrojo, había esperado que el pelinegro olvidara eso, porque no puede dejar de pensar lo tonta que se debió de ver al esta ahí, parada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.—Pensé que eras Naruto

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja, claro indicio de que no entendía que tenía que ver el Uzumaki con que ella abriera la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

—Durante los últimos tres años, él iba a mi casa temprano y al abrir la puerta o se lanzaba a mi con un fuerte abrazo o me estampaba un ramo de rosas en la cara—Contestó con una sonrisa.

**S**asuke también sonrió, y es que era de esperarse que Naruto hiciera algo así, algo que a él le parecía tonto y ridículo, pero bueno así era Naruto.

**L**a imagen de un Naruto nervioso estampando una ramo de rosas en la cara de la pelirrosa era algo gracioso, sumándole el hecho de que, el Naruto que había hecho eso, era un adolescente de catorce, tonto, torpe y sumamente nervioso.

**S**asuke recordaba ese día, Naruto había llegado a la escuela con una mejilla hinchada -obviamente la pelirrosa le había golpeado- pero con una enorme sonrisa que no le desapareció en todo el día, y es que después de golpear a Naruto, Sakura le había agradecido y dado un beso en la mejilla

.

.

.

_Continuara..._

_C_ríticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :DD

Los** reviews son gratis** ;)


	12. El cumpleaños de Sakura

Hola~ Gracias por los comentarios y disculpen la tardanza, este capitulo tiene NaruHina pero no tanto como esperan supongo, los que se enfocan más en la relación de Hinata y Naruto son los próximos capítulos (:

Espero les guste...

**Capitulo 12**

**El cumpleaños de Sakura**

.

**L**levaban cinco minutos caminando rumbo a la escuela, y él aún no le daba el regalo que había comprado para ella, porque no había olvidado que ese día la pelirrosa cumplía 17 años sólo lo había aparentado para fastidiar a Naruto, aunque era casi imposible olvidarlo ya que Itachi se había encargado de repetírselo una y otra vez durante toda la semana e incluso Sasori se había encargado de repetírselo cada vez que iba a visitar a su hermano y el hecho de que Naruto años tras año, le informara que el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa se acercaba y que le contara que es lo que iba a hacer, habían conseguido que el 28 de Marzo, quedara para siempre en su memoria como "Cumpleaños de Sakura".

**Y** no entendía porque aún no le entregaba el regalo, ya que su plan era dárselo en su casa para que nadie los viera -bueno, las vecinas chismosas lo verían-. Sakura seguía hablando, había empezado con el tema de que sus padres volverían pronto, y ahora hablaba de como por fin el día de ayer habían atrapado a Chouji por comer en las clases. _"Justicia divina, Sasuke-kun"_

**E**staban a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos para entrar a las instalaciones de la escuela y el pelinegro tenía el ceño fruncido, peleando internamente consigo mismo por aún no haberle entregado el regalo, suspiró, soltó la mano de la pelirrosa y buscó algo en su bolsillo...

—Cierra tus ojos.—Sakura arqueó una ceja ante la petición de Sasuke y después de unos segundos en el que él le dedico una mirada de "Solo hazlo..." sonrió y obedeció, sintió como el Uchiha ponía algo alrededor de su cuello y después de unos segundos habló.—Tu regalo.

**S**akura abrió los ojos y miró el collar, tenía una linda flor de Sakura encerrada en un pequeño circulo y en la cadena a cada lado del colgante había pequeñas flores de cerezo.—Sasuke...

—Si no te gusta...—Interrumpió al ver que Sakura no parecía demasiado feliz con su regalo, aunque era de suponerse ya que él nunca le había regalado nada a una chica, y a pesar de conocer a Sakura de muchos años, realmente no conocía sus gustos -Tal vez no debió de ignorar a Naruto cada que hablaba de Sakura- y tal vez la señora que se lo había vendido le había mentido y toda su palabrería había sido solo para librarse de ese collar que en realidad era odiado por las mujeres ...

—Claro que me gusta.—Dijo Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro —Es realmente bonito, pero...Es sólo que, me hubiera conformado con un chocolate o una rosa, no tenías porque gastar tanto en algo para mi...—Porque el collar era demasiado bonito como para haber sido algo barato.

**S**asuke desvió la vista—El dinero no es algo que me preocupe Sakura.

**E**lla simplemente sonrió y abrazó al azabache.—Gracias por el regalo, Sasuke-kun

.

**C**uando entraron al pasillo de la escuela varias miradas se posaron en ellos porque ya para nadie era secreto que ahora ambos salían, aunque muchos estaban escépticos ante la noticia razón por la cual los espiaban en todo momento, ya que esperaban ver algo que les delatara -Y así poder iniciar uno de los más importantes rumores del momento-, y es que ellos no actuaban como novios, aunque, para todos era claro que ahora hablaban más, y de vez en cuando la pelirrosa deposita pequeños besos en la mejilla del Uchiha, pero nunca en la boca.

**Y** un beso en la mejilla es algo que unos buenos amigos sin necesidad de ser novios pueden hacer, así que todo podría tratarse de una mentira, de un intento del Uchiha para poder zafarse de una vez por todas de sus _-molestas, fastidiosas, horribles,irritantes, y raras-_ Fangirls, eso era lo que los chicos pensaban, ya que las chicas por su parte estaban seguras que la Haruno simplemente quería llamar la atención y por medio de Naruto había conseguido que él _-atractivo, guapo, inteligente, egolatra, y arrogante-_ Uchiha, aceptara hacerse pasar por su novio.

**Y** tal vez estaban poniéndoles demasiada atención al asunto, pero por el momento no había ningún otro chisme interesante en la cual pudieran poner su atención, así que... seguirían espiándolos.

**Y** hasta el momento sólo sabían de una única muestra de cariño de parte del Uchiha hacía la pelirrosa y había sido, según decían los rumores, _-porque a excepción de cuatro personas nadie más lo había visto-_, que Sasuke había estado peinando y distrayéndose con el cabello de la Haruno después de presentar uno de los exámenes más difíciles, pero esos rumores venían de parte de los cerebritos, así que casi nadie lo creía, porque... ¿Se imaginan a Uchiha Sasuke haciendo eso?, totalmente imposible, ¿Verdad?.

_.Flash back ._

**A**mbos habían terminado el último examen del día en tan sólo veinte minutos -tenían media hora libre-, y debían salir del salón y dirigirse a la cancha donde Gai los esperaba para sacarles todo el estrés con una buena -y exagerada- dosis de ejercicio, para que así no desperdiciaran su tiempo haciendo nada y también así no molestarían a los que seguían respondiendo el examen y evitarían que algunos alumnos quisieran pasarse de listos y mandaran las respuestas a sus compañeros o algo por ese estilo.

**D**espués de que ambos hubieran entregado su examen y se encaminaran a la salida del salón Naruto les había dirigido una mirada de suplica para que le pasarán algunas respuestas antes de retirarse, el Uchiha le dedico una sonrisa de burla, y Sakura una sonrisa de condolencia, aunque al final resulto que el Uzumaki saco un perfecto en el examen, cosa que por supuesto despertó sospechas porque era una materia difícil, donde el Uzumaki tenía puros seis, y ¿De repente sacaba un excelente en el examen?, pero bueno el estudiar con la Hyuga durante cinco horas y dar un repaso en la mañana, y otro diez minutos antes del examen había dado sus frutos.

Sakura caminaba lentamente hacía la cancha, donde un Gai-sensei demasiado entusiasmado esperaba a los estudiantes. Y frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke...—Sakura suspiró.—¿Por qué me pediste que acabará el examen tan rápido?, ahora tendremos que hacer más ejercicio—Y Sakura se detuvo, ¿Acaso era una indirecta de parte de Sasuke para decirle que estaba gorda y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto?, pero ¡Ella no estaba para nada gorda! ¿Qué le pasaba al Uchiha? ¡¿Como podía insinuar algo así?!

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja ante la repentina mueca de disgusto que había puesto la pelirrosa y antes de que la mente de la Haruno comenzara a pensar en cosas absurdas habló:—No iremos con Gai—Le tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarla a otro lugar, vigilando que ningún maestro los viera, porque de verdad que no desea escuchar un sermón de su padre junto con un _"Itachi nunca hizo algo así"_, lo cual era casi imposible, porque con tantos alumnos en el salón los maestros no podían darse el lujo de desviar la mirada a los pasillos.

**Y** la pelirrosa miró en dirección a la cancha.—Pero... tenemos que...—Sasuke sonríe de lado, porque Sakura es tan diferente a él. Y ella se obliga a sí misma romper una regla porque eso significa pasar más tiempo con el azabache, porque de verdad no ha pasado tanto tiempo como le gustaría con él, y ... a parte podrá evitar el excesivo ejercicio que seguramente les pondría a hacer Gai-sensei, así que valía la pena arriesgarse a recibir un castigo.

**S**asuke se recostó en el tronco de un árbol con Sakura sentada en medio de sus piernas y con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de él. Al principio ella estaba nerviosa porque_ "No deberíamos estar aquí Sasuke-kun"_

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja. —¿Prefieres estar haciendo "ejercicio" con Gai?

**S**akura rápidamente negó con un movimiento de cabeza, porque habría que estar loco o tener un exceso de energía y una excelente condición física para gustar de algo así, y al parecer Lee era la única persona que cumplía con esos requisitos.—Claro que no, pero...

**S**asuke suspiró. —Shh...—Y antes de que ella pudiera seguir quejándose -por que pueden recibir un buen castigo- el pelinegro comienza a acariciar su cabello rosa, enredando en sus dedos algunos mechones -¿Y cómo es posible tener un cabello tan sedoso?-.

**S**akura se tranquiliza, y olvida que en cualquier momento algún maestro podría verlos y darles un castigo por estar en un lugar en el cual no deberían de estar, y comienza a hablar sobre cualquier cosa parar romper ese silencio que Sasuke disfruta pero que a ella incomoda, él en lugar de ignorarla como generalmente hace con Naruto, la interrumpe cada tanto para decir algo, porque lo que Sakura dice no son disparates como los de Naruto, y éldescubre que ella no ha podido superar que una maestra le haya bajado dos puntos en su calificación _"En definitiva, Anko-sensei me odia, Sasuke-kun"_

**Y** Sasuke sonríe de lado, porque Sakura no soporta nada, él ya tenía perdidos cinco puntos en la materia de Kakashi y ni siquiera había hecho nada para recibir tal castigo, y no había pasado ni dos horas quejándose de ello, de seguro su padre se enojaría pero tal vez debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por lo que su padre piense de él y...

_"Me gustaría verte con el cabello largo"_

**S**akura se sonroja, y Sasuke se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, y se siente tonto cuando Sakura para de hablar, y ese silencio del que tanto disfruta se ha vuelto incomodo, porque hacer callar a Sakura era tan difícil como hacer callar a Naruto. Y la pelirrosa se ríe al notar que ha puesto nervioso al Uchiha.

_"Lo dejare crecer, Sasuke-kun"_

**D**ecide Sakura porqué realmente no le importa si su cabello es largo o corto. Y él pelinegro sonríe y vuelve a hacer_ lo-que-sea-que-este-haciendo_ con el cabello de Sakura, que no es tan corto -le llega por debajo de los hombros- pero él en verdad quiere ver como luciría Sakura con el cabello largo porque aunque odie el color rosa, en el cabello de Sakura en verdad le gusta y... frunce el ceño y aleja sus manos del cabello de ella, quien lo voltea a ver confundida.

_"¿Qué sucede?"_ y de inmediato se pone nerviosa, ¿Algún maestro los vio?, y no quiere voltear la mirada en la dirección hacía la cual el Uchiha manda una mirada furiosa, si, es lo más seguro, adiós a su historial de alumna perfecta, pero... si Sasuke mira tan desafiante a ese lugar... entonces, no puede ser un maestro ¿verdad?, aunque bueno, Sasuke no es nada gentil con los maestros así que...

—Largo.—Y el tono que utiliza logra espantarla, pero cuando gira la mirada, entiende el porque de su reacción, un grupito de chicos los que al parecer también habían acabado el examen y no deseaban atormentar sus cuerpos con el ejercicio de Gai-sensei, los estaban mirando, y Sasuke odia eso...

**L**os chicos parecen estar congelados porque aún no comprenden que es exactamente lo que han visto y al parecer su instinto de supervivencia se ha tomado unas vacaciones, ya que no han obedecido al Uchiha y siguen observándolos, y es sólo cuando Sasuke amenaza con levantarse que todos se dan vuelta y se alejan de ahí.

**Y** una vez que vuelven a estar solos, Sasuke suspira y se relaja. Odia que lo vean haciendo cosas que un Uchiha nunca debería hacer. Sakura se ríe y...

_"Das miedo, Sasuke-kun"_

_"Hmn"_

_.Fin Flash back._

**Y** así había transcurrido el resto de la semana de exámenes en la que muchos habían intentado comprobar si la relación de ellos dos era verdadera pero no podían ver mucho ya que si el pelinegro se sentía observado ocurrían dos cosas: Te mandaba una clara mirada de que te largaras y dejaras de verlos, o se llevaba a la Haruno a algún otro lugar lo que siempre llevaba a que Naruto frunciera el ceño y ... _"Teme no hagas nada malo con Sakura-Chan o..."_, Sasuke fruncía el ceño e ignoraba a su _-Tonto, desesperante, molesto y bobo_- mejor amigo, Sakura, por el contrario se reía.

**L**as chicas, muy al contrario de la creencia del Uchiha, no desistieron en sus intentos de conseguir que él las amara o que simplemente se fijara en ellas -por el simple e importante hecho de que él ya tenía novia-, cosa que molestaba a Sakura, aunque conforme pasaban los días las chicas mostraban menos interés en él.

**Y** Sakura, Sakura era bonita y a pesar de ser una "cerebrito" como le decían Karin e Ino, era bastante popular, porque cuantas chicas pelirrosadas , lindas, inteligentes y de ojos color jade ¿existen?. Sasuke lo sabe, sabe que aunque al parecer Sakura lo ignore o prefiera ignorar, tiene varios pretendientes, y lo sabe porque Naruto siempre se quejaba de ellos._ "¡Como si fueran mejores que yo, ttebayo!"_, aunque claro Naruto de alguna forma había logrado a todos les quedara claro que nadie tenía una oportunidad de ganar el amor de la pelirrosa más que él, y como Naruto al parecer ya se había rendido, y aunque Sakura saliera con Sasuke, solo esperaban a que el Uchiha cometiera un error, o que Sakura se diera cuenta de que el pelinegro era un amargado, frío y serio que para nada combinaba con su personalidad.

**E**n su recorrido hasta el salón varios estudiantes felicitaron a la Haruno algunos dándole pequeños regalos: dulces, chocolates y rosas artificiales en su mayoría, algo que ya era como una costumbre, ya que el Uzumaki antes prácticamente obligaba a toda la escuela a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la ojijade, pero ahora era diferente, ya que Sakura no se encontraba siendo arrastrada de salón en salón por un rubio hiperactivo para recibir un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", sino que quien la acompaña es un pelinegro, luciendo levemente molesto, siguiéndola tres pasos atrás de ella, mandadole claras miradas de "Largate" a aquellos que se habían atrevido -después de Suigetsu- a abrazar a Sakura durando más de lo necesario.

**A**penas Naruto localiza a la rosa cabellera de la Haruno sale corriendo en su dirección y... —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan~!—Gritó -como siempre- para después abrazarla y despegar los pies de la chica del suelo para comenzar a dar vueltas.

—¡Na-naruto!—Sakura se sonroja, ¡Todos los están viendo!, y evita golpearlo, porque es su cumpleaños y ha prometido no enojarse.

—Hmn—Al parecer el Uzumaki es el único que puede acercarse tanto a la pelirrosa sin recibir una mirada que promete dolor. Y Naruto se tambalea por unos segundos.

—Estoy mareado—Se queja frunciendo el ceño, levantarse tan temprano para jugarle una broma al Uchiha le había hecho mal, y para colmo ¡Ni siquiera había podido hacer alguna broma!—Me siento como un zombie...—sonríe y se acerca al pelinegro, imitando el andar de un zombie—Dame tu cerebro de niño amargado, Teme—

—Aléjate, Dobe...

—Teme...— Naruto frunce el ceño y después de unos segundos vuelve a recuperar toda esa energía que le caracteriza y mira a Sakura —De verdad que no entiendo el por qué de que te guste el Teme, Sakura-Chan~—Una enorme sonrisa adorna el rostro de Naruto y le entrega un pequeño sobre a la Haruno que tiene escrito un "No lo abras frente al Teme" y después se aleja lentamente hasta su asiento.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Frente!—Grita Ino, abrazándola con la misma intensidad que Naruto.—Mi regalo y el de Hinata lo veras después Saku.

**H**inata se acerca ruborizada, porque Naruto aún esta cerca de su amiga pelirrosa... tiene cara de estar muriéndose pero para Hinata Naruto siempre luciría bien.—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.—Hinata le da un pequeño abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pelo de chicle— Y Karin por primera vez la abraza en su cumpleaños—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, bruja suertuda—Susurra a su oído—Tu regalo.—Dice extendiéndole una bolsa de regalos... vacía.

**S**akura arque una ceja.—Vaya que te esforzaste

—Es para que guardes todos los chocolates que de seguro te han dado.—Karin frunce el ceño—Pelos de chicle malagradecida.

**Y** después de presentar el último examen del día y de que Naruto se golpeara contra su mesa de una forma poco sutil o delicada. _"¡Eso no lo vimos ´ttebayo!, usted me odia Iruka-sensei_", las tres chicas se encuentran en la cancha deportiva sin hacer otra cosa que platicar porque milagrosamente Gai-sensei ha dado permiso de hacer lo que quieran mientras permanezcan dentro del lugar, están algo alejadas de los demás, lejos de Sasuke porque "Tú la tendrás por la tarde, así que piérdete Uchiha".

**K**arin sonríe. —Y... ¿No piensas decirnos nada?

—Decirles algo acerca de ¿Qué?—Pregunta Sakura nerviosa.

—¿Qué tan poco romántico, es Sasuke?—Pregunta Ino.

—Creo que si Sakura, no quiere... decirnos nada, deberíamos de... de dejarla en paz—Sakura sonríe ante la buena actitud de Hinata.

—Vamos Frente, yo se que eres tan chismosa como yo, así que cuéntanos todo—Ino sonríe—Y me refiero a todo

**S**akura se sonroja.

—A mi nada más me importa algo—Karin sonríe—Que tal besa Sasuke. Porque necesito saber si puedo morir en paz sin haberle robado un beso al Uchiha, o si en definitiva tengo que robárselo antes de morir.

**H**inata se sonroja. Sakura aparta la mirada.

**I**no se ríe.—Apuesto a que besa pésimo, después de todo, nadie puede ser tan perfecto

—Besa bien... pero tienes prohibido robarle un beso Karin—Contesta ella sin mirar a sus amigas. Aunque, solo lo haya besado dos veces, y en en la primera ocasión, no tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar o saber lo que ocurría. —Y no se que tan romántico sea Sasuke... no he podido estar mucho tiempo con él. Pero definitivamente no es tan cubito de hielo como todos creen.—Dice sonriendo.

—Llevan una semana saliendo, además hoy es tu cumpleaños, ya deberías de saber que tan romántico es Sasuke, porqué han tenido citas, ¿verdad?, en esta semana no tenemos tarea así que contaban con mucho tiempo para desperdiciarlo juntos Sakura —Ino frunce el ceño.—Han tenido citas, ¿verdad?

**S**akura suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.—Sasori es el problema...—Se queja, porque ella nunca besaría a Sasuke estando en la escuela, ya que el reglamento lo prohíbe y ella es tan buena estudiante, y ... y tal vez debería de dejar de ser tan buena.

**I**no se ríe. —Lo siento, Sakura, pero sostengo mi teoría de que el es gay, y solo sale contigo para ocultar su secreto

**K**arin sonríe—O sale contigo ya que es otro de sus tantos desesperados y locos intentos para llamar mi atención—Dice y después se ríe porque hasta ella sabe que eso sonó muy tonto y es imposible.

**H**inata sonríe.—Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños harán algo especial ¿No?

—Supongo...

—¡Oh!, tienes que contarnos todos los detalles de lo que Sasuke hizo por tu cumpleaños.— Ordena Ino con una sonrisa.

—Tan chismosa como siempre, cerda—Contesta Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

**E** Ino se prepara para atacar a la pelirrosa, pero es interrumpida por un pálido pelinegro y un _"Tenemos que hablar"_, lo cual nunca augura nada bueno. Y lo último que escucha antes de alejarse es la vos de Karin decir:

—Y ¿Cuándo piensas declarartele a Naruto?, porque creo que es obvio que el bobo de mi primo no lo hará

**Y** la imagen mental de la pelinegra sonrojándose como solo ella puede hacerlo, logra tranquilizarla un poco.

.-.

—¡Teme!—Naruto entra corriendo y gritando al lugar, como siempre llamando la atención de todos. Sasuke simplemente levanta la mirada, dándole a entender que lo esta escuchando—Un mensaje de Ino—Susurra entregándole una carta al pelinegro, para después dejarse caer a un lado del Uchiha—Me dijo que te la entregara sin que nadie se enterara.

—¡Oh! Claro, por eso has llamado la atención de todos hacía tu persona, para que nadie vea que me entregas una carta—Dice Sasuke sarcástico y Naruto tuerce la boca e ignora al Uchiha, quien confundido abre la carta de la persona que más le odia en todo el instituto.

_"Para nada querido ni estimado Uchiha Sasugay."_

A Sasuke le da un tic con tan solo leer las primeras palabras, pero contrario a lo que habría hecho antes continúa leyendo.

_"No es que guste de escribirte, es más detesto estar gastando mi valioso tiempo escribiendo esta carta, pero como odio más la idea de estar a menos de dos metros de ti, te escribo esto para informarte que le hemos organizado una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura -en su casa-, así que te ordeno que distraigas a Sakura desde las cuatro hasta las siete, por que al menos tienes que hacer eso, ya que como el mal novio que eres ni si quiera ayudaste a organizarla._

_Con total odio, desagrado y con muchos malos deseos hacía tu persona._  
><em>Yamanaka Ino<em>

_Pd. Bonito el regalo de Sakura, hasta que haces algo bien Uchiha._

_.-.-_

—Has estado actuando extraño toda esta semana, Sai—Habla Ino una vez que ambos se han alejado de todos los demás, esta nerviosa, porque sabe que algo anda mal y sabe, que no quiere escuchar lo que sea que Sai le dirá.

—Ino...—El pelinegro le sonríe tratando de tranquilizarla.—Es importante que no me interrumpas, ¿esta bien?—Ino asiente mirándole dudosa—Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que es lo mejor... quiero terminar y...

**I**no frunce el ceño y lo interrumpe, a pesar de que Sai le pidió que no lo hiciera, cosa que el pelinegro ya se esperaba, porque así es Ino.—Si es lo que quieres.

—No es eso, lo que quiero decir es...—Pero Ino ya no le escucha, ya que le duele que Sai quiera terminar, pero no se puede permitir el deprimirse ya que ese día tiene muchas cosas que hacer, así que...

—No llegues tarde a la fiesta de Sakura— sonríe tan falsamente como él lo hace y simplemente se aleja, aunque no quiera ver a Sai por el resto del día, el pelinegro también es amigo de la pelirrosa así que, tendrá que soportarlo.

**N**aruto tiene una cara de horror, ante lo que sus ojos han visto.

—Bien hecho—dice el Uchiha sarcástico—Has hecho que la pareja más popular de la preparatoria rompiera.

—La segunda pareja más popular, la primera son tú y Sakura-chan, Teme...—Naruto sacude la cabeza, tiene que hacer algo—Nunca esperé que esto pasara ¡ttebayo!, pensé que arreglarían los defectos de su relación, no que terminarían...¡t-tengo que hablar con Sai!, esto no esta bien...

**S**asuke esta secretamente feliz, porque al menos de esa forma, él y Sakura ya no serán el centro de los rumores.—Naruto, deberías dejar de jugar a ser el "Doctor corazón" y hacer algo con respecto a tu situación.

—¿A qué situación te refieres?—Pregunta el rubio con esa cara de no estar entendiendo absolutamente nada, tan característica de él.

—Hinata...—Y basta con mencionar el nombre de la Hyuga para que en el rostro del Uzumaki aparezca un leve sonrojo.

—Yo...—Naruto mira de nuevo en la dirección de Sai—Hablaremos de esto después, Teme...—Y huye de nuevo.

.

—Estoy preocupada por Ino—Dijo Sakura rodando la última cereza en su plato.—Pensé que Sai en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

—Lo esta—Contesta él llevándose a la boca un -horrible y asqueroso- pedazo de la delgada -casi inexistente- rebanada de pastel que ella pidió para él, sabe horriblemente dulce pero es el cumpleaños de Sakura y "¡Tenemos que comer pastel, Sasuke!"

—Y... ¿Entonces porque termino con ella?, ¿tú lo sabes?—Pregunta con un leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, porque tal vez pueda ayudar a reconciliar a esos dos.

—Ella lo sabría si hubiera escuchado su explicación.—Sakura torció la boca, ¿Eso quería decir que él estaba enterado de la razón por la que Sai había terminado con su rubia amiga?, Sasuke comió el último pedazo de su pastel, al igual que Sakura mordía algo molesta su cereza.

—Sasuke, tú sabes la razón...¿verdad?—Y Sakura no tuvo que esperar a que él contestara porque estaba segura que él lo sabía—Dímelo...—Ordena con una mirada intimidante.

**S**asuke le sonríe—Hmn...Sai solo quería comenzar de nuevo, pero la problemática de Ino—Sakura pensó que eso sonó demasiado a Shikamaru—No lo dejo explicárselo.

**S**akura arqueó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Sasuke se ha levantado y pagado lo que habían comido.—Ven...—[/b]Sakura le toma de la mano—Se nos hace tarde para ver tu tonta película.

**S**akura frunció el ceño—No es tonta...

**U**na película de romance y drama, para Sasuke obviamente era tonta y sin sentido, seguramente con situaciones imposibles y exageradas.

**P**asaron casi dos horas sentados en la sala de cine, Sasuke en vez de prestarle su total atención a la película se dedico a ver como Sakura reía, se sonrojaba ante las escenas un poco subidas, y luchaba por no dejar salir alguna lagrima cuando uno de los dos moría, ¡oh! poruqe la película de Romance, drama que Sakura había elegido, como él ya lo había imaginado era tonta y sin sentido...trataba de un empresario obsesionado con el trabajo que no le prestaba la suficiente atención a su novia, y tras un mal día en su relación su esposa muere, el tipo sufre, y al día siguiente, el mismo día se repite... Y después de un día maravilloso, lo inevitable ocurre, pero ahora es el tipo el que muere al proteger a su novia en el accidente.

**S**akura se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado—¿Por qué tuvo que morir?, fue tan... injusto. Hubieran hecho algo para evitarlo...como... como...

—¿Como subir a un tipo desconocido al taxi?—Pregunta, porque por lo que el entendió era una vida por otra... al final alguien tenía que morir.

—Eso también sería injusto y malo, ¿Porqué, qué tal si el desconocido tenía familia?

—Hmn...

—¿Cómo es que tu no lloras Sasuke?—Preguntó una vez que salieron de la sala.

—Porqué, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Es solo una película.

—Pero... fue tan triste

—¿Por qué elegiste una película que te haría llorar?—Pregunta Sasuke arqueando una ceja—Pague para que te hicieran llorar, Sakura.

—Aunque lloré, fue una bonita historia. La volvería a ver.—Sonrió.—Gracias por entrar conmigo, Sasuke-kun

—Hmn...Vayamos a tu casa—Dice, después de darse cuanta que ya van media hora retrasados, aunque poco le importa hacer esperar más a Ino, el problema es que, si se tarda más seguramente Naruto no dejara de molestarlo.

.-.-

**I**no mira molesta el reloj de la sala de la Haruno—Algún día mataré a ese Uchiha

—Tranquila Ino, seguramente ya... no han de tardar—Habla Hinata, siempre tan positiva.

—Aún así, lo mataré.

**I**no mira alrededor y se dispone a pelear con cualquiera que la vea primero, y para la mala suerte del Naara, él la ha visto primero.—¡Shikamaru!—grita acercándose a él, quien al notar que claramente algo tiene molesta a Ino, apaga su cigarrillo y por muy problemático que sea, se prepara para la discusión que seguramente armara Ino—¿Se puede saber que hacías fumando?

—Problemática...—Susurra, y recibe un pequeño golpe de parte de Chouji.

—¡Dámelos!—Exige extendiendo su palma abierta, Shikamaru se encoge de hombros _"No se de que me hablas"_

—Es mi problema Ino.

—Dame todos los cigarrillos que tengas, Shikamaru

—Ya no tengo.

**I**no arquea una ceja, y suspira—Cuando estés apunto de morir por un enfisema pulmonar a los cuarenta años, me recordaras, y desearas haberme obedecido... ¡Deja de fumar Shikamaru!

—Ino...

—Mejor que tu novia se encargué de ti.—Decide, y busca con la mirada a Temari, que trata de que su pelirrojo hermano, se anime a hablar con alguien y quite esa cara de aburrido.

—Hmn...

**C**houji aparta de si la siempre confiable bolsa de papas con la que siempre le encontrarías, -Kiba no pierde ni un segundo para robársela-.—Ino... ¿Quieres hablar acerca de... eso?

**I**no tuerce la boca.—No sé de que hablas, Chouji

—¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan problemática, y te desahogas con nosotros?—Pregunta Shikamaru, Ino lo fulmina con la mirada.—Cuando te despiertes en cuatro días, con una "horribles" ojeras, por no dormir lo suficiente ya que te pasarás todas las noches pensando en... eso, desearas haberte desahogado con nosotros.

—No desperdiciare mis noches pensando en él.—Suspira—No me ha afectado

—¡Hey, Hinata-Chan! ¿Podemos hablar?—Pregunta Naruto, interrumpiendo de lo que sea que estén hablando Kiba y Shino con ella.

—Claro, Naruto-kun—Sonríe Hinata siguiendo a Naruto.

—Quita esa cara de amargado Neji—Habla Ino divertido al ver el gesto que el Hyuga a puesto al ver a su prima con el Uzumaki.—Hacen bonita pareja.

—Hmn...

—¿Hinata y Naruto?—Pregunta Lee.—¿Ellos dos están saliendo?

—No lo creo—Dice Neji sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

—¿Eres sobreprotector con tu prima?—Lee pregunta lo obvio.

—No...

—Es obvio que si—Contradice Ten-ten.

**Y** Neji suspira.

.

.

.

Continuará...

_¿Me dejan reviews?_

Bye~


	13. Una fiesta rara

Hola!

Bien, estoy en el Cel, asi que no pued o escribir mucho. Solo gracias por su comentarios.

Cami: Si mi fic y todos lod demas tambien estan en MSS, Este fic va en el cap 19 en ese sitio ya que ahi lo publique primero. No te alteres(? esto no es plagio agradezco mucho tu mensaje. Si aun te queda duda en MSS en mi proxima actualizacion hare mencion de esto.. Haya estoy como Shooting star y antes era KuroUsagi, aqui tengo otro nick porque no estaban disponibles... Ahora, si viste mi Fic en otra pagina que no sea Mundosasusaku y bajo la cuenta que no sea Shooting star, te agradeceria mucho que me avisaras y bueno, eso es todo :))

Capitulo 13

Naruto inhaló profundamente y obviamente Hinata lo miró un poco confundida, habían estado hablando con naturalidad, pero cuando él había dejado de platicar cosas normales y había decidido pedirle una cita, simplemente su cerebro había dejado de funcionarle, de eso ya habían pasado cinco minutos y lo único que había logrado decir fue "Hinata-Chan...salir... yo o...¿Quieres" "Sasuke dijo... situación...hacer algo...yo..." y un montón de risa nerviosa, cosa que había provocado que varios de sus amigos voltearan a verlos, lo cual solo provoco que él se pusiera más nervioso y ¿Desde cuándo él era una persona nerviosa?.

—¿Na-naruto-kun?—Hinata había interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos, y él le dedico una sonrisa—¿Esta to-do bien?

Y otra risa nerviosa hizo aparición.

¡Santo Dios del Ramen!

Sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, no podía seguir siendo tan desesperadamente nervioso con ese asunto, tan solo tenía que invitar a Hinata a una cita para así conocerla mejor y estar seguro de su desición, eso no era nada del otro mundo, él ya había invitado cientos de veces a Sakura, aunque... siempre fue rechazado, así que miedo al rechazo, no podía ser... entonces ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, no pasa nada, Hinata, lo que quiero es que aceptes tener una ci...—Y no pudo terminar de hablar porque el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, frunció el ceño. Definitivamente iba a matar a quien haya decidido tocar en el preciso momento en el que su cerebro decidió volver a funcionar, desvió la mirada de Hinata, otros dos timbrazos y cuando él se disponía a abrir la puerta, fue empujado al suelo por Akamaru, ¿¡Acaso Kiba no podía estar un solo día lejos de su perro!?, es más, ¿Quién lleva a su mascota a una fiesta?.

. .

.

Sakura frunció el ceño, porque de nuevo alguien estaba ocupando su casa sin su permiso, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Ino apestaba haciendo fiestas sorpresa, ¿No se suponía que la casa tendría que estar a oscuras para sorprender a Sakura cuando entrara?, y obviamente con todas las luces encendidas y el claro sonido del televisor no creaban la idea de que la casa estaba vacía. Suspiró y antes de que su pelirrosada novia, entrara enojada a su casa, dispuesta a golpear a Sasori por -de nuevo- hacer una fiesta en su casa -eso es lo que ella pensaba-, camino rápido y tocó el timbre.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.—¿Por qué...— Y ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta ya que en menos de tres segundos -Lo que parecía una estampida humana y el claro gritó de Naruto- las luces se apagaron y la casa quedo en silenció.

Ella miró confundida a la puerta y después a Sasuke, quien se había golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano... —¿Que fue...

—Solo... entra a tu casa Sakura.

Y ella abrió la puerta, dos segundos después las luces se encendieron y fue recibida por sus amigos gritando "¡Sorpresa!", confeti volando ... un Naruto tirado en el suelo y ¿Por qué estaba tirado en el suelo?. Sakura miró confundida al Uzumaki, y cuándo él había intentado levantarse del suelo Kiba y Akamaru pasaron por encima de él, Sasuke sonrió de lado, el Dobe nunca volvería a pensar en remplazarlo por el chico perro.

Naruto se levanto del suelo y giró su mirada hacía su pelinegro amigo quien, siendo tan antisocial como siempre, se había alejado de Sakura en cuanto todos los presentes se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y hablar con ella.

—Creo que tienen razón—Dijo acercándose, él lo miró confundido, claramente no entendía de que le estaba hablando—Kiba aún esta enojado por "aquel" accidente.

—Eres tan inteligente—Respondió sarcástico, Kiba aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para vengarse del Uzumaki.

Torció la boca.—Es un resentido, ni Lee se enojo tanto cuando me burle de Gai-sensei—Y Sasuke suspiro, Naruto empezaría a quejarse.

. .

Durante dos muy sufribles horas Sasuke no pudo separarse de Naruto, ya que el dobe de su amigo insistía que era una fiesta y no podía pasársela sentado en el sofá, sin hacer otra cosa que observar a los demás divertirse -hacer tonterías-, y no era la única victima del Uzumaki, ya que Gaara también estaba siendo arrastrado de un lugar a otro por el rubio, y al parecer el enojo de Naruto no duraba mucho, ya que se encontraba siguiendo y apoyando a Kiba y Suigetsu en sus tonterías, hasta que rompieron un jarrón, por lo que Ino los había echado al patio trasero.

Después de unos minutos, cuando todos salieron, a excepción de Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y el rarito de Sai -que había llegado hace tan solo diez minutos-, él y Gaara habían podido escaparse de Naruto, ya que el rubio había sido atacado por Akamaru -de nuevo-, en definitiva, Kiba aún le guardaba rencor al Uzumaki, y eso empezaba a quedarle claro a Naruto.

.

Gaara y él se sentaron junto con los demás que estaban adentro e inevitablemente habían empezado a hablar. El primer tema fue sobre como pretendía Sai arreglar las cosas con Ino -cosa que realmente no le interesaba-, después Neji había comenzado a hablar con Gaara y él sobre las empresas familiares -después de diez minutos se había aburrido, porque hablar sobre trabajo no es nada divertido, además ¡estaban en una fiesta!, no en una de las aburridas y superficiales cenas de negocios para crear aliados-, apenas había ignorado un comentario de Neji y Sai ya había comenzado a interrogarlo sobre su relación con Sakura, que por cierto, su pelirrosada novia se encontraba riendo de todo juntos con sus demás amigas, y por el actual estado de Lee, Sasuke dedujo que lo que estaban bebiendo todos los que estaban en el patio era alcohol -¿De dónde lo sacaron?-.

Suspiró y miró con el ceño fruncido a Sai, quién seguía con esa irritante sonrisa en su rostro y antes de que pudiera empezar una pelea verbal con el rarito de sonrisas falsas, Ino había llegado y después de pisarle un pie "accidentalmente" se había llevado al sonrisas-falsas con ella.

. . .

—Llegaste tarde—Le reclama Ino, pues no sabe de que otra forma podría iniciar la conversación, que definitivamente debían de tener, ya que, ella en verdad quería salvar su relación con Sai, llevaban más de un año juntos, y no le parecía que terminaran, sin siquiera tratar de arreglarlo..

—No sabía si en verdad debía de venir o no—Ino arqueó una ceja—Estas enojada conmigo

—No lo estoy—Miente y desvía su mirada de la de Sai.

—¿Sabes por qué termine contigo?—Pregunta él con esa sonrisa, que antes le gustaba a Ino... y que aún le sigue gustando pero ya no lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Hay otra?—Pregunta volviendo a mirarlo, lo duda, porque Sai nunca pareció prestarle atención a otra chica que no fuera ella, pero...—Estabas con ella, ¿Por eso llegaste tarde

Sai arquea una ceja.—No. La única que me gusta eres tú, Ino—Suspira—Sabes que te amo—Porque de verdad lo hace, aunque su relación haya empezado antes si quiera de que ellos dos hubieran intercambiado una palabra, ya que Ino simplemente había llegado y dado un beso, y a partir de ahí se habían hecho novios, porque Ino quería que dejarán de mirarla con pena o burla por haber sido rechazada por Sasuke Uchiha y a él no le desagradaba la idea de ser novio de esa extraña rubia.

Ella frunce el ceño. Por que simplemente no entiende la razón de que hallan terminado.—Si me amas, ¿Por qué has terminado conmigo?

Sai suspira.—Porque no estoy seguro de que tú me ames.

—¡Claro que lo hago!— Y tuerce la boca al darse cuenta de que ha gritado, porque seguramente los cubitos de hielo que están en la sala, ahora la están viendo ahora, y ella, aunque disfruta ser el centro de atención, odia que los demás se enteren de sus problemas y la miren con pena.

Shikamaru a pesar de que parecía estar dormido -Llevaba más de media hora sin hablar o moverse- susurró—Problemática...—Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a hablar ocasionando que dejaran de prestarle atención a la discusión de la "pareja".

—¿Te acompañó a tu casa?—Preguntó Sai intuyendo que la Yamanaka ya no tenía ánimos para seguir en la fiesta.—Hablaremos en el camino.—Agregó al ver como ella fruncía el ceño.

. .

—Hinata besó a Naruto.—Dijo Shino, y segundos después se escucharon los gritos de aprobación y felicitación de todos los que estaban en el patio.

Y por muy poco probable que a él le pareciera, Neji había sonreído.—Sabía que Naruto nunca daría el primer paso.

Cuando el Uchiha volteó su vista al patio se encontró con que Hinata se había desmayado -como siempre- y Naruto también estaba inconsciente en el suelo, no porque se hubiera desmayado, al parecer Karin lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

—Lo único que tenías que decir era, "También me gustas, Hinata-Chan", no quedarte callado ¡Baka!—Regañaba Karin al inconsciente Uzumaki,y Suigetsu simplemente disfrutaba de ver como Karin golpeaba a alguien que no fuera él.

—Me voy—Anunció Neji, caminando en dirección al patio para poder ver como se encontraba Hinata.

Gaara, Shino y Juugo habían comenzado a hablar sobre eso -Shikamaru hacía un rato que se había ido con Chouji-, así que él después de unos minutos se había quedado dormido, cosa que no era muy inteligente, ya que se convertiría en una victima fácil para hacerle una broma, pero realmente estaba cansado y tenía el sueño ligero así que no tenía por que preocuparse.

Además, dudaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para atreverse a hacerle algo... bueno, estaban Naruto, Suigetsu y Kiba, pero dudaba que Juugo, Karin o Sakura permitieran que le hicieran algo.

. . .

Frunció el ceño cuando el silencio del que había estado disfrutando fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos demasiado cerca de él y sintió un débil jalón en uno de los mechones de su cabello, inhalo tratando de mantener la calma -Ningún Uchiha despertaba de buen humor-, abrió los ojos dedicándole una mirada de enojo a quien sea que se había atrevido a tocar su cabello mientras dormía y para su sorpresa se encontró con una Sakura extremadamente feliz, y un poco sonroja, al parecer, estaba un poco borracha.

—Sasuke-kun... tu peinado es como el trasero de una gallina—Y después comenzó a reírse, él ignoro el comentario y miró a su alrededor, Naruto estaba acostado en un sillón más dormido que despierto pero ante la risa de Sakura, él también rió y lo miró con burla.

—Jaja ¡Tu trasero es como el peinado de una gallina, Teme!—Naruto dejo de reír, al notar que algo no había estado bien con su comentario, pero prefirió ignorarlo y siguió riendo.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—Preguntó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sakura dejo de reír—Se acaban de ir—Contestó siguiéndole a la cocina y en unos segundos paso de estar sonriente a fruncir el ceño—¿Sai en verdad quiere regresa con Ino?

Él asintió, bebió un vaso de agua y le sirvió uno a Sakura, Naruto había comenzado a quejarse sobre algo pero no le entendía así que lo ignoraba, observo la pantalla de su celular, faltaba poco para que dieran las doce, tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Itachi, 10 mensajes también de su hermano, y después Sakura le quitó su celular y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mentiroso.—Dijo ella guardando su celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Por qué?

—Después de que Ino fue a hablar con él parecía enojada y triste.

—Sakura, ellos se fueron juntos, arreglaran...

Y Sasuke no termino de responder ya que Naruto se acerco a ellos chocando con cuanto mueble estuviera a su paso. Si, Naruto había bebido más que la pelirrosa.

—Teme...—Naruto sonrió y después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse como un verdadero loco, y al parecer eso le dio gracia a Sakura ya que comenzó a reírse junto con él, Sasuke simplemente enarcó una ceja.

—Dobe...—Susurró.

—Hinata... me beso

—Hmn

Sakura frunció el ceño—Te quedaste callado.

—Yo estaba a punto de... de... No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer —Naruto frunció el ceño—Después escuche gritos y todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que desperté y Hinata ya no estaba.—Naruto se les quedó viendo a ambos esperando que alguno le dijera que es lo que había sucedido.

—Karin te golpeó.—Contestó Sasuke, para después abrir el refrigerador de la Haruno en busca de comida -como solía hacer Naruto cuando invadía su casa-, porque desde hace un buen tiempo que no comía nada.

—¡Teme, hazme algo de comer!.

—No, Dobe.

Sakura sonrió.—Entonces, ¿Te gusta Hinata?

Naruto se ruborizó y aparto la vista, le gustaba Hinata pero... aún le gustaba Sakura, y no quería empezar a salir con Hinata sin sentir lo mismo que ella, no quería dañarla.—Eso es lo que creo, quiero conocerla más, ella es una gran persona, si salimos... no quiero lastimarla, quiero estar seguro de lo que siento.

Sakura sonrió, definitivamente Naruto era un gran sujeto.

—...ahora, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?—Preguntó sonriendole a Sakura

Ella arqueó una ceja.—¿Por qué supones que vas a dormir aquí?

—¡Sakura-Chan!, hace frío, no quiero caminar y ya esta oscuro, las calles están desiertas a excepción de de esos sujetos que esperan escondidos en la oscuridad para asaltarme o secuestrarme o peor aún...—Naruto puso una expresión de total miedo.

Ella rió.

—Estas siendo paranoico, Dobe

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. —Tú no tienes miedo porque tienes ese aura de "acércate a mi, háblame o haz cualquier cosa a menos de un metro de mi y sufrirás"—Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo sus tomates.

Naruto buscó lo que quedaba del pastel que le habían comprado a Sakura, y después sirvió dos grandes rebanadas para ella y él, Sasuke simplemente miró con odio al pastel, ¿Cómo era posible que a las personas les gustaran esas cosas, tan asquerosamente dulces?.—¿Conoces a la familia de Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-Chan?

—Solo a Itachi—Contestó Sakura sentandose en la mesa y empezando a comer.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó a un lado de ella.—A excepción de Itachi y de Obito, todos los hombres de la familia Uchiha tienen esa cara de "No eres digno de hablarme, eres un ser inferior"

Sasuke dejo escapar una pequeña risa al recordar como Naruto había llegado a su casa gritando y listo para ir a nadar, y para su sorpresa había sido recibido por muchas miradas frías y serias.—Tenían esa cara porque te estaban viendo a ti.—Aunque a decir verdad, eran muy pocas las personas que no recibían esa mirada por parte de los hombres Uchiha.

Naruto torció la boca y le sonrió a Sakura—Dormiré en el sillón. Tú...—Dijo señalando a Sasuke—Puedes irte a tu casa, no asaltes ni mates a nadie en el camino.—Sonrió, y es que todos los Uchiha tenían esa pinta de chicos malos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.—Usuratonkachi.

. . .

Sasuke se acostó en el sillón -Porque no dejaría que Naruto se quedara solo con Sakura- y escuchó como Naruto se quejaba mientras se acostaba en otro sillón donde apenas y cabía -Tampoco le dejaría el sillón más grande-.

—¿Qué se supone que le diga a Hinata la próxima vez que la vea?—Preguntó Naruto, demostrando que su manía de hablarle cuando él quería dormir no solo se hacía presente a través de llamadas por celular. Sasuke lo ignoró y se giró dándole la espalada.—Hinata es una buena persona, y me gusta su forma de ser pero, yo aún no sé...

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se giró para poder ver al rubio.—¿Aún la amas?—Naruto no contestó y él suspiro. Bien, era obvio que Naruto no dejaría de amarla de un día para otro. —Lo siento...

—No tienes que disculparte, solo no la lastimes Teme—Naruto suspiro—Siempre amaré a Sakura-Chan, pero sabes que nunca haría algo para arruinar su relación.—Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, y cuando Sasuke pensó que Naruto se había quedado dormido, el rubio volvió a hablar.—Hinata es alguien especial para mi...

—Pero no sientes los mismo que ella.—Interrumpió Sasuke, y ¿De verdad estaba teniendo una platica acerca de sentimientos con el Dobe?. Seguramente ese asqueroso e insignificante pedazo de pastel que había comido, le había hecho daño, él nunca hablaría de problemas amorosos con Naruto.

—No, bueno... no siento lo mismo que Hinata siente por mi—Naruto se acomodó mejor en ese incomodo sillón—Pero tampoco es como si no sintiera nada por ella.

—Hmp...—Sasuke cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse y dejar a Naruto hablando solo, como siempre lo hacía.

—Me gusta... pero si llegó a arruinarlo... al ser ella quien me ame...—Naruto frunció el ceño, definitivamente sería doloroso para Hinata.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista?—Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado—En las relaciones siempre hay uno que ama más que el otro. No por eso todo va a salir mal.—Definitivamente eso tenía que ser cierto, en su relación, Sakura lo amaba más que lo que él lo hacía, después de todo ella llevaba más tiempo queriéndolo, no que él no la quisiera, si lo hacía, pero amarla...eso era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para empezar a sentirlo tan pronto.—Además tienes dieciséis—cerró sus ojos, definitivamente Sasuke no entendía porque el resto de los adolescentes sentían que el mundo perdía sentido si terminaban con su pareja, definitivamente él era diferente, aunque, bueno él nunca se había enamorado, así que no entendía.

—Yo...

—Deja de ser tan cobarde, Dobe.—Interrumpió, esperando que Naruto dejara de pensar en el asunto y se durmiera.—No estas obligado a empezar a salir con ella solo porque te beso. Solo actúa normal.

—Pero... lo mejor sería hablar con Hinata. Creo que se sentirá muy apenada por haberme besado...—Naruto esperó unos minutos, y no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de Sasuke, bueno ya era muy tarde, era obvio que Sasuke quisiera dormir, y él también debería de tener sueño, pero... simplemente no era así, no tenía sueño para nada, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, ya había sido suficiente de estarse preocupando por cosas tan problemáticas y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se levanto del sillón, sujetó la almohada que Sakura le había prestado, y lentamente se acerco a Sasuke, que definitivamente estaba dormido.

Y en menos de dos segundos Sasuke se encontraba luchando por quitar la almohada de su cara, mientras Naruto reía como desquiciado encima de él, bueno reía hasta que su pelinegro amigo lo tiró y se golpeo contra la mesa de centro y soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—¿Tienes que ser tan rudo,Teme?—Se quejó el rubio mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

A Sasuke le dio un tic, él había estado luchando para pode respirar y no se estaba quejando.—Dobe...

Naruto se volvió a acostar en el sillón—Ahora deja dormir, hay personas que desean des...—Y no termino de hablar ya que Sasuke le aventó uno de sus tenis, él cual lo golpeo directo en la cara.

. . .

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando el horrible sonido del timbre lo había despertado, le dolía la cabeza, y parecía que la persona que estaba afuera no tenía la mínima intención de separarse del timbre, ¿Quién molestaba tan temprano?.

Sasuke bufó al ver como Naruto lejos de levantarse para abrir la puerta, se había girado e intentaba silenciar el sonido cubriendo sus orejas con la almohada, y al parecer Sakura aún no despertaba ya que no se oía ningún ruido del piso de arriba, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de deshacerse del sueño que aún sentía. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla escuchó la voz de Hinata.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar más tarde, Ino.

—Esperemos un poco más. Ella siempre se levanta temprano.

Y Sasuke se alejo de la puerta, definitivamente él no le abriría la puerta a Ino, se adentro en el baño y se lavó la cara deshaciéndose del sueño que aún tenía,salió y observó como Naruto seguía escondido entre las cobijas, totalmente encogido para poder caber en ese incomodo sillón, y después se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café.

.

—Ya abre la puerta, Teme—Se quejó Naruto, escondiéndose aún más dentro de sus cobijas, el odioso timbre volvió a sonar, y él tuvo que sacar su cabeza de las cobijas, observo la sala, Sasuke no estaba ahí, la puerta aún seguía cerrada, y obviamente la persona que había ido a visitar a Sakura seguía esperando a que la puerta se abriera, gruñó poniéndose de pie, ahogó un bostezo con su mano y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Tal vez Sasuke había sido abducido por los extraterrestres.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ya nadie se encontraba del otro lado, frunció el ceño, se había levantado en vano.

—¿Teme?—preguntó caminando de regreso a la sala.

—Hmp—"Respondió" y Naruto rodó los ojos, parecía que solo en las noches Sasuke era capaz de decir más de tres palabras seguidas.

—¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?—Preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa, esperando recibir algo de lo que sea que Sasuke estaba preparando, cosa que dudaba que sucediera, pero aún tenía pereza como para comenzar a activarse y preparar algo para terminar con el hambre que comenzaba a sentir.

—¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó Sasuke, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Naruto.

—Diez y media—Respondió.

—Eran Ino y Hinata—Dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos. Naruto se giró a verlo, y frunció el ceño al ver como el pelinegro bebía una taza de café, no que él odiara el café, solo odiaba el café que Sasuke preparaba, siempre tan faltó de azúcar, ¿Sasuke si quiera le ponía azúcar?.

—¿Por qué no abriste?

—Era Ino—Respondió él, como si eso aclarara todo, y lo hacía. Dudaba que la Yamanaka o él quisieran verse la cara tan temprano, o un día en él que no había clases.

Suspiró.—Deberían de arreglar las cosas. Ino es la mejor amiga de Sakura, no pueden seguir odiándose.

—Hmn

—Iré a comprar Ramen.

. .

Cuando terminó de tomar su café regresó a la sala y comenzó a escombrar todo el primer piso, después de todo hacer una fiesta en la noche implicaba limpiar al día siguiente, aunque para su alivió la mayoría de las cosas ya habían sido escombradas la noche anterior. Torció la boca al no encontrar su celular por ninguna parte, pero no tardo mucho en recordar que Sakura se lo había quitado, se limpio las manos y subió las escaleras.

Se adentró en su habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta y la encontró arreglada, con una toalla intentaba secarse su cabello, y con la otra sostenía ¿Su celular?.

Ella le sonrió apenada.—Si, Mikoto-San.

Sasuke se sintió raro al escuchar el nombre de su madre, ¿De qué estaba hablando Sakura con ella?, ¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella?.

Espero les haya gustado :)  
>Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas son bien recibidas.<p> 


	14. Cena Uchiha

C: Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews :DD

DD

Cami" No es que actualize allá y aqui no. Es solo que allá hay 6 meses o mas de adelanto xD es que suelo desaparecerme muy seguido. xD ¿Hasta que capitulo llegaste? Aqui los primeros caps estan con ciertas diferencias.

Les dejo el Cap :3

Cena Uchiha

...

Naruto estaba rezando al Dios de Ramen para que intercediera por él y logrará que su madre, Kushina, estuviera de buen humor y no se enojara cuando lo viera entrar a la casa, lo cual, por mucho que lo deseara, era imposible. Los tres estaban caminando en la calle, y como Naruto no era para nada discreto con sus rezos al imaginario e inexistente "Dios" las personas les miraban raro.

—Bien, los veré en la escuela, Sakura-Chan—Naruto suspiró—Lo más probable es que me castiguen así que no podré ver o hablar con Hinata hasta que regresemos a la escuela. ¿Podrías decirle que de verdad quiero hablar con ella?

Ella asintió.—Buena suerte—Naruto le sonrió.

Sakura conocía el carácter explosivo de Kushina, seguro estaría enojada, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo?, su único hijo se había pasado la noche afuera sin avisar y la única señal de vida que había dado, había sido un simple mensaje de "Llegaré a la casa en menos de media hora. Pd. No olvides que tu único y favorito hijo te ama :)", lo había enviado hace no más de diez minutos con lo cual Naruto esperaba tranquilizar un poco el mal humor de su madre, lo hubiera enviado antes, pero al rubio no se le había ocurrido que a su madre le angustiaría no saber donde estaba su hijo, ni tampoco que obviamente recibiría un regaño por desaparecerse sin siquiera avisar.

—¿Qué te dijo mi madre?—Preguntó después de que Naruto hubiera desaparecido de su campo visual.

Se lo hubiera preguntado desde que ella dejo de hablar por su celular, pero en ese momento Naruto había entrado en la habitación con tres tazones de Ramen instantáneo listos para comerse y en menos de cinco segundos ya había empezado a hablar acerca de cualquier cosa y no parecía tener ninguna intención de callarse.

Sakura se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que Mikoto le había contado, en tan solo unos minutos había preguntado desde como se conocieron, hasta como iba su relación y cómo se comportaba Sasuke ya que después de todo su hijo parecía ser un alérgico al romance, y que aveces era tan gruñón como su esposo, ella no había podido responder casi nada ya que Mikoto después de unos segundos decía que mejor se lo contara cuando se conocieran en persona.

—Regresarán en dos días...ella me dijo que le gustaría conocerme cuando regresaran de su viaje, en una reunión que tu famillia organizó para darles la bienvenida—Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada, ¿Cómo se había enterado su madre de Sakura?—Itachi le dijo que era tu novia.

Suspiro.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado antes, Itachi nunca había podido mantener la boca cerrada si el secreto que sabía significaba que su madre comenzaría a molestarlo a él con millones de preguntas y cosas como "Que rápido creces, Sasuke-Chan~".

Tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a caminar sin decir ninguna palabra, ante su mirada ella se veía nerviosa, pero eso era algo normal ¿No?, apenas llevaban una semana siendo novios, su relación no era tan seria como para conocer a sus padres y mucho menos a toda su familia, y no ayudaba mucho que él día de ayer Naruto se hubiera encargado de llenar la mente de Sakura de aterradoras historias acerca de los cubitos de hielo Uchiha y de sus mil y una maneras de hacer sentir inferior a cualquier persona que no perteneciera a la familia.

—Tal vez después los conozcas.

No le molestaría que sus padres supieran que tenía novia si ellos no fueran raros, bueno su madre, ella era el problema, haría muchas preguntas y estaría muy emocionada, y su padre... él trataría de calmar un poco la alegría de Mikoto, porque después de todo a Fugaku le daba igual lo que él hiciera mientras no desprestigiara el apellido Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió.—Tu mamá parece ser alguien llena de energía.

—Lo es.—Respondió.

Su madre podía ser tan amable, cariñosa y buena gente, todo lo contrario a su padre quien era todo seriedad y trabajo, pero cuando Mikoto se enojaba, demostraba que podía llegar a ser tan fría y cortante como cualquier otro Uchiha.

Torció la boca al comprender lo que implicaba que su madre fuera la mujer más habladora y social de todos los Uchiha, significaba que ahora no solo ella sabía que su novia era Sakura... ¿A cuántos familiares ya se los habría contado?.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, en verdad que había sido torpe, al parecer Sasuke ahora estaba enojado.—Lamento haber contestado tu celular...

—No estoy enojado—Interrumpió él, ya que por el tono en el que Sakura había hablado podía suponer que eso era lo que pensaba.—Si lo estoy pero con Itachi.—Corrigió, ya que gracias a su hermano mayor tendría que soportar ser el centro de atención de la familia Uchiha, y eso no le molestaría si no significará que tendría que soportar las miradas curiosas de sus familiares, y eso realmente le fastidiaba ya que apenas Sakura y él, habían dejado de ser el centro de atención en la preparatoria.

—Sasuke-kun—Soltó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, él también sonrió, dejaría su enojo para cuando llegara la reunión familiar.—No es que no quiera pasar más tiempo contigo, pero en verdad voy muy tarde, hace más de dos horas que debería de estar con Ino y Hinata.

Tal vez él debió haber dejado pasar a Ino y a Hinata y tal vez Sakura no iría tan atrasada si él se dignara a caminar más rápido, pero Sasuke no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar con Ino, o por dejar de estar con Sakura, ya que con Naruto castigado él no tenía nada que hacer por el resto de la tarde, podría pasarse el día con Suigetsu pero seguramente el estaría con Karin, y a él no le apetecía el estar cerca de ellos dos, que seguramente se la pasarían gritando, también podía ir a buscar a Juugo, pero Juugo siempre estaba rodeado de animales y a él le desagradaban los animales, o por lo menos los domésticos, porque solo eran bolas de pelo molestas.

Tsk, no le quedaría otra que pasar el resto de día con Itachi.

—O puedes dejarlas plantadas y pasar el resto del día conmigo—Volvió a tomar su mano pero ella la volvió a soltar, e inevitablemente frunció el ceño, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir una negativa.—Hmn.

A ella en verdad le gustaría pasar el resto del día con Sasuke, pero tenía que darle el mensaje de Naruto a Hinata, quien seguramente estaría echa un caos por haber besado al amor de su vida y haberse desmayado antes siquiera de recibir una respuesta, seguramente Ino estando sola no podría convencer a Hinata que no había nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

Él suspiro derrotado, tendría que distraer su mente con cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en como tendría que lidiar con su familia, se inclinó un poco para darle un corto beso a la pelirosa.—Nos vemos después, Sakura.— Vio como ella frunció un poco el ceño cuando él se separo, después de todo desde que habían empezado a salir no se habían dado ningún beso, y ahora que lo hacía había sido uno tan efímero.

Sonrió divertido.

—Dame un beso.—Las mejillas de Sakura habían igualado el tono rosado de su cabello, y aunque él odiara que los vieran actuando como novios en público ver a Sakura tan nerviosa era divertido y lo ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, él había sido el primer beso de ella ¿No?, que él supiera Sakura nunca había tenido novio gracias a Naruto, quien alejaba a cada chico que se atreviera a decir que Sakura era linda y a ella misma, ya que se pasaba casi todos sus momentos libre en la biblioteca de la escuela.—¿Nerviosa?—Se burló.

Ella frunció el ceño, se acercó más a él, y rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, él la abrazo por la cintura...y hasta ahí se quedó, ella lo miraba fijamente queriendo parecer segura de si misma, pero para él era fácil ver lo nerviosa que estaba. Sonrió decidido a facilitarle las cosas a su pelirosada novia, se inclinó un poco, ya que él era más alto que ella, cerro sus ojos y puso sus labios sobre los de Sakura esperando a que ella iniciara el beso y así lo hizo después de unos segundos, al comienzo con inseguridad pero eso solo duró poco tiempo.

Apenas se habían separado cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta provoco que dejaran de mirarse para enfocar su vista en la persona que había hecho el ruido, Sakura se sonrojo aún más y Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver a Ino con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa burlona.—Así que nos cambiaste por el Uchigay.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, definitivamente Naruto tenía razón, no podía seguir en "guerra" con Ino, ya que después de todo era la mejor amiga de Sakura, lo que significaba que quisiera o no, la tendría que ver más seguido.

—Ino...—Susurro Hinata, en un leve tono de regaño.

—Nos vemos después, Sasuke-Kun—Se apresuro a decir Sakura, depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de él y segundos después llegó a un lado de Ino y junto con Hinata se marcharon de ahí.

Cruzó sus brazos y se hundió más en su asiento, de verdad que no le agradaba la idea de ir a la casa de su tío Madara y al extraño de su primo Obito, bueno podía soportar con la presencia de ellos dos y la de sus padres, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, la mayoría de sus familiares estaría ahí con la escusa de "Darle la bienvenida a sus padres", ¡Cómo si el viaje de negocios de sus padres hubiera durado tanto tiempo!, es más estaba seguro que ese era uno de los viajes de negocios más corto que sus padres habían hecho.

Los Uchihas cuando querían ser chismosos no inventaban buenas escusas. Frunció el ceño y miró enojado a Itachi, su hermano volvió a ignorar su mirada como llevaba haciendo desde hace diez minutos.

—Te odio.—Soltó las palabras como si nada, después de todo el nunca tenía miedo de decir las cosas que sentía o pensaba, poco le importaba como se sintieran las demás personas, e Itachi al igual que Naruto ya estaban acostumbrados a su poco sentido de la amabilidad.

—No es para tanto Sasuke—Sonrió.—Creo que todos estarán muy decepcionados al ver que Sakura "decidió" no venir a la reunión familiar.

—Hmp...—Sasuke suspiró, tendría que aguantar las miradas curiosas de su familia, de seguro también sería bombardeado con preguntas, sonrió de lado, no seguramente eso no pasaría, ningún Uchiha se atrevería a destruir su imagen de seriedad solo para poder saciar su curiosidad.—Algún día descubriré un vergonzoso secreto tuyo, y se lo contare a Fugaku.—Porque Itachi era el consentido de su padre, así que Fugaku armaría más escándalo de lo que haría Mikoto.

—Suerte con eso, yo no tengo ningún secreto vergonzoso.

—Todos tienen algo que ocultar.—Itachi negó y Sasuke frunció el ceño—Entonces haré que tengas algo que ocultar.

—¡Hola!—Saludó un sujeto con una mascara Naranja, Sasuke estaba seguro que lo había visto en algún otro lugar, oh, claro en la fiesta que Sasori hizo en la casa de Sakura. Pero sinceramente no entendía porque alguien como él estaba en la casa de su tío Madara.

Itachi arqueó una ceja confundido, después de todo era imposible que Obito pudiera ser "Tobi" en una casa llena de Uchihas, bueno podía serlo, pero seguramente sería mirado con burla y desaprovación y sentiría vergüenza por todos los comentarios que seguramente harían sus familiares.

—Obito, creo que sería mejor que dejaras de ser "Tobi" en la reunión familiar, al menos que quieras robarle el protagonismo al hecho de que Sasuke por fin tenga novia.

El menor de los Uchiha frunció el ceño, al no entender que hacía Obito con esa mascara, pero era de esperarse que no entendiera a Obito, ya que casi nunca hablaba con él o con alguien de la familia, ya que era muy difícil separar a los Uchiha de sus trabajos .

—¿Tobi?—Preguntó esperando que uno de los dos le diera una explicación.

Obito se quitó la mascara y le sonrió a Sasuke.—¿Dónde esta Sakura?—Preguntó ignorando su pregunta, y él con una mirada le dio a entender que si el no recibía un respuesta tampoco le daría una.—Ya sabes, según Madara todo Uchiha debe comportarse maduro y sin sentimientos ante la sociedad, así que utilizo la mascara para actuar como yo quiera sin "ensuciar" el apellido.—Sonrió—Nunca me imagine que Sasuke-Chan se enamoraría de la pequeña Sakura.

—No la amo—Obito lo miró confundido—Solo me gusta.

Itachi sonrió.—Tiene problemas para aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Hmp.

—Así que... al fin tienes novia, Sasuke— Al parecer Madara había sido el primero en atreverse a preguntar sobre el tema.

Todos querían saber acerca del noviazgo del menor de los hijos de Fugaku, pero a ningún Uchiha le gustaba parecer chismoso, así que habían comenzado la cena hablando acerca de los diferentes negocios y avances que tenían cada uno de los miembros de la familia, pero como la cena ya estaba por terminar no podían posponer más la platica acerca de ese tema, después de todo muchos ya habían apuestas acerca de como sería su novia y diferentes detalles, por lo que era una verdadera lástima que Sasuke se hubiera aparecido en la cena sin su novia.

Sasuke suspiro. Al parecer no se había librado de tener que hablar acerca de eso.—Si... se llama Sakura Haruno, es una compañera de clase, no es de ninguna familia importante.—Resumió, suponiendo que eso era lo único que debería de importarle Madara, si los demás querían más información no les diría nada, aunque sabía que con lo poco que había dicho algunos ya podían cobrar algunas apuestas, después de todos eran sus familiares y lo conocían así que algunas apuestas se habían limitado a lo más general como si sería de su edad o no, claro que también habían apostado sobre como se comportaría Sasuke con su novia pero dado que se había presentado sin Sakura esas apuestas tendrían que esperar a la próxima reunión, si es que aún seguían saliendo, de todos modos también habían apostado acerca de cuanto tiempo durarían.

—Tan hablador como siempre—Murmuró Itachi con ánimos de fastidiar un poco más a su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario de Itachi y volteó a ver a su madre, le estaba sonriendo, y con eso comprendió que si su madre todavía no le había preguntado nada acerca de Sakura, no significa que no lo fuera hacer, solo que ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con tantas personas alrededor él no daría ninguna respuesta que le sirviera realmente... pero tampoco es como si tuviera gran cosa que decir.

—Yo conozco a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo—Empezó a decir Obito con una sonrisa en su cara, "Aunque dudó que ella sepa que soy un Uchiha" murmuró para que solo Sasuke lo escuchara.—Es una chica muy linda ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

—Lo es—Respondió, esperando que Obito cerrará la boca.

—Aunque sinceramente no se parece en nada a nuestro pequeño Sasuke—Todos en la mesa ponían atención a las palabras de Obito, quién al fin hacía algo útil y conseguía información para ellos.—Ya saben, no es callada, ni amargada.

—Por favor, que no sea una versión de Naruto en chica.—Interrumpió Madara.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.—Claro que no lo es, ella no es para nada tonta o irritante como el Dobe. Sakura es bastante lista y responsable.

—Eso Sasuke defiende a tu chica—Susurró Itachi divertido.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Si, ella es...

Mikoto sonrió.

—¡Oh!—Interrumpió a Obito, cambiando totalmente de tema.— Todavía no les hemos contado nada de nuestro viaje fuera de las cosas de trabajo

Sakura sonrió tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad a Hinata. Ya que al parecer todo el valor que había almacenado durante los días que no tuvieron clases había desaparecido. Aunque era comprensible que estuviera nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que vería a Naruto desde el beso.—Hinata no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Gracias, Sakura.—Hinata respiró profundo, no quería sentirse nerviosa pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar del tema, ya saben, para intentar que Hinata deje de pensar sobre el tema—Karin sonrió de lado y miró con picardía a la pelirosa.—Así que... Sasuke pasó la noche en tu casa.

Sakura se sonrojo.—¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

Ino rió.—Así que por eso no nos abriste cuando fuimos a buscarte ¿Verdad?, así que en verdad Sasuke no es gay.

Karin sonrió.—Y luego dicen que la pervertida soy yo.

Hinata se sonrojo al igual que Sakura.

—No sucedió nada.

—Gay—Susurró Ino divertida.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Karin.—¿Cómo es qué sabes eso?—Preguntó temerosa de que Sasuke fuera del tipo de chicos que van esparciendo ese tipo de rumores, aunque eso claramente le resultaba imposible.

—Lo he escuchado cuando Naruto trataba de disminuir la ira de mi tía Kushina.

—¿P-or qué lo regañaba esta vez?—Preguntó Hinata con obvio interés.

—Por haberse desaparecido por más de doce horas sin dar una señal de vida.—Contestó Sakura.

Karin negó con un movimiento de cabeza.—Se supone que estábamos evitando el tema de Naruto, así que... ¿Cómo va todo con Sai?

—Bien—Ino sonrío.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.—No esperarás que nos conformemos con solo un "Bien" como respuesta, ¿Verdad?

La Yamanaka se encogió de hombros.—Pues no ha habido ningún avance, seguimos siendo amigos.

—Lo cual podría ser considerando un gran avance,ya que tú nunca sigues siendo amiga de alguno de tus ex-novios.—Respondió Sakura.

Karin sonrió con malicia.—Shikamaru sigue siendo su mejor amigo.—Dijo con ánimos de molestar a su rubia amiga, a sabiendas de que eso era un tema tabú para ella, después de todo Shikamaru había sido el primer chico en terminar con Ino y andar con alguien más en menos de una semana.

Ino frunció el ceño.—Sabes que esta prohibido mencionar eso.—Suspira.—Aún no entiendo como me pudo gustar alguien tan problemático.

—¿Y por qué Sai y tú aún no han regresado?—Pregunta Hinata, sacandole una sonrisa a sus tres amigas, ya que no había sonado nerviosa como tan usualmente lo hacía.

—Insiste en que seamos amigos por un buen tiempo, que después tengamos citas, y si para entonces seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, lo intentemos de nuevo—Ino torció la boca.—No le veo el caso a esperar tanto tiempo. Pero creo que intenta estar seguro de mis sentimientos, realmente no entiendo porque no confía en que también lo amo.

—Hablabas de otros chicos mientras él estaba presente.—Dijo Karin.

—Pues tú estás haciendo lo mismo, sigues hablando de Sasuke y de Itachi pero ya sales con Suigetsu.

—¿Tal vez Sai es alguien inseguro?—Propuso Hinata.

Sakura sonrió.—O tal vez Suigetsu esta lo suficiente confiado en que ningún Uchiha te haría caso así que no se preocupa en lo absoluto.

Karin frunció el ceño, e Ino sonrió burlona.—Es una lástima que los Uchiha tengan tan pésimo gusto en las chicas.

—Chicas...—Interrumpió Hinata al ver que no podían pasar ni un minuto sin atacarse la una a la otra.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar como por séptima vez Naruto volvía a repetirle el mismo discurso que le daría a Hinata, cada vez que lo repetía modificaba unas cuantas palabras o quitaba algo. Y como era posible que ya fuera la hora del almuerzo y ¿Hinata y su dobe amigo todavía no hubieran hablado?

"Al parecer Hinata-Chan se esta preparando para enfrentar mi respuesta, hablaremos en la salida"

Eso a Sasuke le parecía una tontería, ¿Porqué posponer ese asunto tanto tiempo?, definitivamente nunca entendería la forma de pensar de Hinata, incluso él había tenido que cambiarse de nuevo a un lado de Naruto en las clases, definitivamente Naruto era el problema de que no tuviera un promedio tan alto como el de Sakura, en las dos clases que había estado sentado junto a él, simplemente no había podido poner total atención ya que cada cinco minutos el dobe hacía un comentario que no tenía que con la clase como: "No mires ahora pero Chouji se ha quedado dormido y kiba intenta escribirle gordo en la cara con un plumón, mientras que Shino intenta detenerlo". ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto estuviera tan enterado de lo que sucedía cinco asientos lejos de él?.

—¿Desde cuándo te pone tan nervioso el tener que hablar con alguien?—Preguntó con fastidió, porque su rubio amigo era capaz de hablar con una total desconocido acerca de lo que fuera sin sentir pena o miedo a que lo ignoraran.

— A mi nada me pone nervioso. ¿Por qué crees que estoy nervioso, Teme?

—¿Por qué será?—Comentó sarcástico.—¿Por qué no le pides consejos a Sai?—Preguntó mirando a un lado suyo, donde Sai dibuja algo en su cuaderno. Si de alguna forma Sai se había hecho algo parecido a su amigo -o persona que lo seguía a todas apartes sin importar como lo trate al igual que Naruto-—Estoy seguro de que a él si le gustaría ayudarte en tus problemas emocionales.

—De verdad que necesito un nuevo mejor amigo. —Se quejó Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sai y comenzaba a hablar y prepararse para de nuevo dar el discurso que le daría a Hinata.

Bien el haberle sugerido que hablara con Sai no ayudaba mucho, estaban demasiado cerca de él, así que seguía escuchando el parloteo de Naruto, iría con Sakura pero ella estaba platicando con sus amigas, e intentando que la Hyuuga logrará superar sus nervios y timidez para que no se fuera a desmayar si la respuesta de Naruto era un si, después de todo no podía seguir siendo tan tímida con Naruto si comenzaría a salir con él.

—Hagamos una apuesta.—Propuso antes de que Naruto volviera a ensayar su discurso.

Sai sonrió aliviado de poder evitar escuchar de nuevo al rubio.—¿Cómo cuál?

Sonrió de lado.—Yo apuesto que Naruto no será capaz de decir todo su discurso cuando llegue el momento de hablar con Hinata.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño.—¡Pues yo apuesto a que si lo haré ´ttebayo!

Sai se quedó pensativo.—Yo apuesto que...—sonrió—El amiguito de Naruto es más pequeño que el mío

El rubio se levanto de su asiento y azoto las palmas de las manos en la mesa. Siendo tan escandaloso como siempre—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando!

—Cállate dobe... y eso fue algo raro Sai—Sasuke espero a que Naruto se volviera a sentar.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—No fue algo raro, fue demasiado raro—Se quejó Naruto.

.

..

.

Espero les haya gustado :)

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas son bien recibidas.


	15. No es como si él la amara

Espero les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Hay una chica que me mando un mensaje en MSS, **Abi.**.. mujer creo que tu no eras Cami xD, pero tampoco tenías que ignorar mi mensaje(?

**Tomas Uchiha99: **Me he preocupado por tu vida y por eso he actualizado(?) Gracias por comentar.

**HalGise:** Bienvenida a mi Fic, siempre me poner feliz leer que les gusta mi Fic, y más que les gusta tanto que lo acaban de leer en poco tiempo, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, gracias por comentar.

**Cami**: Vale cami, sigueme por allá, pero te advierto que la actualización es cada milenio xD aquí sólo es cada siglo, no he tenido tiempo de actualizar.

**JennAizawa**: Oww muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste y más que no hayas podido expresarlo de mejor manera que en un " aksdjfhsjdhf" xD

**jazmadi:** Se que va lenta, de eso me di cuenta al retomarla después de mi quinto abandono(?) xD Me alegra que te guste. Y si Karin no es una zorra en mi fic porque creo que ya ha sido suficiente bashing por parte de los Sasusaku hacía este personaje.

**AnimeGirls3:** Felicidades al comentario numero cien, te dedico el capítulo(?) x)

**liseth tkm**: Claro que no te rompería el corazón D: ... gracias por comentar :D

**karliss**: Gracias por comentar... lo que me fije **Sasuke y Sakura se besaron en el anterior capitulo y nadie dice nada, Sasuke no lleva a Sakura con los Uchiha y todos pierden la cabeza(?) **xD

**yourdeathangel91**: Oh, si. Sai tenía que decir algo acerca de ese tema o no sería Sai. Jaja gracias por comentar.

~~.++

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**No es como si él la amara**

.

**N**aruto le lanzó una última mirada enojada a Sai, quién simplemente no quitaba esa sonrisa de su paliducha cara, ¿Y cómo se había atrevido a decir _"¿No le veo lo raro a mi comentario?"_, obviamente había sido raro y completamente fuera de lugar. Miró a Sasuke quién también veía raro a Sai, para alguien como él, que se había vuelto experto en la interpretaciones de miradas y monosílabos de Uchiha Sasuke-Teme era fácil saber que estaba pensando algo como..._"¿Por qué se supone que este par de raros son mis amigos?, ¿Y por qué dicen qué Sai se parece a mi?... Deja de mirarme Naruto." _, Oh si, las miradas de su pelinegro amigo decían mucho, y sí, Sasuke seguía odiando que las personas lo mirarán por más de tres segundos seguidos sin su consentimiento.

—**Olvidémonos de la apuesta de Sai—**Propuso el pelinegro para después mirarlo a él.—**Como siempre: Él que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que él otro le pida.**

El rubio frunció el ceño, después de todo la mente Uchiha era demasiado maligna como para aceptar hacer lo que él otro pida sin poner algún limite, y eso lo había aprendido tras perder más de diez apuestas contra Sasuke, y ni loco se volvería a arriesgar a que _eso_ volviera a suceder. —**Nada de humillaciones en público... o subir fotos o vídeo vergonzosos a Internet.**

Sasuke sonrió con burla.—**Cobarde.**

—**Cállate.—**Frunció el ceño.—**No pienso arriesgarme a de nuevo venir a la escuela vestido como chica.**

—¿Vestido como chica?—

Pregunta Sai _-Es ahí, cuando Naruto se ha dado cuenta de que ha hablado de más-_, Sai obviamente esta interesado en el tema, porque después de todo, hablar de cualquier otra cosa era mejor que escuchar de nuevo el discurso del Uzumaki.

Sasuke sonrió con burla, dándole a Naruto una clara señal de cuales eran sus intenciones, después de todo el Uchiha aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para vengarse poco a poco de cada una de las cosas que el Uzumaki había hecho en su contra.—**Cierto, tú todavía no llegabas a la escuela.**

—No te atrevas, Teme.—Amenaza, pero es completamente ignorado por ambos pelinegros, y antes de que pueda arrebatarle el celular al Uchiha _-Y de una buena vez borrar esa asquerosa prueba fotográfica de él vestido como mujer-_Sasuke sonríe.

**—"Naruko-chan".—**Y su supuesto mejor amigo, le ha mostrado esa vergonzosa fotografía a Sai, fotografía que Sasuke había prometido borrar hace más de de dos años, el pelinegro amante del arte obviamente ha soltado una pequeña risa... y ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la primera vez que había escuchado a Sai reír... ¿Por qué tenía que tener amigos tan ... emos?, incluso estaba Gaara, él nunca demostraba sus sentimientos.

Pero bueno, a nadie le gusta que se rían de uno, así que el poco sentido común, que Naruto apenas y tiene, desaparece, y se olvida de los riesgos que su decisión puede tener. —**¡Olvida lo que dije! No hay limites para los castigos, si yo gano y lo haré 'ttebayo, tú, Teme, ¡Tendrás que venir a la escuela como Sasuko-chan!—**Gritó, y como ya era costumbre la mitad de las miradas del comedor voltearon a verlos, algo más interesadas que antes, debido a que Naruto ha dicho algo que podría poner al gran Sasuke Uchiha en rídiculo.

—**Yo no seré el que pierda.—**Sonríe de lado, tan confiado en si mismo, porque vamos, ¿Cuándo Naruto ha estado nervioso por algo?, el resultado es algo lógico, los nervios le jugarán en contra y no será capaz siquiera de decir cinco palabras seguidas, o bueno tal vez si, pero seguramente sería algo muy diferente a lo que había estado practicando.—**No seras capaz de decirle ese aburrido y tonto discurso a Hinata.**

—**¡Claro que lo haré ´ttebayo!**

Y ahí estaba él, esperando a que Hinata apareciera, estaba nervioso, sus manos estaban demasiados frías y ¿Estaba temblando?, bien, solo tenía que tranquilizarse, todo saldría bien, no había nada que temer, en serio que no había nada a lo cual temer, no había razón para estar nervioso, Hinata lo amaba, y él, él la quería mucho, y ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, así que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de amar a Hinata tanto o más como una vez aseguró estarlo de Sakura, porque el que se pusiera nervioso significaba algo ¿No?.

—**Hinata—**Susurra su nombre en cuanto logra divisar su figura, y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, al parecer ella esta igual de nerviosa que él, todo el discurso que había preparado para este momento se repite una y otra vez en su pensamiento, definitivamente es imposible que Sasuke gané la apuesta, él logrará decirlo todo completo y así, por fin le ganará una apuesta al Uchiha, y lo vería humillarse en público.

—**Naruto-kun—**Dice ella a modo de saludo, su voz no suena tan tímida como veces anteriores, y antes de que él pueda comenzar a decir algo, un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de la ojiperla y él se olvida de todo en un instante.—**De verdad, lamento haberte besado en la fiesta de Sakura-Chan—**Dice, y ella sabe que no se suponía que dijera eso, pero las palabras salen de su boca sin que pueda evitarlo.— **Yo...sé que a ti te...**

—No tienes porque disculparte por eso, Hinata— Interrumpe, ya que la voz de ella ha sonado tan triste, y así no es como el se imaginaba este momento—**Me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho´ttebayo, así que no tienes que pedir disculpas.**

Ella siente su corazón latir demasiado rápido, y la esperanza de que el Uzumaki le pida ser su novia crece aún más Ino, Sakura y Karin, le habían asegurado que Naruto no la rechazaría, pero simplemente no podía creerlo... A decir verdad ella era un poco pesimista.

—**Hinata—**Ella lo ve, y en él desaparecen esos molestos nervios.—**Me gustas mucho—**El sonrojo en ella aumenta y Naruto le dedica una enorme sonrisa tan característica de él, y _-mierda-_ ha perdido la apuesta con Sasuke, porque es ahora que comprende que de nada sirve ensayar lo que uno tiene que decir acerca de sus sentimientos.

—**P-ero, Sakura—**La Hyuga baja la vista, ¿Y si Naruto se siente obligado a decir todo eso solo para no lastimarla?. Frunce el ceño, en verdad odia no tener seguridad en si misma, pero eso no es algo que pueda cambiar tan fácilmente, pero esta segura que lo hará.—**Ella aún te...**

—Ella es feliz con Sasuke.—

Interrumpe Naruto. Y suspira—**Eres una persona bella Hinata, tanto tu forma de ser como tu físico—**Menciona, y un leve sonrojo adorna sus mejillas y ella se sonroja aún más si es posible.—**No tienes porque ser insegura.**

Sasuke no sabe como es que termino escondido detrás del edificio escolar junto con todas esas personas que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer, más que espiar _"La fantástica confesión Naruhina"_.

—**Esto es tan tonto—**Susurra Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura sonríe y recuerda una parte de la conversación que tuvo con Mikoto _"Él parece ser alérgico al romance"_.

—**No todos son tan poco románticos, como para solo decir "Se mi novia"—**Responde Ino con el ceño fruncido, si, ella sigue odiando a Sasuke, bueno... no es que lo odie, pero molestarlo es divertido.

—**Por lo menos abrazo a Sakura... eso tiene que ser algo sumamente romántico para un Uchiha—**Lo defiende Karin.

Suigetsu sonríe con burla.—**No fue solo un "Se mi novia"—**Habla por primera vez en la media hora que han estado espiando.—**Fue "Sakura... se mi novia"—**Dice, tratando fallidamente de imitar la voz de Sasuke.

El Uchiha desvía su mirada de la _"Amorosa escena"_, al notar que la conversación se ha tornado hacía su relación con Sakura, quien, por cierto, se ha sonrojado y esta visiblemente incomoda.

Mira enojado al Hozuki que aún mantiene esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.—**Es menos romántico decir "Bruja me gustas, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"**

Suigetsu simplemente se encoge de hombros y en unos pocos segundos una sonrisa adorna su rostro al recordar aquél día en que le declaro sus sentimientos a Karin.

—**¿Karin?—**Pregunta Ino a su pelirroja amiga, porque no puede ser posible que de esa forma comenzara a salir con Suigetsu ¿No?, Karin nunca aceptaría empezar una relación así, ¿No?, aunque después de todo la relación que mantienen ellos dos no es para nada normal.

El peliblanco sonríe aún más, al notar que una nueva oportunidad de molestar a Karin a surgido, la ama, y mucho, pero simplemente es algo que no puede dejar de hacer, porque, por alguna extraña razón, disfruta de ver a Karin enojada. —**Esa frase es todo el romance que se merece la zanahoria de mi parte**

—**Estúpido cara de pez—** Y la pelirroja ha golpeado a Suigetsu, así que eso lo confirma, existe alguien menos romántico que Sasuke.

—**Por favor Hinata—**Naruto le sonríe—**¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?—**Pregunta, y a pesar de estar completamente seguro, de que la respuesta de Hinata será positiva, no puede evitar que su corazón lata de forma más rápida y que los nervios lo vuelvan a invadir por completo.

—**Si, Naruto-kun—**Responde ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Y cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era Hinata, o de los sentimientos que ella tenía por él?,porque ahora al recordar el pasado, le resulta algo tan obvio que no puede evitar sentirse sumamente tonto por no haber sido capaz de notar algo tan obvio.

Y él se acerca ante la nerviosa mirada de Hinata, para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, cuando se separa puede notar claramente como las mejillas de su ahora novia, se han tornado de un nuevo y más notorio tono rojizo, ella le sonríe, está sumamente feliz pero no puede evitar sentirse avergonzada.

—**Hina-chan—**Naruto sonríe, al parecer Hinata a podido controlar sus nervios y está vez no se ha desmayado.—**Me gustas mucho.**

Y en definitiva, ese día ha sido el mejor que ha tenido.—**I-gualmente, Na-ruto-Kun**

El Uzumaki sonríe, en definitiva, tiene que acabar con la timidez de Hinata ´ttebayo.

Mikoto frunce el ceño al notar como de nuevo su hijo menor entra solo por la puerta, él la mira y ella frunce aún más el ceño ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, su malvado Sasu-Chan no le había contado nada acerca de su relación con Sakura, se había limitado a contestar únicamente con sus molestos monosílabos, a pesar de tener muy en claro que cuando platicaba con ella tenía totalmente prohibido contestar con _Hmp"_.

—**¿Sigues enojada?—**Pregunta Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado al mismo tiempo que se sienta a un lado de su madre, ella simplemente aparta la mirada dándole a entender que la respuesta es obvia.—**Hmn.**

Y es ese monosílabo el que termina por ocasionar que ella vuelva a perder el control sobre si misma, y se queje, porque después de todo, todos los Uchihas son parecidos, y ninguno esta acostumbrado o le gusta que le nieguen algo que ellos quieres.—**No entiendo porque no quieres presentármela—** Sasuke no puede evitar pensar que su madre parece una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

Y suspira.—**Yo no entiendo porqué quieres conocerla... es como cualquier otra chica—**Aunque él sabe que eso no es verdad.

Mikoto voltea a verlo claramente enojada.—**Por supuesto que no lo es. Ella tiene que ser diferente y especial como para que halla logrado ser tu novia.**

—Hmn...—

Y segundos después de que ha lanzado su monosílabo recibe un fuerte pellizco en el brazo junto con una mirada que claramente le advierte que no se atreva a volver a incluir un _"Hmp"_ en sus pláticas, y frunce el ceño, pero después de todo, no es como si realmente fuera capaz de enojarse con su madre.

Fugaku suspira, obviamente no le gusta ver a su querida esposa con un humor tan poco característico en ella, además de que si ese asunto no se solucionaba pronto, tanto Itachi como él empezarían a pagar con la furia de Mikoto, cosa que a juzgar por la cena de esa noche ya estaba ocurriendo.

—**Deberías de traer a tu novia a la casa, para que podamos conocerla Sasuke—** Sugiere-ordena su padre, después de que Mikoto se ha sentado en la mesa, por que en definitiva no soportaba ver la falta de emociones en su esposa, como tampoco soportaba escuchar noche tras noche las queja acerca del comportamiento de Sasuke.

_"¿Dónde quedo el Sasu-Chan de seis años?"_

_—Hmp..._

_—¡Todo es tu culpa!"_

Fugaku frunció al ceño al recordar como su adorada y tierna esposa lo había obligado a dormir en el suelo esa noche.

Itachi mira la comida que su madre les ha servido con curiosidad, esta algo quemada y definitivamente no se ve como normalmente lo hace, curiosamente, únicamente el plato de ella luce tan bien como siempre, suspira, al parecer ya había empezado a recurrir a la segunda parte de su plan, presionar tanto a su padre como a él para ayudarla a conseguir lo que ella tanto quiere: conocer a Sakura.

—**No veo porque debería hacerlo.—**Contesta Sasuke llevándose despreocupadamente a la boca un poco de la comida quemada y sospechosa que su madre les ha servido, la mueca de disgusto en su cara dura poco menos de dos segundos, y después vuelve a repetir su acción, arriesgándose completamente a enfermarse del estomago, aunque tampoco es como si pudieran negarse a comer, ya que eso solo crearía más problemas. .

—**Creo que es una buena idea—**Comenta él empezando a jugar un poco con la comida en su plato, intentando conseguir el valor suficiente para poder comenzar a comer.—**Su cumpleaños fue hace más de una semana y yo no le podido dar un regalo. ¿Por qué no le hacemos una fiesta atrasada?**

Su pequeño hermano frunce el ceño.—**No tienes porque regalarle nada, y no estoy de acuerdo con...—**No ha podido terminar porque ha recibido una "leve" patada por debajo de la mesa _-cortesía de Itachi-_.

—**Será únicamente un pastel, algo sencillo.—**Dijo Itachi al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento con su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Fugaku asintió lentamente y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, en parte orgulloso porque Itachi resolviera el problema que implicaba el mal humor de Mikoto y porque, sería interesante conocer a la primera novia de su hijo menor, después de todo el también había hecho una que otra apuesta con los demás Uchiha, acerca de como sería Sakura. Sasuke después de unos segundos de mirar con odio a su hermano mayor, suspiró en señal de rendición, después de todo en algún momento tendría que presentar a Sakura a su familia. La sonrisa en Mikoto poco a poco comenzaba a formarse, después de todo al parecer dentro de poco conocería a Saku-chan.

—**Cuando empiecen las vacaciones—**Dijo Sasuke, llevándose otro bocado de la "comida" que Mikoto les había preparado, con esa pequeña sonrisa ladina que adornaba su rostro demostraba cuanto había disfrutado de las reacciones de cada uno de ellos.

—**¿Por qué hasta las vacaciones?—**Preguntó su madre, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ya que después de todo no había otra razón más que molestar a su madre un poco, además de que era divertido ver como su padre comía la nada rica comida de Mikoto, pero en definitiva, él no se arriesgaría a comer más de una vez por día lo que su madre cocinaba _-Tendría que invadir la casa de uno de sus amigos o la de Sakura-_,Itachi podría regresar a su apartamento para evitar la tortura alimenticia, pero en definitiva _"Ogro"_ sufriría por dos meses pero lo haría, era algo infantil seguir molestando a su padre cada vez que quería, para saciar ese enojo que Fugaku le había hecho sentir hacía él mismo muchas veces por no sentirse tan _genial_ ante los ojos de su padre como lo era Itachi, pero era algo que en definitiva le divertía, así que no iba a dejarlo de hacer.

—**¿No te parece que esa pelos de chicle, y Sasuke-kun ya duraron demasiado tiempo?—**Aquella voz hizo que Sakura se detuviera antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en el baño de las chicas. Al parecer, Sasuke y ella, seguían siendo un buen chisme del cual hablar durante los descansos.

—**Ya no deben tardar en terminar. Sólo tiene que conseguir lo que **_**quiere**_** y después terminara con ella y te aseguró que seré yo la siguiente novia de Sasuke Uchiha.—**Contestó otra voz, Sakura desconocía de quienes se trataba.

—**Pero...—**Una tercera voz habló—**¿Y si en verdad la quiere?, Sasuke no tuvo novia antes, y si ha empezado a salir con ella debe de ser...**

—¿Por que al fin decidió hacerle caso a sus hormonas?—

Preguntó la primera chica.—**Si ha escogido a Sakura, solo ha sido porque ella es una rata de biblioteca, y por lo tanto, no tiene experiencia con los chicos. Así el no quedaría en ridículo y podría experimentar—** Las otras chicas se rieron.

—**Que suerte la de esa frentona, me hubiera encantado hacerlo con un Sasuke inexperto.—**Comentó la segunda chica, para después soltar una risa.

Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿Cómo podían estar hablando de eso en la escuela?... ¿Y si, esas chicas tenían razón?, Sasuke no había intentado nada extraño con ella pero...

—**Sakura...**

Escuchó la voz de Sasuke con un casi indetectable tono de burla, porque, ahora que lo recordaba, ella se estaba escondiéndose del pelinegro para poder asistir a la clase de Anko, en lugar de pasar una hora junto con Sasuke. Se giró lentamente y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que le suplicaba el que le dejara asistir a la clase, normalmente él hubiera lanzado su típico _"Hmp"_ para después obligarla a ir con él a algún lugar donde los maestros no los encontrarán, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente la observaba confundido.—**¿Sucedió algo?—**Preguntó Sasuke al notar que ella no explicaría el porque de que estuviera tan sonrojada.

_"¿Te has dado cuenta que ellos siempre desaparecen juntos por lo menos dos veces a la semana?...¿Crees que lo estén haciendo en la escuela?"_

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron aún más, al escuchar la pregunta que había hecho una de las chicas.

—**Nada...—**Respondió en voz baja, para después acercarse a él con una sonrisa, Sasuke no había escuchado esa pregunta ¿Cierto?.

—**Hmp...—**"Respondió", para después sujetar la mano de Sakura, y sin que ella lo notará, había fruncido el ceño, _¿Por qué todos tenían esa idea de ellos dos?_

Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, y permitiéndose disfrutar más de lo relajante que era sentir como Sakura paseaba sus dedos por su cabello, cosa que su novia únicamente hacía cuando él la _"obligaba"_ a no ir alguna clase cuyo maestro era estricto, acariciar su cabello mientras él utilizaba sus piernas como almohada _-Una forma de evitar que Sakura decidiera escaparse de él y regresar a clases, como lo había hecho la segunda vez-_, era algo que la distraía de pensar de las posibles consecuencias que podría tener que la descubrieran fuera de clase, en esta ocasión era la de Anko _-esa maestra loca y extraña, que ya antes había regañado a Sakura-_, tal vez estaba siendo mala influencia para ella, pero no era como si le afectara demasiado el hecho de saltarse una clases por semana, dos cuando ella era la que no quería asistir a alguna clase, Sakura era demasiado lista como para reprobar tan fácilmente.

—**Naruto es una verdadera molestia...—**Dijo frunciendo el ceño, ya había pasado un mes entero desde que el rubio se había hecho novio de la Hyuga, y tan solo había sido soportable las dos primeras semanas, después de esos días, la capacidad de Sasuke para soportar los _"Hina-chan es tan linda", "¿no te parecen hermosos los ojos de Hinata?, Hinata ya no se pone tan nerviosa, ¿no es eso genial, Teme?"_ se había acabado, tan solo tres días después de empezar su relación, el dobe parecía tan enamorado como en un principio lo estaba de Sakura, y escucharlo todos los días era algo sumamente molesto.

Sakura se rió un poco.—**Es normal que se la pase hablando de Hinata todo el día, **_**esta enamorado**_**.**

Sasuke sin darse cuenta suspira, en definitiva él nunca será como Naruto, es algo tan tonto hablar todo el día de esa_persona especial_, como si no fuera suficiente con Naruto, Sai también hablaba de Ino cada vez que podía_-seguramente para molestarlo, ya que lo hacía cuando por fin se libraba de Naruto-_, ellos no eran novios _-aún-_ pero obviamente se amaban, y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que no faltaba mucho para que volvieran a a salir. De repente, siente como Sakura detiene el movimiento de sus dedos, abre los ojos y se encuentra con el ceño levemente fruncido de ella, quien aún no se ha dado cuenta de que él la observa, y no necesita ser un genio para saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de su pelirrosada novia.—**Sakura...—**Sasuke deja de estar acostado y se sienta a un lado de ella, quien ha volteado a verle con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar lo que momentos atrás invadía su mente, él también lo ha escuchado, los comentarios y los rumores que decían que Sakura era solo un juego para él _-¿De dónde sacaban eso?-_.

_"Solo esta jugando con ella, es imposible que de verdad sienta algo por esa pelos de chicle"_

"Una vez que consiga lo que quiere, te aseguró que terminaran, y yo estaré ahí para "consolarla", me preguntó que tan buena será en ... "

Él frunce el ceño al recordar a ese idiota, nunca había peleado a golpes con alguien, pero no podía dejar que siguieran hablando así de Sakura, lo había soportado antes, pero todo tiene un limite, así que él se encargo de que los hombre dejaran de hablar sobre ese tema _-¿De dónde sacaban que él era un desgraciado con las mujeres?-_, pero sabía muy bien que las chicas seguían hablando de eso.—**Te quiero...—**Sakura se sonroja, y al mismo tiempo lo mira confundida, el ha apartado la mirada, no entiende como es tan fácil para Naruto y Sai decirlo, y tampoco entiende porque le parece tan difícil, solo son unas simples palabras.

Después de unos segundos en los que Sakura no ha dicho nada, regresa la mirada hacía ella, para después sonreír de lado, y sin darse cuenta, comienza acercarse a ella y la besa.

_Le gusta Sakura, y mucho._

—**Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun—**Responde con una sonrisa, olvidándose por completo de la platica de aquellas chicas que había escuchado hace menos de una hora, Sasuke, en definitiva no puede ser de ese tipo de chicos.

...

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero les haya gustado :)

_Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas son bien recibidas_

_Creo que este capitulo esta narrado diferente, -no recuerdo si era este u otro- eso es lo que pasa cuando abandono algo por mucho tiempo xD._


	16. Suspendidos

Hola chicas, perdonen tal demora para actualizar he estado un poco ocupada con la universidad, y me he quedado sin computadora D:

Espero les guste, y perdonen por no actualizar mi otro Fic "Fated to love you" amé recibir tantos lindos reviews, y aunque sepa lo que quiero escribirle debido a que esto sin computadora me tardare en actualizar u.u

Agradezco mucho a mi querida esposa Yabuyama (-Hippo 3) por recuperarme los capítulos que había perdido C:

**Suspendidos.**

**.**

Fugaku suspiró al ver como la comida de su esposa no lucía tan apetitosa de nuevo, le parecía molesto tener que soportar el sólo la mala comida que ella preparaba simplemente porque no había podido conseguir lo que quería de Sasuke, suspiró, el aspecto del platillo que tenía enfrente le recordaba demasiado a los primeros meses de casados con su esposa, por que Mikoto no siempre había sido la esposa perfecta, al principio cocinaba tan bien como una niña de tres años lo haría, y al parecer a ella le parecía entretenido ver como él de nuevo sufría por tener que comer esos incomestibles alimentos, porque ciertamente se sentía como si ellos de nuevo estuvieran en los primeros meses de casados, ya que sus dos hijos habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para evitar comer en la casa -Itachi había regresado a su apartamento y Sasuke se la pasaba en la casa de Naruto, o en la la de otros de sus amigos-.

—Mikoto...—Pronuncia y ella le sonríe y lo mira sabiendo que lo que ha hecho a él no le parece nada divertido, pero claramente a ella no le importa, porque sabe que él puede ser estricto y un insensible con los demás, pero que con ella nunca podría ser ni siquiera un poco malo.—Si sigo comiendo esto moriré.

Y ella se ríe, pero es muy breve.—Exageras.—Y debido a que ella solamente ha dicho una sola palabra como respuesta, Fugaku se da cuenta que ella al parecer esta enojada, claramente nunca lograría entender los cambios de humor de Mikoto.

—Estás enojada—Afirma y ella lo observa esperando a escuchar la razón por la que su esposo cree que esta enfadada, pero el simplemente suspira.—No lo sé—Contesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Aún falta un mes, es mucho tiempo.

—Sabes que intentar matarme con tu comida no acelerará el tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Y ella le sonríe.—Claro que lo sé—La mira arqueando una ceja.—Pero es divertido, hace mucho que no te veía poner caras tan divertidas.

—Hmp...

—Ya sabes, últimamente siempre estás con esa cara de _"Soy Fugaku Uchiha y no tengo sentimientos, mi cara lo demuestra"_—Dice en una vago intento de imitar la voz masculina de su esposo, y poniendo una cara de seriedad absoluta. Y Fugaku por más que lo ha intentado evitar, se ríe, porque después de todo solo esta Mikoto con él, y ella ya lo ha visto reír antes, así que no afecta a su imagen de "Hombre de negocios Uchiha".

—Creo que apartir de hoy seré yo él que cocine— Y ahora es el turno de Mikoto de reirse, ya que su esposo únicamente ponía un pie en la cocina para recalentar algo que ya estuviera preparado.

— Creo que si haces eso, solo lograras enfermarte del estomago.

— Hmp, claro que no, — Por el ceño fruncido que adorna el rostro de Fugaku, ella sabe que ha herido su -gigantesco- orgullo.— Si cualquier mujer puede cocinar, obviamente yo, por ser hombre lo haré mucho mejor.— Asegura con una sonrisa de lado, y Mikoto se burla, por que sabe que el comentario Machista de Fugaku es una simple broma, de esas casi inexistentes que hace, aunque no podía negar que su esposo al inicio de su matrimonio, era un descerebrado hombre machista, ya que así había sido criado, claro que ella se había encargado de eliminar esa forma tan cavernícola de pensar.

— Me encantaría verte cocinar, Fu-Chan.

Y Fugaku ignora el apodo cariñoso de su esposa, para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, dispuesto a demostrarle a su querida esposa lo bien que puede cocinar... Claro que Fugaku no contaba con que el hecho de no haber cocinado si quiera una vez en los últimos diez años afectaría su desempeño en la cocina, realmente Mikoto hacía parecer demasiado fácil, el preparar alimentos.

Fugaku gruñé, y después de pasar hora y media en la cocina, saĺe de ahí con un plato de ensalada, porque sencillamente era lo único que el sabia preparar y que no necesitara fuego, así que -después de haber quemado otros 3 platillos- sonríe y se sienta en la mesa dispuesto a comer de su delicioso platillo.

— ¿Una ensalada, Fu-chan?— Pregunta burlona Mikoto.

—Hmp—"Dice" para después probar un pedazo de los muchos tomates que descansaban sobre una gran cantidad de lechuga. —Delicioso.

Fugaku, sonríe al recordar algo, Sasuke amaba los tomates ¿verdad?, la razón era sencilla, su pobre hijo menor, cuando tan solo tenia 5 años, había sido abandonado junto con él por Mikoto e Itachi, porque:"Creo que necesitas pasar más tiempo con él Fu-baka"

Por lo que su pequeño hijo había tenido que probar durante tres días su quemada "comida" hasta que en el cuarto día le había aventado el contenido de su plato a la cara, ese había sido el primer berrinche que había visto hacer a Sasuke, aunque no podía culparlo, ya que la comida que el preparaba sabía a basura si la comparaba con la de Mikoto, así que él había empezado a prepararle puras ensaladas, porque ni loco le daría comida chatarra a su pequeño y sano hijo, así que Sasuke había terminado por acostumbrarse y amar las ensaladas -en especial el tomate-.

—Si, estaremos ahí en menos de media hora—Escucha responder a Mikoto y ¿En que momento ha contestado su celular? —¿Eh? Claro... ese jovencito va a ser castigado.

Fugaku la mira confundido, y ella sonríe despues de terminar la llamada.—Han castigado a Sasu-chan, y tenemos que ir a hablar con Tsunade-san.

Y entonces la felicidad de Mikoto tiene sentido, ir a la escuela de Sasuke significa una oportunidad de ver a Sakura.

Naruto sonrió, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que se despertó, de verdad que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sonriendo, sus mejillas comenzaban a doler, y eso era una sensación sumamente desagradable, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, si lo hacía, en menos de un minuto esa sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro, ya que algún recuerdo de Hinata comportándose nerviosa, o sonrojándose por cualquier cosa llegaba a su mente.

Él nunca había visto a Hinata como algo más que como una amiga, pero, si se lo ponía a pensar, Hinata era bonita -también Sakura-... pero la Hyuga era tan tímida que a veces llegaba a verse tan indefensa ante sus ojos, y obviamente la pelirrosa ya no era para nada débil, pero si que le había parecido que ella era alguien a quien debía defender cuando tan solo tenían ocho años de edad, cuando se enamoró de Sakura, al parecer le gustaban las personas con una personalidad diferente a la suya, ya que él tenía muy buena autoestima y seguridad en su persona, a diferencia de Hinata, o de Sakura en su infancia.

Pero ahora ella era fuerte y ya no tenía para nada la baja autoestima que tenía en su niñez, y todo gracias a Ino, claro que eso no significaba que Sakura era de piedra, ya que como todos ella a veces necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, y aunque ahora Sasuke estuviera a su lado para ayudarla, él siempre estaría al pendiente de ella, porque después de todo, Sakura era y siempre sería su primer amor.

... Sasuke...

Frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el Teme de su amigo pero...—¡No puede ser!— Gritó levantándose de su asiento, ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?, ese Uchiha mal amigo lo había abandonado en la clase de Kakashi, y justamente hoy, tenían examen, y él, siendo tan Naruto como siempre, no había estudiado nada, confiando plenamente en sus capacidades para copiar, y en el talento de Sasuke para aprenderse las cosas aunque solo las hubiese leído, visto o escuchado una sola vez -realmente envidaba en ese aspecto al emo, mal amigo e insensible Sasuke Uchiha-.

Bien, sólo tenía que tranquilizarse, la clase de kakashi solo tenía siete minutos de haber empezado, lo que significaba que tenía, por lo menos, unos treinta minutos para repasar los temas que habían visto en la semana, ¡Por el Ramen, claro que podía lograrlo!, aprobaría ese infernal examen de Kakashi, ¡`ttebayo!.

Todo estaba mal.

¿Por qué Kakashi había llegado a penas cinco minutos después de que él se hubiera acordado del examen?, acaso había hecho algo mal y el Dios del Ramen lo estaba castigado, ¡Pero no había razón!, tal vez el hecho de que había dejado de comer Ramen por cuatro días debido a que se había quedado sin dinero, pero ... no eso no podía ser, el Dios del Ramen era comprensivo en esas situaciones y ...

—Ha estado sumamente fácil— Escuchó hablar a Suigetsu, más fuerte de lo normal, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para dejar el examen frente a Kakashi, juraría que ese chico pez lo miró burlón, ¿Acaso lo estaba retando?, ese tipo... se creía mucho desde que Sasuke decidió que podía soportar la amistad de alguien tan "irritantemente parecido a él".

Suspiró, no era momento para perder el tiempo odiando a Suigetsu, tenía que concentrarse en el examen, no podía volver a bajar sus calificaciones, ya que en tan sólo cuatro meses pasaría al último año de preparatoria, lo que significaba que tenía mejorar aún más su promedio para entrar a una buena Universidad...¡Demonios!... ¿Qué carrera se suponía que iba a estudiar?

—¡Oh!, la mayoría de tu examen sigue en blanco, _Dobe_.—Escuchó el tono burlón de Suigetsu, ese cara de pez... algún día le dejaría en claro que Sasuke era su mejor amigo y no el de él.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—Reclamó Naruto llamando la atención del peligris, quien con el ceño fruncido separo la vista de su tan hermoso y entretenido libro y atendió la queja del hiperactivo Uzumaki.

—Suigetsu, ve a tu asiento y guarda silencio—Ordenó para después, regresar a su lectura.

—¡Qué aburrido!—Se quejó el chico-pez para después sentarse en su asiento, tan solo faltaba que Naruto y otros seis terminarán el examen y podrían volver a tener clases de Historia, para leer y aprender sobre esas fabulosas guerras donde muchas personas sufrieron, murieron, fueron cortadas, torturadas... y tal vez él era algo sádico, aunque la mayoría de las personas lo considerarán una persona masoquista por salir con Karin, quien simplemente lo golpeaba diez veces antes siquiera de darle un beso o decirle una palabra cariñosa... si, su zanahoria era toda una bruja de cabello rojo...como la sangre, y tal vez por eso le gustaba Karin, por el hermosos color de su cabello.

—Esto es tan aburrido—Escuchó la voz de ella a un lado suyo.—Desde que esos dos empezaron a salir, Sasuke falta más seguido a clase ¿no crees?, ya no tengo nada lindo que mirar mientras espero a que esta clase se termine.

—Sabes... podría sucedernos lo mismo que les sucedió a Ino y Sai—Karin arqueó una ceja, pidiéndole en silencio a Suigetsu que se explicará, ya que por el momento no entendía a que se refería.—¿A caso quieres que te termine, Bruja?—Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Lastimas mis sentimientos Karin-Chan.—Dijo quejándose con falsa tristeza.

Ella torció la boca.—Tonto... si alguien va a terminar con alguien, ten por seguro que seré yo.

—Nee~ Karin—Susurró Suigetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Te amo.

—¡Tonto!—Gritó aventándole en la cara aquel pesado y gordo libro de Historia Universal.

—¡Eso duele, Bruja!—Gritó olvidándose completamente de dónde estaba, primera vez que le decía algo lindo a la pelirroja, y ¿Así le respondía?, aunque tuvo que habérselo imaginado, ellos dos no eran para nada una pareja normal.

Un suspiró por parte de Kakashi fue suficiente para que la muy potencial pelea que estaban teniendo se detuviera.—Karin y Suigetsu—Habló, sonando por primera vez como un maestro serio y aterrador.—Vayan al salón de castigo y para mañana quiero un resumen de los tres temas anteriores.

—¡Viejo!, eso es tan injusto, fue la bruja quien empezó a golpearme.—Se quejó, porque podía amar la materia de historia, pero sin lugar a dudas odiaba trabajar. Y el hecho de que Naruto se riera en "voz baja" de él, no ayudaba a que las cosas parecieran menos deprimentes para él, de lo que ya eran.

—Naruto entrega el examen. Y también ve al salón de castigos.—Agregó el peligris ocasionando que la sonrisa de Naruto desapareciera.

—Kakashi-sensei, solo me faltan tres...—Y no pudo terminar de protestar ya que el examen le fue arrebatado.

—¡Esto es tan injusto, `ttebayo! Todo es culpa de ese Teme, ¿Por qué tiene que saltarse clases con Sakura-Chan e ir a esconderse a ... ¡Auch!—Grita Naruto al sentir como algo muy pesado lo golpeaba en la cabeza. El responsable fue Suigetsu, podían tomar su acción como un intento de evitarle un castigo a Sasuke, o como un simple ataqué a Naruto.

—¿Qué has dichó Naruto?—Pregunta Kakashi, y Naruto se ha dado cuenta de que ha hablado de más.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se hundió aún más en su asiento, haciéndole saber al Uchiha que su mal humor solo empeora tras cada segundo que transcurría, y él piensa que su comportamiento es una exageración, y agradece que la pelirrosa no haya volteado a verlo en los últimos veinte minutos que han estado encerrados en él salón de castigo, porque si ella viera la sonrisa burlona en su rostro su enojo solo empeoraría, pero simplemente no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro -cosa que solo les consiguió dos días más de suspensión-, pero como dejar de sonreir si la reacción de Sakura "la alumna perfecta", había sido igual a la de Naruto, no estaba dispuesta a recibir un castigo a pesar de que lo merecieran...

—Todo es tu culpa Uchiha— Si, Sakura esta muy enojada, porque después de todo Tsunade, la directora de la escuela, era su tía, por lo que no había forma de que pudiera ocultar sus tres días de suspensión a sus padres o de siquiera poder inventar alguna buena excusa o fingir que el maestro se había vuelto loco y la odiaba, y que por esa razón la había castigado sin razón aparente.

Él había quitado la sonrisa burlona de su rostro antes de que ella lo volteara a ver, por lo que su enojo no había aumentado.—No pasara nada—Respondió él, al notar que si respondía con un simple "Hmp" las cosas solo empeorarían.—Tsunade probablemente se emborrachará esta noche y no le contará nada a tus padres.

Sakura abrió al boca para refutar eso, pero lamentablemente era verdad, su tía Tsunade era una amante de la bebida y los juegos, por lo que probablemente no le pondría mucha atención a su castigo, o eso quería creer, después de todo, Jiraya -el maestro que los había castigado- era muy amigo de Tsunade y un verdadero pervertido,que seguramente había mal pensado las cosas, por lo que cuando se los contará a Tsunade, su tía seguramente no reaccionaria muy bien.

—Estoy muerta—Susurró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, su madre no era precisamente alguien de buen temperamento, así que lo más probable era que le diera un buen castigo, su padre... su padre era muy relajado y despreocupado por lo que seguramente diría "Procura no meterte en problemas de nuevo", claro que ese consejo se lo daría cuando, Mebuki, su madre no los estuviera viendo, frente a ella, fingiría aprobar el castigo que ella decidiera era el apropiado, porque, kizashi Haruno, no se arriesgaría a iniciar una pelea con su esposa, ya que eso se traduciría en dormir por una semana en el sillón, y él, como cualquier hombre listo, prefería callar que tener que aguantar un terrible dolor de espalda por poco más de siete días.

Sasuke tenía ganas de decirle que un castigo no significaba el fin del mundo, pero él era alguien listo que apreciaba su vida, y Sakura, era alguien que cuando se enojaba golpeaba al causante de su ira o a la persona que estaba más cerca, aunque...¿Lo golpearía a él?, después de todo, ella nunca mostraba su lado "agresivo" frente a él... o mejor dicho, contra él, ya que si había visto muchas veces como Naruto era golpeado por ella, y por cierto, el culpable de que ellos dos estuvieran castigados, era ese rubio cabeza hueca que había abierto la boca de más. Aunque aún no entendía como es que Jiraya fue el que los castigo si Naruto lo había delatado con Kakashi y no con el viejo pervertido aunque el hecho de haber escuchado a Jiraya susurrar un: "No conseguí nada para mi nuevo libro", le daba una pista del porque había ido él a buscarlos..

Él abrió la boca, suponiendo que como novio, tendría que decirle algunas palabras reconfortantes, aunque él apestaba dando tranquilidad a la gente, haría un intento, cosa que no pudo hacer, ya que antes de que emanará algún sonido la puerta del salón había sido abierta con un fuerte golpe.

—Uchiha— El tono que había utilizado Tsunade era claramente de odio hacía su persona,y ¿Cómo no iba ha serlo?, ese niño rico y mimado por Mikoto se había atrevido a meter a su perfecta estudiante -y sobrina- en problemas. Sakura se tensó el escuchar el tono de Tsunade, Sasuke simplemente la observo como si nada malo estuviera pasando, como cualquier otro Uchiha haría en su lugar, ya que todo Uchiha tenía prohibido mostrar miedo ante un Senju... aunque no sabía muy bien el porque de esa regla familiar.—Ya le hemos hablado a tus padres, por lo que no han de tardar en llegar.

—Hmp...— "Responde" el Uchiha sin un solo sentimiento de culpa o preocupación. Tsunade respira profundo, porque después de todo no puede golpear a un alumno, aunque este se comporte tan... tan como cualquier otro odioso Uchiha.

—Y en cuanto a ti Sakura...—Ella sonríe tímidamente, esperando que Tsunade le tuviera compasión y no le contará sobre su castigo a sus padres.—Creo que sería mejor que dejaras de juntarte con él, solo es una mala influencia— Obviamente los Uchiha y los Senju, nunca se llevarían bien.—Aunque dudó que lo hagas...— Susurra. Después de todo, aunque Sakura, todavía no le dijera nada de su relación con el Uchiha, el rumor había llegado a sus oídos, y dado que habían sido atrapados juntos, podía suponer, que en verdad ellos dos estaban saliendo juntos, aunque realmente esperaba que no estuvieran haciendo ese tipo de "cosas" cuando faltaban a clases. —Por ser tu primer castigo, no se los contaré a tus padres—La pelirrosa sonríe—Consideralo como un regalo atrasado, por tu cumpleaños, aunque espero que no vuelvas a saltarte clases.

Sakura asintió, y sonrió.—Esta bien.

—Aunque estén suspendidos, tengan claro que tendrán que estar al corriente con sus materias y presentar todas aquellas tareas y actividades que no realizaron por estar fuera de clase—Dice y después de mirarlos seriamente durante unos segundos, sonríe.—Así que ustedes dos son novios.

El sonrojo que ha invadido las mejillas de Sakura habla por si solo, y Tsunade podría casi asegurar que también el Uchiha se había avergonzado, si bien los Uchihas no eran para nada de su agrado, el hecho de que Sakura por fin hubiera atrapado al chico que amaba era algo que debería de alegrarle.

—Bien... les deseo felicidad en su relación... y Uchiha, más vale que no hagas nada tonto, porque como sabes soy la directora, y tal vez podría haber algunos problemas con tus papeleos que podrían ocasionar que perdieras todo un año de estudios ¿Sabes?

—Hmp..

—Tsunade...—Susurra Sakura.

—Bien, regresen a sus clases.

Mikoto entró a la escuela con una mueca de enojo y a un paso algo ansioso, y Fugaku camina a su lado con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, y es que Mikoto seguramente sería una buena actriz, ya que ella para nada se encuentra enojada, pero se suponía que tendría que estarlo, ya que Sasuke había sido suspendido por saltarse clases, pero por el momento lo único que importaba era que probablemente vería a Sakura, y además Sasuke tenía buenas notas así que no había una verdadera razón por la que preocuparse.

Y el rostro de Mikoto se ilumina, y es que por el pasillo están caminando Sasuke y una chica pelirrosada -claramente molesta- camina a su lado, y por la foto que Itachi le ha dado de Sakura, sabe que es ella, aunque su cabello ahora es un poco más largo a comparación a como luce en la fotografía, y no puede evitar emocionarse ya qué ha recordado algo que su pequeño, dulce, y adorablemente tierno hijo, cuando tan sólo tenía 5 años, dijo...

"Mami...me gusta tu cabello. Dijo su pequeño hijo mientras jugaba con los largos mechones de su cabellera oscura."Quiero que mi novia lo tenga tan largo y bonito como el tuyo"

Dios, como extrañaba la actitud tan tierna de su hijo. Pero ese no era el tema, al parecer los gustos de su hijo no habían cambiado.

—¿Rosa?— Escuchó a su esposo preguntar, con un claro tono de asombro, y ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas tan ¿coloridas?... Aunque el hecho de que su mejor amigo -Naruto- amará el naranja, ese color tan llamativo que por lo menos debería de estar en una pieza de su ropa, le debió de dar una pista. Por lo menos esperaba que Sakura, no fuera una chica superficial y ¿Fresa?, porque enserio, ¿Quién se teñía el cabello de rosa?.

Mikoto, por su parte estaba encantada, porqué Sakura, a lado de Sasuke lucía tan tierna y femenina y... ¿A casó Sakura había arrojado a su Sasu-Chan contra los casilleros?

Y mientras la imagen de una chica tierna y delicada que Mikoto tenía de Sakura se destruía, Fugaku rió sin darse cuenta.

—¡Entérense que no estaban solos!—Grita Naruto a ese par ya que ellos había ignorado su presencia y comenzado a besarse y al parecer no tenían planeado parar hasta que hicieran... hicieran eso, ¡Agg! Ese cara de pescado solo le daba razones para odiarlo, y ¿Cómo es que Karin había terminado enamorada de ese tipo?

Y mira por última vez la puerta del salón de castigo con odio y se gira para alejarse de ahí -Ni loco cumpliría la hora de castigo con esos dos ahí adentro-, y caminando por el pasillo puede ver claramente como Sakura ha arrogado a Sasuke contra los casilleros -nada delicadamente- y... ¿Son esos los padres de Sasuke?

El rostro de Fugaku por fin muestra una emoción y al igual que su esposa ambos lucen confundidos y aunque quisiera disfrutar del rostro de los padres del Teme, no puede, ya que el timbre ha sonado y obviamente los alumnos no han tardado ni tres segundos en llenar los pasillos, así que lo último que logra ver es como Sasuke ha besado a Sakura, lo cual es extraño, ya que muchos alumnos los están viendo, y él mejor que nadie conoce lo enemistado que está Sasuke con las muestras de afecto en público.

Sonríe, porqué sabe que, definitivamente Sasuke se ha enamorado de Sakura, claro que su sonrisa no dura demasiado ya que, los padres de Sasuke están en la escuela, lo que significa que tendrá que empezar a cumplir con el castigo de la apuesta que ha perdido contra Sasuke.

"Finge estar enamorado de Itachi"

¡Oh! Porque Sasuke quería ver a Itachi avergonzado frente a sus padres.


End file.
